ADEJP Part one : L'amour donné n'est jamais perdu
by pgbl
Summary: Barney Ross a une fille, Gabrielle. Elle est tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Elle est l'espoir qu'ils n'avaient plus et dont ils ne peuvent plus se passer. Se déroule avant, pendant et après le premier film. Je viens juste de corriger la première partie, les autres vont suivre sous un nouveau titre. (Chapitres bonus!)
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous! Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions, ne vous en faites pas, je ne les ai pas abandonnées. J'ai eu une soudaine crise d'inspiration en regardant les films The Expendables. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction sur The Expendables. C'est ma première histoire dans le genre et dans cet univers alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne introduction! _

_Pgbl._

_P.S : L'histoire est déjà entièrement écrite alors n'ayez pas la peur d'un abandon soudain. _

**Prologue : Nos mondes s'écroulent.**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je regardais ma mère étendue. Immobile. Morte. Mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et une douleur atroce se propageait dans ma poitrine. Elle était partie, pour toujours. C'était inévitable et je le savais, mais savoir qu'elle ne souffrait plus ne suffisait pas à retenir le sentiment de vide qui prenait possession de moi. Les infirmières me firent signe de sortir alors qu'elles recouvraient son corps. Je les arrêtai d'un geste et caressai la joue de ma mère pour la dernière fois. Mes poumons me faisaient mal à force de respirer de façon irrégulière et je me précipitai vers la sortie. J'avais besoin d'air. J'entendais mon père m'appeler comme s'il s'agissait d'un écho lointain.

Je continuai à courir dans les couloirs menant à la sortie, regardant à peine où j'allais. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'arrivai enfin dehors et qu'une bourrasque de vent vint fouetter mes joues que je m'arrêtai et me laisser tomber sur un des bancs à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et me mis à hurler. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Je me foutais bien des gens qui me regardaient l'air de se demander quoi faire. Qu'ils m'abandonnent sur ce banc gelé n'aurait rien changé. Pour eux la vie continuait, pour moi la terre avait simplement arrêté de tourner.

\- Gabrielle! Ne reste pas là comme ça! Me cria mon père en me mettant mon manteau sur les épaules

\- J'avais besoin d'air. Répondis-je, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Je suffoquais, je ne pouvais pas rester…

\- Gabrielle. Dit mon père dans un murmure.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et encra son regard au mien.

\- Je serai toujours là, comme je l'ai toujours été. Peu importe ce qui arrive. Et, d'une certaine façon, ta mère aussi. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes. Promets-moi que tu le feras.

Sa demande avait quelque chose de désespérer, comme s'il avait peur que je ne sois pas en mesure de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Je me séchai les yeux et serrai sa main avec plus de force.

\- Je n'oublierai pas, je te le promets. Comment voudrais-tu que je l'oubli? De toute façon, il n'y a que toi et moi maintenant. Répondis-je.

\- Oui, il n'y a que toi et moi. Répondit-il avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

Il m'offrit l'ébauche d'un sourire et se dépêcha de tourner le regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se leva et m'entraîna à sa suite pour quitter l'hôpital, sans un regard en arrière.

0o0Barney0o0

Barney Ross était quelqu'un de difficile à surprendre, vraiment. Cependant, l'appel qu'il avait reçu l'avait profondément déstabilisé. Tool le regardait avec inquiétude face à tant de choc sur un visage habituellement inexpressif. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Au bout de quelques secondes, Barney reprit son sang-froid et remis le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Appelle les gars pour leur dire de me contacter seulement en cas d'urgence. Je dois partir pour quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. Si on t'appelle pour du travail, on n'est pas disponible.

Tool le regarda sans même essayer de camoufler sa surprise. Il avait rarement vu Barney faire passer quelque chose avant le travail.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il, peu certain d'obtenir une réponse.

Barney prit place sur sa moto et soupira, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le volant. Ses mains serraient les poignées tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

\- Non, pas du tout. Dit-il avant de relever la tête et de partir le moteur. J'ai une fille de 17 ans qui vient de perdre sa mère.

\- Tu as une fille? Demanda Tool visiblement surpris. Je ne savais pas.

\- Moi non plus, mais je dois aller la chercher.

Il sortit du garage, laissant un Tool sans voix derrière lui.


	2. Chapitre un

_Bonjour!_

_Voici le premier chapitre! Les changements seront plus évidents au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, je vous le promets. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre un : Ces nuages qui apaisent et ces gens qui les regardent._**

0o0 Gabrielle 0o0

Je m'étais assise dans le bureau du notaire avec la ferme intention d'en sortir au plus vite. J'en avais eu assez de toutes ces démarches pénibles et j'avais cru qu'après l'enterrement, on me laisserait finalement faire mon deuil en paix. Mon père prit place près de moi et le notaire sortit un document.

-Je croyais que tout avait déjà été régler à la lecture du testament. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Demandais-je irritée.

-Non, les biens ont été vendus et ce qui vous revenais est à présent dans votre compte. Ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel. Je croyais que votre tuteur vous l'aurait expliqué.

-Mon tuteur? Demandais-je surprise qu'il nomme mon père ainsi.

-Oui. Continua le notaire en lançant un regard désapprobateur à mon père. Il se trouve que c'était le sujet de la discussion que nous avons eu un peu plus tôt cette semaine. Jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment approprié et avec l'accord de monsieur ici présent, nous avions décidé de séparer la réunion pour le testament en deux parties. La première pour les biens et avoir, la seconde pour la question de la garde.

-La garde? Demandais-je en lançant un regard interrogateur à mon père qui avait trouvé un intérêt particulier pour ses chaussures.

-Ayant bientôt 18 ans, il n'en tient qu'à vous de choisir avec qui vous voulez vivre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez un endroit bien à vous. Ce choix s'avère cependant plus facile lorsque vous avez tous les éléments en main.

-Quels éléments? Demandais-je de plus en plus perdue.

-Vous avez le choix entre votre père biologique et votre père adoptif, mademoiselle.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand sous le choc et j'oubliai brusquement comment respirer. J'attendais qu'on me dise que c'était un cauchemar, une blague, n'importe quoi! L'air grave du notaire et honteux de celui qui avait prétendu être mon père anéantirent cependant tous mes espoirs de coup monté et une colère sourde monta en moi.

-Comment as-tu pu? Tu le savais! Hurlais-je à l'adresse de l'homme qui fut mon père.

-J'aurais voulus te le dire, mais ta mère me l'a fait promettre avant même que tu ne viennes au monde. Pour moi tu étais ma fille Gabrielle et tu l'es encore. Rappelles-toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite à l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas te blesser Gabrielle, je serai toujours là si tu le veux. Dit-il des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Ma colère s'estompa devant sa culpabilité sincère. Ma mère lui avait fait promettre et il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Je pourrais lui pardonner, peut-être, avec du temps et tenter de comprendre pourquoi.

-Qui est mon père? Demandais-je.

-Il se nomme Barney Ross. J'ai réussi à le contacter il y a de cela quelques jours et il veut venir te rencontrer et te ramener avec lui, si toutes fois tu acceptes.

-Où est-ce qu'il habite? Demandais-je, ressentant le besoin d'en savoir le plus possible.

-New-Orléans, au sud des États-Unis. Ce qui fait de vous une citoyenne à la double nationalité. Vous devez aussi savoir que suite à l'adoption par votre tuteur, votre nom avait été changé. Votre nom complet est donc Gabrielle Ross Lacasse, à la demande de votre mère. Toujours avec l'accord de votre tuteur, tous vos papiers officiels et votre passeport ont été mis à jour pour éviter tous problèmes légaux. Aussi, étant donné que l'âge légal n'est pas le même, des papiers seront signés afin que vous puissiez revenir ici sans besoin d'autorisation parentale à chaque fois.

-J'imagine qu'il ne parle pas français. Dis-je plus pour moi-même.

-Non, cela sera-t-il un problème?

-Absolument pas. Répondis-je, remerciant mentalement ma mère pour tous les cours avancés. Quand est-ce que je peux le rencontrer?

-Il est convoqué dans ce bureau dans une vingtaine de minutes. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de prendre une décision d'ici là. Prenez votre temps. Sortez prendre l'air pendant que je prépare les papiers, vous reviendrez quand il sera là.

Sentant que c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, je me levai et sortit du bureau. J'allai directement à la grande fenêtre qui trônait dans la salle d'attente et regardai la neige tomber doucement au sol. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'horizon et des souvenirs m'envahissaient alors que je reconnaissais différents endroits où j'allais avec ma mère. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Supporterais-je de vivre au milieu de ses souvenirs? Je m'étais dépêché de trouver une chambre d'hôtel pour ne pas avoir à retourner à la maison et m'éviter ainsi plus de douleur. Maison qui était à présent vendue. Je n'avais gardé de son contenu qu'un gros sac de linge et un énorme coffre en cuir contenant le reste de mes choses. Et des graines des fleurs que maman conservait pour les replantées. Le reste était de trop.

Les souvenirs s'entassaient dans ma tête alors que je continuais à regarder au loin. Non, je ne pouvais pas rester. Je mourrais noyée dans ma mémoire, ensevelie sous des tonnes de souffrances. Je devais partir et tout recommencer. De plus, j'avais la chance de le faire et je ne passerais pas à côté. C'était une décision hâtive, certes, mais au fond de moi je sentais que c'était la bonne. Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par des pas résonnants derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit un homme imposant, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants à cause de la neige. Ses yeux semblaient portés le poids du monde. Il me fixait intensément et tout à coup, je compris.

-Vous êtes Barney Ross? Demandais-je, dans un anglais qui manquait visiblement de pratique.

-Et tu es Gabrielle? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation et tentai de lui adresser un sourire.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Dis-je en lui tendant la main. Je m'excuse d'avoir l'air surprise, mais je viens d'apprendre que vous êtes mon père. Personne n'a jugé bon de me le dire avant aujourd'hui.

Il prit ma main brièvement et j'espérais qu'il ne pensait pas que mon amertume était dirigée contre lui. Il me sourit et je me détendis légèrement.

-Alors on est deux. Répondit-il. Quoi que j'ai eu quelques jours d'avance sur toi.

-Et hum, vous êtes à l'aise avec ça? Demandais-je en me maudissant sur le champ de poser des questions aussi stupides et indiscrètes. Désolé, cette situation est juste franchement déstabilisante.

-Je ne l'aurais pas mieux formulé.

-Donc hum, vous êtes venu me chercher? Demandais-je incertaine.

-Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux. Répondit-il. Je ne te forcerai à rien.

-Et vous, vous voulez que je vienne? Demandais-je.

0o0Barney0o0

Cette question avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête depuis que le notaire l'avait appelé. Le voulait-il vraiment? Qu'il l'ait voulut ou non, il était père et il n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir ses responsabilités. Il s'était posé toutes sortes de questions, comme ce qu'il ferait dans telle ou telle situation et son travail? Et même si ça ne la dérangeait pas, serait-il à la hauteur? Et il se demandait comment il s'en sortirait du côté émotif. Serait-elle une enfant difficile? L'aimerait-elle? Toutes ses questions avaient un point commun. Il ne saurait pas s'il n'essayait pas. C'était ce qu'il l'avait décidé à rappeler le notaire pour fixer une date en fin de compte. Ça et la drôle de sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait réalisé qu'il était père. Il se savait incapable d'ignorer sa propre fille, même s'il ne la connaissait pas.

Il avait poussé un long soupir et était entré dans la salle menant au bureau. Elle se tenait là, devant la fenêtre. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se retourna vivement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et, ignorant que la jeune femme se faisait la même réflexion à son sujet, il lui sembla qu'ils portaient un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. Pour peu et il aurait cru voir le reflet de son propre regard. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir à supporter une telle douleur, encore moins seule. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle était sa fille. Son enfant. Une bouffé d'amour paternel lui traversa le corps et il se fit la promesse de la protéger de ses malheurs. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle intensité émotive, mais il se sentait bien. Il était père.

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu viennes. Je ne te promets pas la perfection, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Répondit-il. Et puis on aura le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre.

-Personne n'est parfait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais exception à cette règle. Répondit-elle et afficha un sourire timide. Et puis j'imagine que ça explique beaucoup de choses.

Barney regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller rencontrer le notaire.

-Prête à rendre ça officiel? Demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Et vous? Le défia-t-elle avec un sourire plus sincère.

Le sourire de Barney s'agrandit et il lui fit signe de passer devant.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

-Bonjour, je suis Barney Ross. Je suis venu chercher Gabrielle. Dit-il. Nous avons discutez et elle a décidé de venir avec moi.

J'appréciai l'approche directe de Barney, enfin quelqu'un qui ne tournait pas autour du pot. Mathieu et le notaire se regardèrent, visiblement surpris.

-Tu es certaine de ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

-Oui. Je comprends que tu ais voulu respecter ta promesse faite à maman. Je ne fais pas ça par colère. J'ai juste besoin de partir, de recommencer à zéro et… je veux connaître mon père. Répondis-je et me sentie soulagée lorsque je vis le sourire encourageant de Barney.

-Je comprends. C'est juste dur de te voir partir. Dit-il, résigné.

-Je vais revenir, pour moi, tu es toujours de la famille. Je n'oublierai pas ma promesse. Dis-je.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qui se levait pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis brièvement son étreinte, n'ayant jamais réellement donné dans les grandes démonstrations affectives. Il me relâcha et se tourna pour signer les documents. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se retourna vers moi.

-Prends soin de toi Gabrielle. Appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Puis il se retourna vers Barney. J'aurais préféré que l'on se rencontre en d'autres circonstances. Prenez soin d'elle, elle est la prunelle de mes yeux. Et il faut que vous sachiez que, malgré les apparences, sa mère vous a toujours aimé et je sais que si elle avait pu, elle serait retournée vers vous. Bonne chance, à tous les deux.

Avant que nous n'ayons pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit du bureau. Je ravalai la boule qui s'était formée au fond de ma gorge. Il fallait aller de l'avant et les regrets ne servaient qu'à envenimer les souvenirs. Nous finîmes la paperasse et nous retrouvâmes en avant de la porte.

-Et maintenant? Demandais-je.

-C'est toi qui vois. Répondit-il.

-J'ai faim. Je t'emmène dans un resto typiquement québécois? Demandais-je. J'ai loué une voiture.

-Alors allons-y.

Nous sortîmes et je constatai qu'une couche de neige avait envahi la voiture. Je sortis la balais à neige et entreprit de dégager les fenêtres. J'allais faire la dernière quand je vis que Barney me regardais, l'air d'avoir hâte que j'ai fini.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre, j'avais débarré les portes. Dis-je.

-Et te laisser seule au froid? Répliqua-t-il.

-Moi je suis habituée, toi ça doit te faire un sacré choc de température. Répondis-je en riant.

-Je suis presque surpris qu'il n'y ait pas d'igloo. Répondit-il dans une tentative d'humour.

-Attends, tu verras. Dis-je un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles devant son expression surprise.

Il me le rendit et nous primes la route en quête du Ashton sur grande allée. Après tout, je me doutais que la poutine se ferait rare là-bas. Nous entrâmes dans le fastfood et une odeur de friture envahit mes narines. Oh oui, ça allait me manquer. Je pris sur moi de commander à sa place en lui disant qu'il verrait bien ce qu'on mangerait. Il avait pris un air mi- surpris mi- amusé et m'avait laissé faire. Et c'est devant cette invention divine que je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Je me résignai donc au silence et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

-J'en connais qui aimeraient beaucoup. Me dit Barney en finissant son assiette.

-Je peux leur en faire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était compliquer. Rétorquais-je soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à parler en premier. Et si même moi je peux le faire, c'est qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien par eux-mêmes s'ils le veulent.

-Tu ne cuisines pas? Demanda-t-il.

-Absolument pas. À moins d'y être obliger et je me contente de trucs faciles dans ses cas-là. Je suis une vraie catastrophe. Je crois que je pourrais faire brûler de l'eau. En tout cas c'est ce que mon professeur de science disait. Dis-je avant de m'arrêter en constatant le sourire moqueur de mon père.

-Difficultés scolaires? Demanda-t-il, un léger froncement de sourcils trahissant son inquiétude.

-Non, mon seul problème était la partie pratique de mes labos de science, enfin à part pour la techno. Les produits chimiques ont une dent contre moi. Pour les autres matières tout se passait très bien. J'étais dans un programme avancé et j'ai fini mon diplôme avec un an d'avance. Je pensais aller au cégep, mais maman est tombée malade alors je suis restée avec elle. Dis-je sentant les larmes remonter subitement.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

-Au moins elle ne souffre plus. C'était horrible de la voir comme ça, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle est en paix maintenant, je le sais. Répondis-je en finissant presque dans un murmure.

Il me prit la main et en le regardant, je sus qu'il comprenait sans que j'aie eu besoin de dire un mot. J'avais été très proche de ma mère, mais jamais nous n'avions eu cette capacité de nous comprendre sans rien dire. D'y arriver avec lui alors que je venais de le rencontrer était à la fois déstabilisant et réconfortant. Sentant une ambiance pesante s'installer et voulant l'éviter, je me dépêchai de changer le sujet.

-Je sais que tu viens à peine d'arriver, mais je n'ai franchement pas envie de m'éterniser ici. Je suis entourée de souvenirs et j'ai besoin de repartir à neuf. Tu crois qu'on pourrait partir aujourd'hui?

0o0Barney0o0

S'il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions, la demande de partir au plus vite n'était pas en tête de liste. Il pouvait cependant aisément comprendre le besoin de s'éloigner de ce qui la hantait.

-On peut. Tu veux qu'on passe prendre tes affaires? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, s'il te plait. La location est à côté de l'hôtel où je suis alors on aura qu'à y aller et prendre un taxi ensuite. Répondit-elle.

-Un hôtel? Demanda Barney surpris.

-Je, je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. Je me suis dépêchée de vendre la maison et Mathieu est allé vivre à la maison de campagne. Moi je ne voulais plus être là-bas, ça me donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Dit-elle en évitant de le regarder.

Barney sentit son malaise et décréta qu'il était l'heure de partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel et rendirent la voiture avant de prendre les affaires de la jeune femme et de se diriger vers l'aéroport. Barney dirigea le taxi vers les hangars privés et la jeune femme se demanda s'il le savait. Un bref coup d'œil lui confirma que oui. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'un d'eux et il fit s'arrêter le chauffeur. Gabrielle paya pendant que son père débarquait ses affaires.

-Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, on a une longue route à faire. Il y a une salle de bain au fond et une machine distributrice pas loin. Dit Barney en emportant son coffre et son sac.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et découvrit un vieil avion militaire semblant tout droit sorti de l'époque de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

-On va s'en aller là-dedans?! Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Et c'est toi qui va le piloter?

-Oui.

-Tu sais comment?

-Oui.

-C'est génial! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour le regarder de plus près.

Barney laissa échapper un rire en se disant qu'il aimerait que les gars en pensent la même chose lorsqu'ils montaient à bord.

-Tu auras tout le temps de l'admirer pendant le trajet. Va te préparer. Dit-il.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et il alla faire ses vérifications.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je me rendis dans la petite salle d'eau au fond du hangar. J'avais fini de me rafraichir lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais le teint pâle et mes cernes étaient visibles malgré mon fond de teint. J'avais maigris, même du visage. Une bouffée de stress m'envahit alors que je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix. À voir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Et puis, il y avait cette partie de moi qui avait besoin de réponses. Tous ces : ''tu ressembles tant à ton père'', dits avec une pointe de nostalgie qui me semblait évidente maintenant que j'y pensais. Était-ce vrai? Dans quel sens? J'aimais ma mère et Mathieu, mais j'avais toujours eu cette impression de manque que je faisais taire. Toujours accompagné de ce sentiment de ne pas être de la même famille qu'eux tant j'étais différente. Maintenant je comprenais mieux. Mais ce pourrait-il que cette impression persiste même après avoir connu mon vrai père? J'entendis les portes du hangar s'ouvrir et me dirigeai vers la porte. En tenant la poignée, je réalisai que plus je attendrais, plus je douterais et ça ne mènerait à rien. Mes adieux étaient déjà faits, il fallait faire place au renouveau.

Je montai dans l'avion et mon père ferma derrière moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avant et je m'assis à la place du co-pilote. Il m'indiqua où se trouvaient les couvertures si je voulais aller m'allonger en arrière. Il commença ses manœuvres et nous nous retrouvâmes sur la piste de décollage. L'avion s'éleva rapidement dans les airs et après quelques formalités avec la tour de contrôle, nous étions seuls avec les nuages.

-Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourrais m'apprendre à piloter? Demandais-je.

-Si tu veux, je peux commencer par t'expliquer comment fonctionnent les indicateurs sur le tableau de bord. Je dois faire les vérifications. Répondit-il.

Il commença alors à m'énumérer la fonction de chacun des indicateurs devant nous, bien que plus de la moitié semblaient fournir des données douteuses. Je l'écoutais attentivement, mais la fatigue me rattrapait vite et ma vue se perdit sur les nuages à l'horizon. Le ciel avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une force tranquille et constante qui faisait se sentir bien. Avant même que je ne le réalise, je m'étais endormie.

0o0Barney0o0

Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait arrêté de parler. Quelques secondes plus tard et sans surprise, elle était profondément endormie. Barney ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même dans son sommeil, le stress ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Les prochaines semaines voir même les prochains mois ne seraient pas faciles. Elle aurait de lourdes épreuves à traverser, toutes en même temps et il la trouvait trop jeune pour avoir à subir tout ça. Gabrielle aurait besoin de lui et il devrait surmonter tout ça avec elle, tout en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. La pensée qu'il aurait été là plus tôt s'il avait su tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait dû être là plus tôt.

Il remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à trembler et il prit sa veste pour la déposer sur elle. Inconsciemment, sa fille se blottit contre le vêtement et soupira de soulagement, arrachant un sourire à son père. Elle ne se réveilla pas de tout le trajet, le laissant profondément perdu dans ses réflexions, les yeux fixés sur le ciel.


	3. Chapitre deux

_Bonjour!_

_Toute la première partie devrait être publiée ce soir, alors pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, elle va arriver très vite._

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre deux : Les âmes égarées connaissent le chemin._**

0o0Lee0o0

La sonnerie de téléphone réveilla Lee en sursaut et il jura lorsqu'il vit le nom de Barney sur l'afficheur. Ça faisait plus de trois jour qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace et lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir pourquoi, Tool lui avait dit qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt et qu'il profite de ses vacances.

Ça c'était facile à dire lorsque l'on n'habitait pas avec une femme comme Lacy. Elle était devenue quasiment hystérique et avait planifié toutes sortes de sorties. La sonnerie de son téléphone continua de retentir et Lee répondit, sachant que Barney appellerait jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

-T'es pas mort? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique au possible.

-Pas encore, mais je suis heureux de constater que tu t'en soucies. Rétorqua Barney.

-Ne te flatte pas trop, vieux cinglé. Répondit Lee sur un ton moqueur.

Barney se mit à rire et Christmas eu un sourire en coin. Il n'admettrait pas tout haut qu'il était rassuré, son ego ne s'en remettrait pas, mais il avait l'impression que son ami l'avait compris de lui-même.

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Dit Barney d'une voix légèrement moins assurée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Demanda Lee, curieux.

-Que tu remettes les armes dans l'entrepôt du hangar. On va reporter l'inspection. Dit Barney et Lee commença sérieusement à s'énerver.

-T'es pas bien? Ça nous a pris un temps fou pour sortir les boites! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais, mais c'est important. Dit Barney d'un ton catégorique.

-T'as intérêt. Grogna Lee. Autre chose votre majesté?

-Non, on se voit tout à l'heure. Dit Barney et Lee raccrocha.

Il se retourna pour sortir de son salon et vit une Lacy très mécontente le fixer de la cuisine.

-J'espère pour lui que c'est réellement important. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors que Lacy commençait à s'emporter.

0o0Tool0o0

Lee continuait ses plaintes incessantes à propos d'exploitation et de la perte d'esprit de Barney.

-Mais à quoi ça sert de toute façon! Ça nous a pris un temps fou pour les y emmener et tout d'un coup on doit les cacher? Et puis il part une semaine! Et mes vacances à moi? On y a pensé à ça? Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un sait pourquoi je dois faire ça?

Tool se contenta de sourire largement avant de recommencer à tatouer Gunnar. Toll avait depuis longtemps laissé de côté la plaidoirie de son ami pour un bon livre, tandis que Hale riait ouvertement de Christmas. Tool en était à la moitié du tatouage lorsqu'ils entendirent un le son caractéristique du vieux VUS de Barney. Ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction de la porte pour voir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenir dans l'entrée. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Barney.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Nous avions dépassé de peu l'heure du souper lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Mon père avait rangé l'appareil et mit mes choses dans le coffre d'un vieux camion. Nous avions ensuite roulé jusqu'à un quartier louche, tourner dans une rue encore plus louche et avions finit notre course devant un atelier de tatouage aux allures encore plus douteuses.

-C'est chez toi? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Non, chez un ami. Je devais aller le voir à mon arrivée, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda-t-il l'air anxieux.

-Je me demandais juste si nous pouvions aller manger. Répondis-je en sentant mon estomac se tordre d'appétit.

-On peut commander et manger ici, si ça te va. De toute façon, je doute fort que tu sois la seule à manger. Dit-il d'un ton qui me fit penser que cette situation le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-Ça me va, j'imagine que je l'aurais rencontré tôt ou tard. Tentais-je.

Ma remarque eu l'air de le rassurer et il nous fit entrer dans le garage. En descendant du véhicule, j'entendis plusieurs voix et je m'approchai lentement du cadre de porte. Je vis une bande d'hommes qui avaient tous l'air sensiblement plus jeune que mon père, mis à part celui qui était en train de tatouer.

-C'est pour elle que j'ai dû faire ton ménage!? S'exclama l'un d'eux avec un accent Britannique.

-Hey Barney! Je ne savais pas que tu les aimais jeunes comme ça! Relança le géant homme blond sur lequel l'artiste travaillait.

Je me retournai vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui lancer une réplique particulièrement cinglante, quand je remarquai que mon père avait l'air à vif. Je ravalai donc mes paroles et décidai de le laisser s'arranger avec ça.

-Alors, c'est toi la fille de Barney? Demanda l'homme à l'aiguille en s'avançant pour me tendre la main et mettre fin à l'échange de regards noirs entre mon père et l'homme blond. Je suis Tool.

-Gabrielle. Répondis-je en m'avançant pour la serrer.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, accompagné des expressions choquées des hommes autour. Exception faite du blond qui avait plutôt l'air de s'être subitement transformé en fantôme. En voyant son visage, une vague de fous rires me submergea sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'en eu vite les larmes aux yeux et tentai de me calmer en regardant ailleurs, mais le rire me reprit de plus belle devant leur air complètement traumatisé. Seul Tool semblait comprendre la cause de mon hilarité et la partagé.

-Désoler, vos têtes. Parvins-je à articuler.

-Ils vont s'en remettre. Me dit Tool en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Je l'espère. Répondis-je, finalement remise de mes émotions. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Ils parurent sortir de leur état de transe et se présentèrent chacun leur tour, Gunnar m'adressant des excuses au passage. Je tentai de réprimer l'amusement évident dans ma voix sans beaucoup de succès alors que j'acceptais ses excuses.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu être celle qui te transforme en femme de ménage. Rétorquais-je en envoyant un regard explicite quant à mon agacement face à l'attitude de Lee. Et puis c'est tant mieux, je te vois mal avec une robe et un plumeau.

L'homme se mit à rire franchement en entrainant les autres avec lui, sauf Lee qui marmonnait ''quelque chose comme maltraitance héréditaire''.

0o0Barney0o0

Barney était complètement décontenancé par l'attitude de sa fille. Ni elle ni eux ne savaient qu'ils allaient se rencontrer et pourtant, elle avait parfaitement maitrisé la situation. En tous cas, pour l'instant. Il avait cru que le stress l'avait fait craquer lorsqu'elle s'était mise à rire, mais avait déchanté vite lorsqu'il avait vu l'expression effectivement comique de Gunnar. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. '' Et avec raison'' pensa-t-il.

Il se disait qu'il devrait parler à Lee pour lui expliquer quand il vit l'expression agacée de sa fille quand elle le regardait. Et la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait lancée lui avait, intérieurement, fait décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait eu peur qu'elle soit intimidée par eux et elle lui en bouchait tout un coin. Le bruit d'un grondement d'estomac le fit sortir de sa stupeur.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

-Hey Barney tu ne la nourris pas ? Demanda Hale en riant

-Je croyais que Lee pourrais faire de la cuisine. Rétorquais-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Hale se mit à rire et tapa le concerné dans le dos alors que celui-ci me lançait un regard noir.

-Et moi qui croyais que personne n'arriverait à être aussi sarcastique que toi! S'exclama Hale tout sourire. T'as de la compétition.

0o0Barney0o0

Barney alla commander des pizzas pour tout le monde et chacun se remit à ses activités respectives, sauf Hale qui racontait maintenant une de ses autres histoires incroyables sur comment il était arrivé, ou n'était pas arrivé, à séduire telle ou telle femme. Gabrielle l'écoutait en riant à chaque fois que Hale exagérait de manière flagrante. Barney eut un sourire en coin en voyant l'enthousiasme de Hale à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau publique. La bouffe finit par arriver et Hale s'empara d'une des boites et se prit la première pointe.

-Enfin! Lança-t-il avant de se la faire arracher des mains par Gabrielle.

-Les dames d'abord! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre une bouchée.

Ce geste provoqua l'hilarité générale, alors que Hale gardait sa main en suspend comme s'il avait toujours son morceau. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Barney, sa fille ne manquait pas de cran.

-De quel droit tu prends MA nourriture?! Clama Hale en tentant de reprendre sa pizza.

-Si elle t'était vraiment destinée, alors tu l'aurais mangé! Déclara Gabrielle, hilare.

-Wow, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un lui prendre de la nourriture et s'en sortir vivant. Dit Toll.

-Qu'il essaie! Rétorqua Gabrielle en montrant ses bras comme s'ils étaient plus musclés que les siens.

Tout le monde se remit à rire, même Lee.

0o0Tool0o0

Il vit les gars échanger un sourire entendu à la dernière remarque de la jeune femme et sourit également, avant de voir le regard de Barney s'assombrir.

-Elle ne le sait pas. Constata Tool et devant l'air sérieux de Barney il soupira. Et tu comptes essayer de lui cacher combien de temps?

-Tant que je peux. Répondit Barney.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas fuir le problème éternellement, sans compter le fait qu'elle risque de le découvrir d'elle-même.

Barney soupira également et Tool lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Leur attention fut capté par des éclats de rire et virent Gabrielle et Toll se moquer de Hale.

-Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai vu les gars s'amuser autant. Dit Tool à Barney de manière à ce que lui seul l'entende.

-Moi aussi. J'étais convaincu que ça lui ferait un choc d'être ici. Répondit Barney en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille.

-Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'être ici, d'avoir du changement. Toi et moi on sait ce que ça fait de se remémorer constamment qu'on a perdu quelqu'un. Dit-il.

Gabrielle se leva et vint vers eux.

-Hum, est-ce qu'il y a des toilettes? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement gênée d'avoir à poser la question.

-Juste là. Lui indiqua Tool, alors que la jeune fille se précipitait vers la porte. Qui l'eut cru, demander où se trouve la salle de bain est plus effrayant que de répliquer face à Gunnar.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je sortais de la salle de bain et vis Tool qui rangeait ses aiguilles. Les autres étaient occupés à se lancer des paris alors je m'approchai et vit les dessins accrochés autour du miroir qui surplombait sa table de travail. Un en particulier attira mon attention. Celui du visage d'une femme guerrière entourée de Lys. Elle était magnifique, même ses yeux semblaient pouvoir exprimer sa détermination. Je m'étais rapprocher et, inconsciemment, j'effleurais le dessin du bout des doigts.

-C'est magnifique. Dis-je dans un murmure.

Une boule d'émotion se forma dans ma gorge alors que je continuais de regarder en détail ce dessin qui me faisait tant penser à ma mère. Je savais que Tool me regardait, mais j'étais hypnotisée par l'émotion dégagée par l'image. Cette femme me faisait ressentir tant de choses sans même être réelle. J'aurais voulu pouvoir en faire autant, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir alléger ma peine. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et une main tenant un mouchoir entra dans mon champ de vision.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Tool et en croisant son regard je sus que, d'une certaine façon, il me comprenait. Je lui pris le mouchoir des mains tout en sentant un poids se retirer de mes épaules. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je savais que je n'étais plus seule. Comme pour appuyer ma pensée, il mit sa main sur mon épaule et serra légèrement.

-J'aimerais pouvoir dessiner comme ça. Murmurais-je.

-Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux. Répondit-il doucement.

-Merci. Dis-je ma voix se brisant en chemin.

Je me retournai pour regarder le dessin à nouveau. Il le décrocha et le mit dans mes mains.

-Garde le, il signifie beaucoup plus pour toi que pour moi. Dit-il en me souriant.

Je le lui rendis et pliai le dessin pour le mettre dans mes poches, prenant grand soin de ne pas l'abimer.

0o0Tool0o0

Il avait vu la jeune femme s'approcher de ses œuvres et sa fascination l'avait fait sourire. Il savait reconnaître un artiste quand il en voyait un et la façon qu'avait la jeune femme de traiter le bout de papier comme s'il s'agissait de porcelaine ne laissait aucun doute possible.

Puis, il vit ses larmes. Quelque chose l'avait profondément bouleversée dans cette image et il se doutait bien que c'était en rapport avec sa mère. Il avait pris un mouchoir et le lui avait tendu. Un bref coup d'œil lui avait permis de voir l'interrogation sur le visage des autres et avait balayé leurs questions d'un signe de main. Gabrielle tremblait et il plaça une main sur son épaule.

-J'aimerais pouvoir dessiner comme ça.

C'était un murmure à peine audible et pourtant, il l'avait entendu. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas lancé cette remarque qu'à cause du dessin. Ses yeux chargés de douleur lui avait fait comprendre son besoin de s'exprimer et il lui apprendrait. Il pouvait la sauvé d'elle-même et il ne passerait pas à côté d'une telle occasion. Pas une deuxième fois.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je devais me changer les idées. Il était hors de question que je me mette dans tous mes états devant tout le monde. Je vis que les autres me regardaient tous d'un air inquiet et je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter d'autres regards de pitié. Je me giflais mentalement de m'être autant laissée aller. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à marcher et finit par sortir de la lune lorsqu'un chat me fit sursauter. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était déjà tard et avait oublié dans quel genre de quartier je me trouvais. Un homme me siffla et commença à se dirigé vers moi. J'accélérai jusqu'à ce que je me mette à courir.

Et je courus sans m'arrêter au travers des rues et des ruelles. Je cru entendre mon père et Tool m'appeler pour que je revienne, mais je ne m'étais pas arrêter et je devais être bien loin maintenant. Mes poumons étaient en feu alors que des larmes continuaient à couler de mes joues. Je devais courir depuis longtemps déjà quand je fonçai dans quelqu'un.

Un homme qui sentais l'alcool à plein nez et qui avait l'air un peu trop content de sa trouvaille me sourit d'une manière inquiétante. Je pris une planche de bois qui trainait sur une poubelle et me mis en position pour le frapper. L'homme se mis à rire alors qu'il s'approchait et je m'élançai pour l'attaquer. Il attrapa la planche et l'envoya plus loin. Je ravalai ma salive. J'étais dans la merde.

0o0Barney0o0

Barney et Tool l'avait laissé sortir pour prendre l'air, sachant qu'elle voulait probablement être seule pour reprendre contenance. Au bout d'un moment, Hale alla voir si elle allait bien et revint en leur disant qu'elle avait disparu. Barney et Tool se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, mais il n'y avait personne. Une panique phénoménale s'empara de lui et il sauta dans son camion pour tenter d'aller la trouver.

0o0Tool0o0

Il l'avait vu commencer à se sentir étouffer devant les regards de tout le monde mais n'avait pas pensé qu'elle s'enfuirait comme ça. Il sortit aussi vite que Barney et, ne la voyant pas, retourna à l'intérieur pour prendre sa moto.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Toll.

-Elle a disparu. Répondit-il en démarrant le moteur.

Gunnar fut le prochain avec Hale à sauter sur sa moto et à sortir la retrouver. Les autres ne furent pas long non plus. Ils savaient que le quartier était loin d'être sûr, en particulier pour une jeune femme seule tard le soir. Ils prirent tous une direction différente pour tenter de faire un cercle autour des endroits où elle aurait pu être.

Tout en la cherchant, Tool se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. C'était évident qu'elle allait chercher à se soustraire à autant d'attention et il n'aurait pas dû la laissée seule. Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils cherchaient et personne ne semblait avoir de résultat puisque personne n'avait envoyé de message en ce sens. Il entendit soudainement un hurlement de terreur et se dirigea vers le cri à toute vitesse. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle et son cœur fit un bon. Barney apparaissait avec Gunnar et Hale à l'autre bout de la ruelle presqu'au même moment.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

L'homme me regardait d'un air mauvais alors qu'il continuait de m'approcher. J'eu le réflexe de me retourner pour courir, mais il me retint par le bras.

-Ne t'en vas pas comme ça! Mes amis arrivent.

Je vis avec horreur quatre autres hommes s'avancer en riant. Il me serra contre lui et commença à essayer de me caresser. Je lui envoyai un coup juste au bon endroit et profitai de sa chute pour tenter de m'enfuir. Un autre me rattrapa et m'envoya un coup au visage qui me fit tomber à mon tour. Il se mit au-dessus de moi et sortit un long couteau de sa poche. Il appuya le bout de la lame contre ma gorge au moment où je hurlais pour qu'on vienne m'aider.

-Personne ne viendra à ton secours princesse.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas le voir me trancher la gorge. J'entendis des bruits de moteurs qui se rapprochaient et le sifflement d'un objet qui fend l'air. J'ouvris les yeux au moment où un couteau se plantait dans la gorge de l'homme au-dessus de moi. Le sang m'éclaboussa le visage et je me dépêchai de tasser le couteau avant qu'il ne me tombe dessus.

Je repoussai le corps et je sentis une paire de bras me remettre debout. Tool. Je m'accrochai à lui autant par peur que pour rester debout. J'étais étourdie et ma tête me faisait mal. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler derrière ma tête et sur ma joue et je réalisai avec horreur que c'était mon sang. Je vis le corps avec le couteau par terre et me dégageai de la prise de Tool pour vomir. Les autres arrivèrent en courant et avant même qu'ils aient pu m'atteindre je m'évanouis.

0o0Barney0o0

Tool avait abattu l'homme au-dessus de Gabrielle et Barney allait la rejoindre quand il se fit barrer la route par l'un des attaquants. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'il s'écroule par terre. Hale et Gunnar s'étaient occupés des trois autres.

Il courut vers elle alors qu'il la voyait vomir par terre. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Barney la prit dans ses bras et la ramena au camion avant de se diriger de toute urgence vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

0o0Tool0o0

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de lancer son couteau et il remercia le ciel que la jeune femme ait eu la présence d'esprit de repousser l'arme de son attaquant avant qu'il tombe sur elle. Il descendit de la moto et courra vers elle alors qu'elle se dégageait du corps. Il vit avec horreur qu'elle était blessée, sérieusement. Il la remit sur ses pieds et la serra contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. En le reconnaissant, la jeune femme le serra à son tour avant de se dégager pour vomir. Il allait l'aider à se relever quand elle perdit connaissance et s'écroula au sol. Barney, qui était arrivé entre temps, la prit et l'emmena avec lui.

La jeune femme aurait besoin de soins rapidement. Il resta un moment immobile à se regarder les mains couvertes du sang de Gabrielle. Ça ne pouvait être que le sien. Il prit le couteau toujours planté dans le corps et le nettoya avant de le remettre dans son étui.

-J'ai appelé les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre, il va falloir faire un peu de nettoyage. Dit Hale en sortant Tool de son manque de réaction.

Il commença à les aider à faire disparaitre les preuves et entendit vaguement Gunnar remercier le ciel qu'ils l'aient trouvé à temps. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Les autres arrivèrent et une fois le travail terminé, ils retournèrent tous chez Tool.

0o0Barney0o0

Les infirmières l'avaient informé qu'elle ne courrait plus aucun danger, mais son stress ne diminuait pas. Il ne le ferait probablement pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur pied. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Ça ne pouvait pas être Tool, puisqu'elle ne l'aurait pas serré comme ça si ça avait été à cause de lui.

Il se mit la tête entre les mains avant de se lever pour aller chercher un autre café. L'aube commençait à apparaitre et il poussa un long soupir. Même s'il avait pu se coucher, il n'aurait pas été capable de dormir.

Son arrivée à l'urgence avait été très remarquée. Il était entré et avait passé les portes pour la mettre directement sur une civière. L'un des docteurs allait le lui reprocher avant de voir l'état de la jeune femme. C'était effectivement très urgent. Alors qu'il se remémorait la scène, il déboucha dans la salle familiale où se trouvait un Tool apparemment aussi fatigué que lui.

0o0Tool0o0

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps, juste le temps de savoir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez Gabrielle. Lee était repartit tout de suite après. Toll avait dit qu'il passerait à l'hôpital le lendemain pour voir comment elle allait. Il était ensuite monté se coucher. Seuls Tool, Hale et Gunnar restaient.

-C'est beaucoup à supporter pour quelqu'un de son âge, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Dit Hale en finissant sa bière.

-Elle a eu de la chance qu'on la retrouve à temps, ces enfoirés ne lui auraient pas fait de cadeau! S'exclama Gunnar. Tu penses repartir à neuf et boom! Une bande de salopards te coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Il eut un rire amer avant de caler sa bouteille.

-J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. Ajouta-t-il. C'est une fille bien. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'adapter à nous aussi vite que ça.

-On le souhaite tous. Répondit Tool en regardant sa bouteille encore pleine.

-Je vais y aller, j'imagine qu'on risque de se croiser à l'hôpital demain. Dit Hale. À plus les gars!

Gunnar leva sa bouteille et Tool lui fit un signe de main.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher avant de m'écrouler! Dit Gunnar avant de prendre l'ascenseur menant aux étages supérieurs.

Tool resta seul et immobile pendant de longues minutes. Il s'était promit de l'aider à se protéger d'elle-même et il avait fallu moins d'une demi-heure pour qu'il échoue. L'image d'une femme se tenant sur le bord d'un pont refit surface dans son esprit et le visage de Gabrielle prenait sa place. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dormir, il prit sa moto et se rendit à l'hôpital.

0o0Barney0o0

-Comment elle va? Demanda Tool.

-Les médecins et les infirmières disent qu'elle est stable, mais ne savent pas quand elle va se réveillée. À ce moment-là on devrait savoir si elle gardera des séquelles de sa blessure à la tête. Répondit Barney en se servant un café.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste?

-Une commotion à la tête et cinq points de suture. Un œil a beurre noir et elle s'est fendue la joue.

Tool réprima un frisson d'horreur alors que Barney le guidait vers la chambre de Gabrielle. Ils arrivèrent et Tool s'approcha d'elle, sous le regard protecteur de Barney.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie comme ça? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Elle s'est mise à pleurer en regardant un dessin. Elle s'est retournée et a vu que tout le monde la regardait. Elle a dut se sentir étouffer et a voulu prendre l'air. Tool en enlevant une mèche du visage de Gabrielle.

-J'aurais dû faire attention, prévenir les autres. Ne pas la laissée seule dehors. Ça ne fait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle est à ma charge et elle se retrouve déjà dans un lit d'hôpital! Dit Barney en colère contre lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne ne l'a vu venir. Dit Tool en s'approchant de lui. Et les gars sont au courant. Ils veulent passer aujourd'hui pour savoir comment elle va.

-Elle leur a fait toute qu'une impression j'imagine. Dit Barney.

-Pas une mauvaise si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. On est bien placer pour la comprendre et personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle se ferait attaquer. Répondit Tool.

-Un peu quand même! Si j'en avais parlé les gars auraient fait plus attention et elle ne serait pas partie! S'exclama Barney les yeux embrouillés de colère contenue.

-Je suis désolée papa. Murmura Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle! Dit-Barney en s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

-Je m'excuse papa, je n'aurais pas dû partir, je n'ai pas réalisé que je m'étais éloignée et il y a eu cet homme et, et, je suis désolée! Dit Gabrielle en pleurant.

Barney la prit dans ses bras doucement et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait. Il réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait appelé papa et il la serrait encore plus. Un gémissement de douleur le fit desserrer son étreinte.

-Mal de tête. Marmonna Gabrielle.

-Je vais chercher l'infirmière, Tool va rester avec toi. Dit Barney avant de se précipiter dehors.

0o0Tool0o0

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence avant que Barney le lui dise et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle rougit du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

-Si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je plaindrais les infirmières. Dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour.

Tool rit malgré lui. Après tout, à chacun sa façon de se sentir mieux et ça lui enlevait un poids de la voir réveillée et consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

-Je, hum, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas aussi impulsive d'habitude et hum… oh mon dieu j'ai été stupide! Je fais jamais quelque chose d'irréfléchi et il a fallu que ça soit ça et devant tout le monde! Je suis tellement désoler! Débita-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

Tool lui prit la main et elle la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Pour moi, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Cependant ça serait bien que tu évites de te mettre dans des situations comme ça. J'ai passé l'âge de parcourir toute la ville en pleine nuit. Dit-il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée et euh…je, je t'ai pas vomi dessus Enh? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une teinte rouge pivoine.

-Non. Dit Tool en retenant son fou rire face au ridicule de la question.

-Tant mieux, je me serais sentie mal que tu me sauves et que je te dégobille dessus. Ça aurait manqué de reconnaissance. Dit-elle.

Tool ne pouvait plus se retenir et éclata d'un rire sonore. Elle le regardait sérieusement, comme si elle cherchait ce qu'il y avait de drôle et c'était probablement le cas, et il se força à se calmer.

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux toujours venir me voir. Dit Tool en ayant repris un peu de son sérieux.

-Merci, je le ferai. Répondit-elle.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Mon père revint quelques instants plus tard avec, enfin, un médecin et des antidouleurs. Il me fit passer plusieurs tests et il conclut que, pour quelqu'un avec cinq points de suture en arrière de la tête, je me portais très bien et donc qu'il me suffirait de repos et de médicaments.

-Alors je peux sortir? Demandais-je avec espoir.

-On va attendre de voir comment ça se passe aujourd'hui et peut-être que vous pourrez sortir demain matin.

-Demain?! Mais vous avez dit que j'allais bien! Je peux très bien me débrouillée seule! M'offusquais-je en tentant de sortir de mon lit.

Manœuvre que je regrettai aussitôt. Je retombai dans les bras de Tool, qui m'aida à me rasseoir sur le lit.

-On voit ça! Répliqua le médecin.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Mon père aussi peu très bien s'occuper de moi! Rétorquais-je.

-Ça aussi on a vu ça. Marmonna le médecin.

-Q'UEST-CE QUE T'AS DIT CONNARD?! M'écriais-je alors qu'il palissait à vue d'œil.

Mon père et Tool n'avaient visiblement pas compris ce qui se passait et me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Je bondis hors du lit sans faire attention à l'étourdissement et m'approchai de lui. Il marmonna des paroles que je ne compris pas.

-RÉPÈTE ESPÈCE DE COINCÉ DU CUL BOURRÉ AUX STÉRÉOTYPES JE VEUX QU'ILS T'ENTENDENT! Hurlais-je, folle de rage à l'idée qu'il insulte mon père et indirectement ceux qui l'avaient aidé à me sauver la vie.

-J'ai dit que ça aussi on avait vu ça! Débita-t-il très nerveux.

Un éclair de compréhension suivit d'un de colère traversa le visage de mon père et Tool.

-Écoute-moi bien, mon père et ses amis, dont l'homme qui est là, m'a sauvé la vie d'une bande de trou-du-cul ivrognes. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je serais morte dans ce que j'imagine être d'atroces souffrances. Alors si tu t'attaques à eux, tu t'en prends à moi. Et je peux te garantir que si tu continues à dire des conneries en te basant sur des préjugés dus à ton éducation limité de merde, je vais te poursuivre et TE METTRE TELLEMENT D'AVOCATS AU CUL QUE TU NE POURRAS PLUS JAMAIS MARCHER DROIT! Lui criais-je à un centimètre du visage. COMPRIS?

\- Oui, oui. Bredouilla-t-il.

-Maintenant, je veux mes prescriptions, mes affaires et mon congé d'hôpital.

-Tout de suite. Dit-il avant de courir hors de ma chambre.

Prise d'une crampe atroce à la tête je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit. Barney et Tool continuaient de me regarder comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire.

0o0Barney0o0

Les mots du médecin l'avaient frappé directement sur sa corde sensible. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire sa façon de penser quand Gabrielle lui sauta presqu'à la gorge. Elle le défendait avec tant de conviction que ça lui réchauffa le cœur et le surpris tout à la fois. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, le médecin avait l'air d'avoir été menacé par Gunnar dans ses mauvais jours. Il se mit à rire comme il pensait ne jamais l'avoir fait dans toute sa vie. Sa fille ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, comme lui. Un sentiment de fierté le parcourut et il arrêta de rire pour lui sourire franchement. Cette enfant lui faisait un bien fou, même si elle ne savait probablement pas à quel point.

0o0Tool0o0

Il n'avait pu que rire de voir le médecin aussi apeuré. Mais ce n'était rien face au mélange d'émotions créé par sa détermination à les défendre. Il regarda Gabrielle plus attentivement. Elle avait été convaincue de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je le pense vraiment et puis, c'est la moindre des choses non? On ne s'attaque pas à la famille. Dit-elle.

Avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, le médecin revenait avec toutes ses choses. Tool se contenta d'apprécier la confiance que lui portait la jeune femme. Il avait tué pour elle et elle le défendait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il en connaissait beaucoup qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ce serait à son tour de l'aider.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Même si j'avais insisté pour dire que je pouvais marcher seule, mon père m'avait assise sur une chaise roulante pour m'emmener au camion. Tool avait l'air de s'amuser grandement de l'agacement de Barney alors qu'il tentait de me convaincre de ne faire aucun effort. J'appris que mon refus de me faire soigner semblait être héréditaire.

Arrivés au camion, il m'aida à monter et Tool me fit promettre de passer le voir quand j'irais mieux. Il roula des yeux quand je lui dis que je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude aux autres aussi.

-Fais juste prendre soin de toi. Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je lui rendis et lui rappelai que de toute façon, il m'avait promis des cours de dessin. Nous partîmes finalement chacun de notre côté. J'allais enfin découvrir mon nouveau chez moi.


	4. Chapitre trois

_Bonjour!_

_Que dire d'autre à part voici la suite? Et pour ceux qu'il l'avait déjà lue, aimez vous les ajouts?_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre trois : J'ai vu du sang sur tes mains._**

0o0Barney0o0

Sa fille s'était endormie dans la voiture et il l'avait transportée dans sa chambre. Il avait ensuite prit son téléphone pour dire aux autres de ne pas aller à l'hôpital pour rien et il s'était retrouvé seul sur son divan avec une vieille bouteille de fort entre les mains. La scène de la veille défilant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il savait que Tool avait été honnête lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qui avait provoqué sa fuite et les paroles du médecin lui revenaient. Il aurait dû prévoir une telle réaction et n'avait pas été à la hauteur. C'était une douloureuse constatation.

Il ne voulait pas que Gabrielle s'en veuille pour ça. Les émotions sont de ces choses que l'on ne doit jamais sous-estimées. Barney finit la bouteille et monta se laver. Le sang coulait dans le drain de douche et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ça. Tool avait tué pour elle bon sang! Ils l'avaient tous fait. Bien qu'elle n'en soit probablement pas consciente pour les autres, mais le lien ne serait pas difficile à faire. Il n'aurait pas le choix de lui expliquer, mais comment il y parviendrait, ça c'était une autre histoire. Aurait-elle peur? Elle avait eu beau ne pas s'enfuir en voyant Tool et les avoir défendus, il était loin d'être convaincu qu'elle avait saisi toute l'ampleur de la situation. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla se coucher, remerciant l'alcool de l'aider à dormir.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il se leva tôt, pour changer. Gunnar regarda son téléphone et vit un message de Barney lui disant que Gabrielle était sortie de l'hôpital. Cinq points de sutures. Il grinça des dents. Il ne pourrait jamais prétendre être sain d'esprit, mais il y a des limites que jamais il ne franchirait. Il descendit se faire à manger dans la cuisine commune et vit Tool assit à la table, cerné jusqu'au menton.

-T'es debout? Demanda Tool, visiblement surpris de voir Gunnar réveillé avant deux heures de l'après-midi.

-Oui. Répondit Gunnar et il vit Tool sourire.

Il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il n'était pas du matin.

-Alors, elle va bien? Demanda Gunnar, s'efforçant d'être sociable.

-Elle est encore sous le choc, mais j'imagine que ça va passer. Elle était allée prendre une marche et s'est fait suivre. Expliqua Tool et Gunnar soupira.

-Ce quartier est infeste. Lâcha le blond en prenant une tasse de café. Ton café aussi.

Tool rit et prit une gorgée du sien.

-T'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Rétorqua Tool.

-Nah, il serait pire. Dit Gunnar et les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

-Ça c'est certain. Ajouta Toll qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Et il est très bien ce café.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit. Je regardai autour et vit une bibliothèque reliée à une table de travail en bois noirs. Je me relevai doucement et pris conscience plus clairement de ce qui m'entourait. Je me trouvais dans un lit énorme en bois massif aussi noir que les autres meubles, dont les tables de chevet. Le cadran se trouvant sur l'une d'elle m'indiqua qu'il était déjà midi. Mon estomac se mit à gronder. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre près de ma porte, qui s'ouvrit sur mon père.

-Bien dormi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, des cauchemars. Répondis-je sincèrement.

-Ça va aller? Demanda-t-il, l'air très inquiet.

-Il faut. J'imagine que je ne devais pas m'attendre à m'en remettre d'un seul coup. Dis-je.

-Non, mais avec le temps ça devrait aller. Répondit-il, hésitant. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

-Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine, j'aurais pu venir à table.

-Je préfère que tu te reposes. Je t'emmène tes choses, je reviens. Dit-il avant de sortir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au plateau qu'il avait déposé sur ma table de chevet et m'empara de l'assiette d'œuf. J'en avais presque dévoré la moitié quand il revint pour dépose mon coffre au pied du lit, mon sac trônant dessus.

-Tu as une salle de bain juste là, elle est à toi alors organise la comme tu veux. C'est comme la chambre. On pourra aller magasiner quand tu te sentiras bien. Dit-il avant de s'arrêter en me voyant presque m'étouffer avec ma bouchée.

-Désolé, c'est juste que je t'imagine mal en train de magasiner. Répondis-je en faisant passer avec un verre d'eau. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas grand-chose à aller chercher, la chambre est très bien comme ça et je n'ai jamais été du genre à magasiner pour le plaisir.

-Je vois. Quand même, on pourra y aller si tu veux. Répondit-il avec un regard inquisiteur.

-D'accord. Je voulais aller me chercher une voiture de toute façon. Dis-je.

Il acquiesça et me laissa seule avec mes choses. Je pris mes antidouleurs et finit de manger. Je me sentais déjà mieux par rapport à y hier. J'entrepris donc de serrer mes choses à leur place. Ma collection de livre rempli la bibliothèque, qui était pourtant énorme. Même chose pour mes cahiers et crayons dans le bureau. Au moins la surface de travail était grande et mon portable ne prenait donc pas toute la place. Mon très peu de vêtements et souliers ne remplissaient même pas la moitié du placard et mes produits d'hygiènes se retrouvèrent en surnombre par rapport à la petite pharmacie de la salle de bain. Une vraie maison de gars, pensais-je.

J'entrepris la tâche délicate d'aller me laver. Je sortis une serviette de la petite armoire près de la douche et remarquai un motif de crâne avec un oiseau dessus. The expendables, était écrit en dessous. Étrange, mais je n'y portais pas attention plus que ça, j'avais besoin de me laver. J'enlevai mes vêtements et vis les taches de sang. Son sang. L'homme mort. Je sautai dans la douche et mis l'eau chaude. Je me vidai la bouteille de savon dessus et me mis à frotter la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge foncée, presqu'en sang. Je sentais des larmes me brûler les yeux et une envie de hurler me prit subitement. Je la réprimai. J'avais vu un homme mourir, sur moi, par ma faute. Ma conscience avait beau me hurler que je ne l'avais pas tué et que lui m'aurait assassiné. J'avais quand même cette douleur intense à la poitrine qui s'intensifiait.

Tout ça c'était produit parce que je m'étais laissé emporter par mes émotions. C'était ma faute et je méritais de souffrir. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol de la douche et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau alors que je pleurais de rage et de culpabilité. Je n'avais pas lancé le couteau, mais ça revenait au même. Ma faiblesse avait tué cet homme. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse.

Je me lavai rapidement et sortis pour me sécher. Je coiffai mes cheveux délicatement pour ne pas me faire plus mal à la tête et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les larmes et mon teint était cadavérique. Je sortis m'habiller et enfilai des jeans noirs avec un t-shirt noir. Je vis les traces de griffure sur mes bras ainsi qu'un bleu en forme de main. L'endroit où l'on m'avait retenu pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Je frissonnai. J'attrapai une veste aussi noire que le reste et mis mes bottes en cuir étonnement noires elles-aussi. J'étais satisfaite de l'ensemble, de toutes façon, je n'avais jamais vraiment mis de la couleur et aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée pour changer mes habitudes. Je m'approchai du lit et vis les tâches de sang que mes vêtements avaient dû laisser sur les draps blancs. Je tirai d'un coup et les roulai en boule avec mes vêtements sales. Je les jetai aux poubelles et refermai le sac avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer valsé dehors. Je sortis de la chambre avec le sac en mains et descendis prudemment l'escalier, ne souhaitant pas aggraver l'étourdissement qui menaçait de pointer à l'horizon. Je me dirigeai vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et lançai le tout au bout de mes bras. Des larmes se remirent à couler le long de mes joues et je refermai la porte. En me retournant, je tombai nez à nez avec mon père.

-Il y avait des tâches de sang. Je vais en racheter d'autres. Dis-je en ayant peur de l'avoir mis en colère.

Pour toute réponse, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui alors que je me remettais à pleurer. Il passa la main sur un de mes bras et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de douleur. J'y étais allé fort avec mes ongles et j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas entendu. Il se recula et pris mon bras pour relever ma manche. Je le retirai aussitôt, ne voulant pas qu'il voit mes marques. Il me regarda sévèrement avec toutes fois une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il reprit mon bras et souleva la manche alors que je me mordais la lèvre en tentant de m'empêcher de pleurer d'avantage.

-Gabrielle. Murmura-t-il avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Je ne voulais pas. J'ai paniqué et je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je serrais aussi fort. Je ne recommencerai pas! Débitais-je, mes jambes menaçant de céder sous le poids des sanglots. Je suis désolée papa. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

0o0Barney0o0

Elle avait retiré son bras trop brusquement pour qu'il n'y ait rien. Il le reprit et releva la manche, ses yeux s'agrandissant en voyant les traces de griffures qu'elle s'était infligé.

-Gabrielle. Murmura-il.

Elle se mit à s'excuser d'absolument tout avec une peur nette dans ses yeux. Il sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui en la voyant dans un tel état. Le sang avait dû être le choc de trop, celui qui l'avait ramenée à l'horrible réalité. Et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle pensait être la cause de tout ça.

Il rabaissa la manche et la prit de nouveau contre lui. Prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle continuait de pleurer et il aurait pu se passer des heures qu'il aurait continué à la tenir. Elle en avait de besoin et il s'était promis d'être là pour elle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on aurait dû faire plus attention. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le poids des émotions. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé, pas même toi. Dit-il en pensant tout de même que lui aurait dû.

-Mais c'est moi qui suis sorti! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, personne ne serait mort! Cria-t-elle en se dégagent vivement de sa prise.

Et là, la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Elle se sentait coupable de la mort des hommes qui l'avaient attaqué. Elle était certaine d'être la cause directe de leur mort, rien de moins. Ça, ça serait beaucoup plus difficile à gérer que la simple culpabilité d'avoir envoyé tout le monde à sa recherche. Ça serait plus difficile encore que de l'aider à se remettre d'avoir vu quelqu'un tué et mourir. Elle était convaincue de l'avoir tué. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'arriver seul à la convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que pour ça, il devrait lui faire réaliser que les gens en qui elle avait confiance avait été ceux qui avait tué. Ça serait un calvaire et il aurait besoin d'aide.

-Viens, on va prendre l'air, d'accord? Demanda-t-il. Je veux qu'on se parle et prendre une marche devrait te calmer.

-Où on va? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix briser par les larmes.

-Chez Tool. On va chez Tool.

Ils sortirent et partirent en direction de l'atelier. Ils marchaient lentement sans rien dire. Ils étaient à peine à quelque minute à pieds de là, mais le chemin parut avoir pris des heures. Ils virent finalement la façade de chez Tool et entrèrent.

0o0Tool0o0

Il entendit des pas dans l'entrée et se détourna de sa peinture pour voir Barney et Gabrielle. L'une avait l'air dans tous ses états tandis que l'autre semblait en proie à un stress intense. Ne voulant pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, il ne fit pas de remarques. Ni ne posa la question stupide pour savoir comment ils allaient. Leur visage avait déjà répondu à ça, merci bien.

-Est-ce que les autres sont là? Demanda Barney.

-Oui, Gunnar mange et Toll doit être en train de lire en haut. Répondit-il.

-Gabrielle, tu peux monter s'il te plait? Je ne serai pas long. Dit Barney.

-Et hum… ça fonctionne ce machin? Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine en pointant l'ascenseur.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Répondit Barney.

Elle fit comme demander en adressant à Tool un bonjour timide au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Tool une fois que la jeune femme fut montée.

-J'ai découvert des traces d'automutilation involontaire sur ses bras. Elle se les ait faites avec ses ongles. C'est la vue du sang sur les vêtements qui l'a fait craquée. Elle a tout pris et l'a mis dans un sac poubelle avant de tout jeté dehors. Dit Barney

Tool sentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle s'était fait du mal. Et il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave, ils s'étaient attendu à un traumatisme. Barney serrait les poings et semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Elle est convaincue que, indirectement, c'est elle qui les a tués. Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Barney n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer, il avait déjà compris tout ce que ça impliquait. Il sursauta quand Barney frappa dans le mur à côté de lui.

-Non seulement je devrai la convaincre de ne pas se détesté elle-même, mais en plus je devrai la persuadée qu'elle ne me déteste pas non plus. Bordel de merde! Cria-t-il en se remettant à frapper le mur.

Tool le laissa faire, ne voulant pas se retrouver à la place du mur. Il arrêta subitement, les mains en sang. Un bruit d'ascenseur qui redescend se faisait entendre et Gabrielle les regarda fixement. Elle avait dû entendre son père crier.

-Papa? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Et puis elle vit ses mains. Elle devint blême en faisant le lien entre les traces au mur, les bruits et l'état de ses jointures.

0o0Toll0o0

Il entendit le mécanisme de l'ascenseur et vit Gabrielle en sortir. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide qu'il lui rendit et Gunnar se leva pour lui offrir un café. Elle le prit et prit place près du blond.

-Hum, je voulais vous dire merci pour hier. Dit-elle. Je ne serais probablement plus là si vous n'étiez pas venus m'aidée et…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. La coupa Toll avec douceur. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tool nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et Gunnar à rire.

-Je crois que tu l'as gênée. Se moqua le blond.

Gabrielle lui envoya un regard noir et Gunnar lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-T'es jaloux. Lâcha-t-elle et ce fut au tour de Toll de rire.

-Elle est perspicace. Dit Gunnar en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire explicite.

Toll leva les yeux au ciel devant les tentatives non dissimulées de Gunnar et Gabrielle rougit d'avantage.

\- Bordel de merde! Cria Barney et Gabrielle se rendit à l'ascenseur.

Gunnar allait la suivre, mais Toll le retint.

-Ils doivent régler ça entre eux. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au courant pour notre travail. Expliqua Toll et Gunnar le regarda d'un air sévère.

-Il aurait dû le lui dire. Dit-il.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider pour lui. Trancha Toll et Gunnar ne put qu'acquiescer.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je regardai Tool et une foulée d'images de la veille m'assaillirent. Le couteau tranchant la gorge de l'homme et Tool se précipitant sur moi, provenant de la même direction que le couteau. Je me sentis subitement nauséeuse alors que d'autres liens se faisaient dans ma tête. **_Je devrai la persuadée qu'elle ne me déteste pas non plus_**_._ Elle avait entendu les autres se battre et ne pas se relever. Son père n'avait rien eu, pas plus que les autres apparemment. Je regardai à nouveau les mains de mon père et le sang qu'il y avait dessus. Tool et le couteau qui prenait place sur sa table. Ils avaient tué pour moi. Sans hésitation aucune, car s'ils l'avaient fait, je serais morte. C'était trop rapide et précis pour avoir été un coup de chance. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Il y a du sang sur tes mains. Dis-je, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y a beaucoup de sang sur tes mains.

0o0Tool0o0

C'était clair, aucun doute possible. Elle l'avait compris toute seule, très vite. Et ça n'avait pas l'air bon. Ils étaient tous à court de mots, tous pour des raisons différentes. Et puis, il se passa quelque chose d'impensable, d'inespéré. Elle s'approcha de Barney et lui prit les mains.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te détester pour avoir voulu me sauver la vie papa. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Barney la regarda droit dans les yeux et n'y vit pas de mensonges. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Tool et s'approcha de lui.

-Même si, en fin de compte, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie. Lui dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Merci.

Il resta interdit un moment avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Sa gratitude le touchait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

0o0Barney0o0

Il était surpris au possible par ce dénouement. C'était l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'il ait vu d'un enfant à son père. Et, à bien y penser, qu'il ait vu tout court. Il vit Gabrielle remercier Tool et il en perdit presque pied. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire et me reculai, rouge de la racine des cheveux aux orteils. Je me raclai la gorge, faute d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire. Je les regardai alternativement et me rendis une seconde fois auprès de mon père.

-Tu devrais soigner tes mains. Dis-je en les pointant du doigt. Est-ce que tu as de quoi les désinfecter?

-Je vais le chercher. Dis Tool en disparaissant par l'une des portes derrière.

J'emmenai un tabouret près de la table de Tool et fit signe à mon père de me rejoindre. Il arriva au même moment que son ami. Je me mis à la tâche, prenant soin de désinfecter toutes les plaies. Je lui devais bien ça. Après tout, ils avaient tué à cause de moi. C'était de ma faute si on en était là, même si je ne les avais pas tués moi-même, je les avais poussés à le faire. C'était presque pire.

-J'ai fini. Dis-je en passant un bandage sur ses mains.

-Bon alors on peut peut-être commencer le vrai travail alors. Dit-Tool.

Je le regardai avec un point d'interrogation dans le visage.

-Tu ne voulais pas que je t'apprenne à dessiner?

-Oui! Dis-je précipitamment.

Il me sourit et sortit son matériel. Il travaillait avec de la qualité, ça se voyait tout de suite. Mon père s'excusa et monta voir Toll, me laissant seule avec l'artiste.

-Alors, on commence par le traçage?

Je lui souris timidement et il commença à me montrer différentes techniques. Il était patient et surtout, extrêmement clair et précis. Il aurait été bon professeur, peut-être même l'avait-il déjà été. Je ne vis même pas le temps passer et j'entendis à peine mon père redescendre avec Toll et Gunnar. Quand je relevai la tête de mes feuilles, il s'était passé une bonne demi-heure.

0o0B&amp;T&amp;G0o0

Ils ne furent pas surpris de le voir monter pour les rejoindre. Ce qui les fit hésiter, ce fut l'air complètement perdu de Barney.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Toll.

-Elle a compris que nous les avions tués. Lâcha Barney et les deux hommes le regardèrent avec appréhension. Et elle nous a remerciés de l'avoir sauvée.

Ils affichèrent un air aussi surpris que celui de Barney.

-Alors, elle sait maintenant? Tenta Gunnar.

-Non, elle ne sait pas et pour l'instant, c'est mieux comme ça. Répondit Barney.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui mentir. Lui reprocha Gunnar, ignorant le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Toll.

-Je ne lui mens pas! Rétorqua Barney. Elle n'est simplement pas prête à entendre la vérité.

Gunnar tut la réplique cinglante qui lui passa à l'esprit, sachant que la patience de Barney avait ses limites.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

-Tu lui bourre le crâne avec toutes tes explications! Lâcha le blond. Tu vas finir par lui faire exploser la tête!

-Laisse l'art à ceux qui savent l'apprécier! Rétorqua Tool en riant.

-Au moins elle n'a pas la tête dans les livres comme Road, lui et sa bibliothèque aux milles livres. Ajouta Gunnar.

Toll prit un air offusqué et Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Moi, je restais sous le choc. Mille?

-Mille? Sérieusement? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Non, j'en ai six cent. Répondit-il. Ils sont juste jaloux parce qu'ils ne savent que regarder les images.

Sa réplique me fit éclater de rire. Combien de fois ma mère et mes amis m'avaient reprochés d'avoir toujours le nez dans les bouquins. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon livre pour détendre ou stimuler l'esprit, j'en restais convaincue.

-Il y en a beaucoup dans ces cas-là, le nombre de personnes qui oublient de quoi à l'air un vrai roman est effarent. Quand même, je suis jalouse, je n'en n'ai qu'une centaine. Dis-je.

Gunnar s'étouffa avec sa salive alors que Toll m'adressa un sourire sincère.

-C'est déjà impressionnant pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Je lis de tout, du fantastique jusqu'au policier en passant par le psychologique. L'univers des livres est sans limites. Répondis-je avec le sourire. Contente d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui je peux en parler sans avoir l'impression de l'endormir.

-Si tu veux, tu peux m'emprunter des livres, la bibliothèque est dans le salon où on était en haut et, comme tu peux maintenant t'en douter, ils sont tous à moi. Dit-il en lançant un regard moqueur à Gunnar. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire lequel tu m'as emprunté.

-Merci! Répondis-je, résistant de peu à l'envie de monter voir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans.

Les autres eurent l'air de le constaté et échangèrent des regards entendus. Je venais de mettre la main sur un moyen de me changer les idées, je n'allais pas passer à côté.

-Gabrielle, on devrait y aller maintenant. Dit Barney. On a des choses à aller chercher.

Je dis donc au revoir à tout le monde et suivit mon père dehors. Une fois retournés chez lui, nous prîmes le camion et il m'emmena dans un magasin de déco. Je passai les portes en même temps que lui et jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Je vis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre et étouffai un rire. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer le magasinage. J'allais faire sa vite, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille type de noirs.

-Tu pourrais prendre le temps de choisir d'autres couleurs. Me lança-t-il visiblement amusé de voir qu'à part un changement de texture et des lampes et draps argentés, tout était noir.

-Pourquoi? Ça a toujours été ma couleur préférée, et puis, ça va avec tout. Répondis-je.

0o0Barney0o0

Il avait tellement eu de remarques de la part des autres parce qu'il aimait les crânes et le noir qu'il en aurait fallu de peu qu'il se mette à rire. D'une certaine manière, sa fille était parvenue à lui ressembler. Rien d'inutile, Rien de pas à sa place et tout noir. Même son problème flagrant à retenir son sens de la répartie et son caractère ressemblaient au sien. Définitivement, elle n'était pas une enfant difficile. Elle avait réagi au-dessus de toutes ses attentes.

Ils passèrent à la caisse au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et il prit les sacs pour elle.

-Je ne suis pas handicapée. Dit-elle.

-Le médecin a dit ''aucun effort''. Répliqua-t-il

-Je ne veux pas courir le marathon, je veux juste ne pas dépendre de toi pour me rendre à la voiture. Dit-elle, vexée.

Ça aussi, selon Tool, elle le tenait de lui.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre chose? Demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

-Une voiture. Dit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le permis et les moyens. Et surtout, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à me transporter partout.

-Quel genre de voiture? Demanda-t-il en démarrant la sienne.

-Neuve. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter. Honnêtement, j'hésitais.

-Quels sont tes choix? Demanda-t-il sincèrement curieux.

-Une Mustang, une Audi, un Cadillac ou un camaro. Dit-elle.

-On est partis. Dit Barney en sortant du stationnement.

…

Elle avait l'air d'un enfant au matin de noël, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Ils étaient rentrés et elle s'était à peine arrêter, pressée de mettre sa voiture en règle pour pouvoir faire le tour de la ville avec. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Tool le soir même. Il y était depuis une heure déjà quand il entendit le son caractéristique de sa voiture qui entrait dans le garage.

-Magasinage Enh? Dit Tool visiblement amusé.

-C'est elle qui l'a choisi. Répliqua-t-il

Hale s'était approché de la Shelby et la contemplait en poussant un sifflement admiratif. Gabrielle avait l'air fier de sa voiture.

-Wow, j'en connais une qui s'est gâtée! S'exclama-t-il.

-J'avais besoin d'une voiture. Répondit-elle.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir sur pieds en tout cas. Répondit-il.

-Merci. Dit-elle sincère. Merci aussi d'être venu m'aider.

-Y'a pas de quoi! Si t'as besoin tu m'appelles. Dit Hale tout sourire.

Barney vit la gêne s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle le remerciait encore. Il se demanda si elle allait le faire avec tout le monde. Elle les rejoignit et se vola un bout de pizza.

-Vous mangez toujours ça? Demanda-t-elle à Hale.

-Ouep. Répondit Gunnar comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais comment vous faites pour garder cette forme physique!? S'exclama-t-elle.

Hale se mit à rire et se mit à jouer des muscles.

-Tu parles de ceux-là? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire aussi et Barney se dit qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

La manie des hommes à se comporter absurdement pour démontrer leur virilité M'avait toujours fait rire.

-Tu t'acharnes pour rien, elle les hommes qui savent lire! S'exclama Gunnar.

Je m'étouffai avec ma bouchée alors que je rougis violement. Involontairement, j'avais regardé Toll quand il avait dit ça et, bien évidemment, tout le monde l'avait vu. Hale et Gunnar éclataient de rire à mon expression faciale et Toll me regardait avec un sourcil relevé.

-Ne fait pas attention, le surplus de testostérone les rendent instables mentalement. Dit-il à mon attention.

-Je croyais que c'était l'âge? Dis-je comme si je parlais de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Vous voyez, ils s'entendent déjà à merveille! S'exclama Gunnar.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir d'avantage et d'avoir la forte envie de me fondre dans mon siège. Et c'est ce moment que choisi Lee pour intervenir.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant Gunnar, laisse-la donc. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'elle s'enfuit de nouveau. Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Mon cœur rata un battement et un silence lourd suivit sa réplique. J'avais beau savoir que j'avais été idiote de m'être comporté comme ça, je ne l'étais pas assez pour renouveler l'expérience. Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une masse et les souvenirs m'envahissaient tout autant que la culpabilité. J'avais l'impression que j'allais explosée sous la pression. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Je le giflai de toutes mes forces avant même qu'il ne l'ai vu venir.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir couru après en plein milieu de la nuit?! Me cria-t-il.

-Non, c'est comme ça que je traite un trou-du-cul égoïste qui n'en a rien à foutre des autres. Répondis-je à un centimètre de son visage. Tu crois vraiment que je ne regrette pas? Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse d'être comme ça? Bordel de merde je peux te dire que je me déteste assez pour te dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter!

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tant j'étais en colère, autant contre lui que contre moi-même. Personne d'autre n'avait bougé.

-Je rentre à la maison. Dis-je à l'adresse de mon père. Bonne nuit les gars.

Je lançai un dernier regard noir à Lee et un d'excuse aux autres avant de tourner les talons, prendre ma voiture et rentrer chez moi.


	5. Chapitre quatre

_Bonjour!_

_Voici la suite!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre quatre : Au fond de l'abime._**

0o0Toll0o0

Il avait tenté de mettre la jeune femme moins mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle avait eu sa dose de moments embarrassants. Et là Christmas qui sortait sa fuite comme pour tourner un couteau dans une plaie. Elle était déjà intimidée d'avoir à leur refaire face, c'était très con d'en rajouter une couche. Alors que tout le monde croyais qu'elle allait se contenter d'encaisser le coup, elle explosa et Lee reçu une gifle franchement bien méritée. Merde, il aurait pu se contenté d'encaissé, lui. Mais non, il en avait rajouté et Gabrielle lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Ils savaient tous qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ce qui été arrivé et qu'elle s'en voulait. Il se demandait s'il avait fait exprès de l'humiliée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Elle était partie si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas dû entendre les protestations de Gunnar.

0o0LeeChristmas0o0

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Christmas? Demanda Toll.

-Bordel de merde mais t'es con ou quoi? Renchérit Hale.

-Elle aurait dû te frapper plus fort! Lança Gunnar.

Lee les regarda tous attentivement. Il n'avait pas voulu la mettre dans cet état-là. Il avait cru qu'elle voulait seulement attirer l'attention et que la situation avait dégénérée. Mais voilà qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux sans même sourciller et lui avait dit qu'elle regrettait. Il la croyait maintenant, quoi qu'il fût un peu tard pour ça.

-Je ne pensais pas que…Commença-t-il.

-Non effectivement, tu ne pensais pas! Dit Barney, furieux qu'il ait mit sa fille dans un tel état.

-Elle aurait pu avoir fait ça pour attirer l'attention pour ce qu'on en sait! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que ce n'était pas le cas? Rétorqua-t-il peu convaincu de son explication.

-En lui posant la question et en regardant plus loin que le bout de ton nez! Lâcha Hale, irrité au possible par l'attitude de Christmas. Faut être sacrément aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle en a trop lourd sur les épaules pour en vouloir d'avantage! Surtout avec le métier qu'on fait, on aurait pu croire que tu avais plus de jugement que ça.

-T'aurais intérêt à lui faire des excuses Christmas, à moins que tu ne penses encore qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour tes beaux yeux? Lança Toll d'un ton bourré de sarcasme.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit. Il avait vraiment fait l'imbécile sur ce coup-là et ça serait dur à rattraper.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je n'avais pas pu resté. J'étais sur mon lit, repliée contre moi-même et des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de mes joues. Les paroles de Lee tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Et si ils le pensaient tous? C'était probablement le cas, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Personne ne l'avait contredit. J'avais tout gâché, tout.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain et vit mon rasoir près de la douche. J'avais mérité ce qu'il avait dit, je méritais cette douleur. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau, rien d'autre que ça. Je me déshabillai et partit le jet d'eau. Les yeux fixés sur le rasoir. Si je le faisais, personne ne s'ennuierait. Ma mère était partie et mon père devait avoir tellement honte. Je le pris dans mes mains alors que la voix sarcastique de Lee retentit dans ma tête. _''Tu vois, non seulement on a tué pour toi, mais tu nous remercie en étant lâche.'' _

Ma main se mit à trembler alors que je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient en feu et que le brasier se répandait dans mes veines. Il fallait que ça cesse, il fallait que la douleur sorte. _''Tu vois, tu n'es qu'une enfant qui veut attirer l'attention.''_

-Je ne voulais pas d'attention! Je voulais seulement la paix, que la douleur sorte!

Je me mis à m'entailler les jambes et plus le sang coulaient, plus des images de la veille me revenaient, avec la voix de Lee qui me traite de faible et de lâche. J'avais la moitié des cuisses en sang lorsque je m'arrêtai à cause d'un étourdissement. Je m'appuyais le front contre la vitre de la douche et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ma mère n'était plus là pour m'écouter et j'avais manqué ma seule chance de repartir à neuf. J'étais seule, tellement seule. J'allais finir par m'écrouler et me trainai hors de la douche. Je me séchai tant bien que mal et enfilai un pyjama. Je me roulai en boule sur mon lit et m'endormis, à bout de force.

0o0Barney0o0

Dire que Christmas l'avait mis en colère était un euphémisme. Ils l'étaient tous à certains niveaux. Mais lui était à un cheveu de lui dévisser la tête. Lui et Tool avaient tout mis en œuvre pour lui changer les idées et les autres avaient poursuivi dans la même voie. Personne ne lui en voulait, mais maintenant, il faudrait la convaincre.

-Tu devrais aller voir comment elle va. Lui dit Tool au moment où Lee partait.

Il se dirigea vers son camion et se rendit chez lui. Tout était éteint, à l'exception de la lumière de sa chambre. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Sa fille était là, endormie et roulée en boule, alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de refaire son lit, alors il alla prendre une couverture sur le sien. Il allait la déposé sur elle quand il vit de grosses tâches de sang sur ses cuisses. Et ça continuait de saigner.

-Gabrielle! S'exclama-t-il, complètement paniqué.

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond et recula instinctivement en voyant son père. Son geste dévoila l'énorme tâche de sang qui s'était formée sous elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?! Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour l'examinée.

-Je ne voulais pas attiré l'attention, je ne voulais pas. Répétait-elle sans arrêt, alors qu'elle semblait de plus en plus en proie à une panique totale.

-Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital. Dit Barney, totalement sous le choc de la réaction de sa fille.

-Non! Pas là-bas! Hurla-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention! Je mérite ça! Il est mort à cause de moi! Vous avez tués à cause de moi! C'est ma faute, tout ça c'est de ma faute! Je mérite ça! C'est ce qui arrive quand on est lâche et qu'on fuit ses problèmes!

Et elle continuait de hurler, sans que Barney n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Elle était dans un état de choc complet. Et il se tenait là impuissant. Il tenta de s'approcher, mais elle continuait de reculer, dans un état de panique totale. Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur la composition rapide.

-Barney? Demanda Tool au téléphone.

-Non! Ils me détestent! Arrête! J'ai déjà tout gâché! ARRÊTE! Cria-t-elle en se repliant encore plus sur elle-même.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, tout de suite. Dit Barney d'une voix paniquée.

-On arrive, garde ton calme. Dit Tool d'une voix ferme.

Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et continua de tenter de la calmer. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

0o0Tool0o0

Il l'avait entendu hurler au travers du téléphone. Foutu Christmas de merde. Il espérait qu'il s'en veuille, vraiment. Dès que ça avait sonné, il avait su, elle avait craqué.

-Barney a besoin d'aide. Avait-il dit.

Gunnar s'était levé et avait décidé de le suivre. Hale aussi en disant à la blague que le blond n'avait pas un visage rassurant, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Toll était allé voir Christmas. Ils avaient accourut chez eux. La porte n'était même pas verrouillée et ils entendaient la jeune femme hurler la même série de paroles qu'elle avait dit à Barney depuis qu'il était entré.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre pour découvrir Gabrielle en sang et Barney se tenant devant elle avec l'air le plus désespéré qu'ils aient jamais vu. Elle était complètement ailleurs, presqu'en psychose. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un cas semblable, c'était un soldat sur un champ de bataille. Ils se firent tous la même réflexion, restant interdits. Et Gabrielle se sauva dans la salle de bain, laissant une trainée de sang derrière elle.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Gunnar fut le plus rapide et enfonça la porte alors qu'il entendait les objets tomber du lavabo. Hale était parti chercher la trousse médicale d'urgence et était revenu. Gunnar usa de ses muscles et maintint Gabrielle sur le lit.

-Il faut te soigner, Gabrielle. Tenta Tool d'une voix qu'il voulait le plus calme possible.

-Pas l'hôpital! Je ne veux pas! Protesta-t-elle et Gunnar perdit momentanément son sang-froid.

-Gabrielle! Dit Gunnar d'un ton autoritaire. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et respire!

La jeune femme s'immobilisa sur le coup de la surprise et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se mettre à trembler de tout son corps. Elle devait être à bout de souffle, mais il avait réussi à attirer son attention et c'était déjà un pas vers l'avant.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Tout était flou, il n'y avait que la douleur et une peur incontrôlable. Et puis, mon regard plongea dans deux abimes bleus clairs. Les contours commençaient à être moins flous alors que ma respiration reprenait difficilement son rythme normal. Je reconnaissais des voix. Gunnar, Mon père, Tool, Hale. Ils disaient qu'on devait me soigné. Et là je sentis mes cuisses. Elles brulaient.

Je tentais de me concentrer sur la voix de Gunnar, qui me répétait de me calmer, que personne ne m'en voulait et qu'ils voulaient simplement m'aider. Mon regard était ancré au sien, comme à une bouée. Il continuait à me dire que rien de tout ça n'était ma faute.

Et puis je l'entendis, Lee Christmas.

0o0H&amp;T0o0

Hale s'était emparé de la trousse médicale et était revenu en une fraction de seconde. Il franchit le cadre de la porte pour voir Gabrielle et Gunnar se regarder dans les yeux avec une intensité qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre et remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul.

En fait, le seul à ne pas sembler surpris était Tool. Il les regardait comme s'ils confirmaient un doute qu'il avait eu. Hale se secoua mentalement et commença à sortir ce dont il aurait besoin pour la soigner. Un autre coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme le fit sortir du fil et une aiguille.

0o0Toll0o0

Bordel de merde il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça! Pensa-t-il alors qu'il fonçait droit chez Lee. Quoi que les autres en pensent, il avait très bien entendu Gabrielle crier dans le téléphone. Ça aurait été dur de faire autrement puisqu'un silence lourd planait après le départ de Barney. Il arriva en quelques minutes à peine et défonça presque la porte en cognant.

-T'es conscient de ce que t'as fait!? Cria Toll en plaquant Lee sur le mur de l'entrée.

-T'es malade!? Rétorqua Christmas à bout de souffle.

-Moi non, mais elle oui! Barney a appelé parce que la petite est en état de choc et qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer! Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer! Lui cria-t-il au visage.

Lee blêmit. Il prit son manteau et sortit.

-Où est-ce que tu penses aller? Demanda Toll et le retenant.

-Me faire pardonner. Dit-il en allant sur sa moto.

0o0LeeChristmas0o0

Il se traitait d'imbécile la moitié du chemin et se demandait comment arranger ça de l'autre. Il était à peine arrivé chez lui que Toll défonçait sa porte à coups de poings et lui hurlait au visage. Dans quel état l'avait-il mit? Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être un connard insensible, alors il sur rua dehors avec la ferme intention d'arranger les choses.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux chez Barney et entendaient les voix des autres au deuxième étage. Lee s'était attendu à avoir causé du dégât, mais jamais à ce point-là. La vision qui l'attendait était chaotique. Gunnar tenait une Gabrielle en sang et à bout de souffle alors que Barney aidait Tool et Hale à sortir ce qu'ils auraient besoin dans la trousse. Toll se rua pour aider Gunnar et s'enquérir de son état.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il horrifié devant l'ampleur de son état de choc.

Et tout se bouscula. Gabrielle se débattit de toutes ses forces en criant qu'elle savait qu'elle méritait ça et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Lee s'était figé alors qu'elle continuait de retomber dans l'état de panique duquel elle était presque sortie. Il ne vit pas Barney lui sauté à la gorge. Il était plaqué contre le mur et commençait à manquer d'air alors que Tool et Hale tentaient de les séparer.

-Tu vas le tuer ! Cria Tool à l'adresse de Barney.

-C'est exactement ce que je veux faire! Rétorqua-t-il, noir de colère.

-Il faut la calmer! S'exclamait Toll alors que Gunnar peinait à la maintenir sans la blessée.

Ce fut ce qui sembla sortir Barney de sa rage. Il se retourna vers eux au moment où Gabrielle assénait un coup dans le nez de Gunnar et poussait Toll pour se diriger vers la porte. Lee fut le plus rapide et l'attrapa pour la garder contre lui. Elle le martelait de coups, le griffant et le mordant même au passage. Il ne desserra pas pour autant, continuant de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il continuait sans arrêts et sentait qu'elle se débattait de moins en moins fort. Elle finit par fondre en larmes en s'excusant à son tour à répétitions.

0o0Tool0o0

Il avait cru qu'elle commençait enfin à revenir à elle. Et là Christmas était sorti de nulle part et elle avait complètement dérapée. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'était pas la seule. Barney allait le tué, c'était évident. Même à deux, ils n'y seraient jamais arrivés si Toll n'avait pas détourné l'attention vers Gabrielle. Elle tentait de s'enfuir et il allait la rattraper quand Christmas se positionna devant lui et la prit contre lui. Personne ne s'était attendu à ça et ils regardèrent tous la jeune femme le ruer de coups tandis qu'il continuait à s'excuser. Et puis elle se calma, à la grande surprise de tous. Il vit Christmas continuer à la serrer contre lui et l'air ahuri des autres qui devaient très probablement refléter le sien.

Elle continuait de pleurer et de s'excuser encore plus que Christmas. Le retour à la réalité ne serait pas facile. Pensa Tool. Et Gabrielle perdit connaissance dans les bras de Christmas. Il la déposa sur le lit tandis que Barney retirait doucement son bas de pyjama pour examiner les blessures au plus vite. Tool s'approchait avec le matériel pour nettoyer et désinfecté.

La jeune femme avait les cuisses presqu'à même la chair et certaines entailles profondes continuaient à saigner. Il en avait la chair de poule devant tant de violence contre elle-même et ne put empêcher un regard noir en direction de Christmas.

Il ne la laisserait pas sombrer. Il entreprit de tout nettoyer et Barney le surveillait de près. Hale avait ramené Lee en bas et Gunnar s'activait à mettre de l'onguent sur les plaies où Tool était déjà passé. Toll mettait de la pression sur une coupure qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de saigner. Barney leur fournissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Tu as bien fait de nous appeler, je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu gérer ça seul. Dit Tool en regardant l'état de la jeune femme avec un poids dans la poitrine.

-Si Christmas n'avait pas débarqué. Commença Barney.

-Il n'a pas voulu faire ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Coupa Tool. Elle a eu un choc post-traumatique. N'importe quoi aurait pu provoquer ça.

-Dès qu'il a su, il a accourut pour venir se faire pardonner et à voir son visage quand il est arrivé, je ne crois pas qu'il ait voulut causer tout ça. Ajouta Toll.

-C'était quand même très con. Dit Gunnar. J'espère qu'il ne la ramènera pas quand elle va se réveiller. Elle n'aura pas besoin de ses sarcasmes.

-Surtout qu'elle risque de s'en vouloir encore plus. Dit Tool. Et d'être particulièrement renfermée sur elle-même.

-Elle devrait rencontrer mon psy. Ça l'aiderait. Dit Toll.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir une place pour elle demain matin? Demanda Barney.

-Je n'aurai qu'à l'emmener, j'avais un rendez-vous à dix heures. Elle peut prendre ma place. Répondit Toll en aidant à serrer le matériel.

-Merci. Dit Barney.

0o0Barney0o0

Tool finit de faire les points de suture sur la plaie avait finalement arrêté de saigner et aida à ranger. Gunnar emmena Gabrielle dans la chambre de Barney, pas question de déclencher un état de panique à la vue du sang au réveil merci bien, et alla rejoindre les autre en bas avec Toll.

-Et toi? Demanda Tool.

-Ça ira, il le faut. Répondit Barney d'un ton pas très convaincu.

-Elle va s'en sortir. Et on sera là pour aider. Dit Tool.

-J'ai l'impression que tout est hors de mon contrôle. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus facile d'être mercenaire que d'être père. Dit Barney.

-Ça ne doit pas être si difficile en temps normal et ça viendra. Dit lui qu'elle peut venir quand elle veut si elle a besoin et n'oublie pas que ça vaut pour toi aussi. Dit Tool en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Je le ferai. Dit-il.

Tool quitta la chambre et Barney fini de laver le sang dans la salle de bain et sur le matelas avant de les rejoindre.

0o0Lee0o0

Tout le monde le regardait et personne ne parlait. La tension était palpable et Lee semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Je suis désoler Barney. J'étais loin d'imaginer ça. Finit-il par lâcher en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-C'est à elle qu'il va falloir que tu le dises. Dit Tool avant que Barney puisse en placer une.

-Je le ferai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Si seulement j'avais pris le temps, J'ai tellement merdé. Dit-il en serrant les dents en tentant de contenir l'émotion.

-C'est peu dire. Dit Barney. Tout est à recommencer maintenant et c'est ta faute Christmas!

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Dit-il avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai.

Et il sortit, trop conscient des regards lourds de reproche que l'on posait sur lui.

0o0Barney0o0

-Merci. Dit Barney à tout le monde.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on t'aurait laissé tout seul là-dedans? Tu choque mon amour propre. Dit Hale dans une tentative d'humour.

-Ça va être encore plus dur de se relever de celle-là. Elle pourrait faire une crise à cause de sa crise. Il faut trouver un moyen de la convaincre qu'on ne lui en veut pas. Dit Toll.

-Ça va être dur après la performance de Christmas. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu la calmer. Dit Gunnar.

-Personne ne l'a compris, mais l'important c'est que ça ait marché. Dit Tool, une lueur étrange passant dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait le blond.


	6. Chapitre cinq

_Bonjour!_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours! N'hésitez pas à vous prononcer, les reviews sont là pour ça!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre cinq : La tempête n'a pas tout emporté._**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je sentis de la douleur dans mes cuisses avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, ensuite, ce fut ma tête. Je regardai autour de moi et vit des murs que je ne reconnaissais pas. Le bruit d'une respiration lente et régulière sur ma gauche me fit tourner la tête. Mon père s'était endormit sur un fauteuil près de ce que j'imaginai être son lit. Il faisait déjà jour dehors et je fermai les yeux pour tenter de diminuer mes maux de tête. Des images floues me revenaient par vagues et j'eu honte. Comment pourrais-je leur faire face après ça? Bordel! Plus j'y pensais et plus j'avais envie de m'enfouir dans le sol. J'avais encore réagit comme une lâche, à fuir mes problèmes. Non, pire, j'avais été lâche et faible. Incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit, pas même ma propre personne.

Je regardai mon père qui dormait toujours dans son fauteuil. Il ne méritait pas que je lui fasse subir tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Partir? Non, je ne voulais plus fuir. Et puis foutre le bordel et s'en aller après ce n'était pas mon genre. Je ne pouvais que tenter de me racheter et en attendant, leur infliger ma présence le moins possible. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils me pardonneraient. Que je le mérite ou pas.

J'entrepris de me lever et sentit des bandages frotter sur mes plaies, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Mon père se leva d'un bond et je baissai la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dis-je.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il, plus inquiet de mon état que de son sommeil, visiblement.

-J'imagine que le pire est passé. Je, papa, je suis désolée. Dis en sentant une boule se formée au fond de ma gorge.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Gabrielle. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Tout le monde craque un jour ou l'autre.

-Je me sens tellement faible, tellement honteuse. Dis-je, ma voix se brisant en cours de route.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir faible, Gabrielle. Tu as vécu des moments difficiles, c'est normal de se sentir dépassé. On l'a tous déjà vécu à un moment ou à un autre, personne n'y échappe.

-Mais je suis la cause de tout ça, et c'est quand même moi que vous essayez de réconforter. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le mérité. Admis-je, ressentant un besoin urgent de me confier.

-Personne ne pouvait savoir, personne ne pouvait prévoir. Pas même toi et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre seul d'un état de choc. Répondit-il en s'éloignant de moi assez pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je suis là, ça va aller.

-Je n'avais pas à te faire subir tout ça, ni à toi, ni aux autres. Dis-je dans un murmure.

-Tu n'as pas à être forte pour tout le monde, Gabrielle. C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

Ces mots me firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Toute ma vie j'avais été forte pour ma mère, ma famille, mes amis. Je m'étais fait un devoir d'être celle qui se tient debout, qui ne fait jamais passer ses besoins avant ceux des autres. Il me demandait de me défaire du fardeau d'une vie et étrangement, je ne me sentais pas prête à ça.

-Je ne sais pas vivre autrement que comme ça. Murmurais-je, révélant ce qui était enfouit au plus profond de moi.

Il eut l'air profondément bouleversé par ma réponse.

0o0Barney0o0

Ce n'était pas tant les mots qui l'avaient décontenancé, mais le regard qui les accompagnait. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir si souvent vu en se regardant dans le miroir. Le sentiment de responsabilité était lourd à porter, en particulier lorsqu'on était seul. Avec les années, c'était devenu un automatisme, une façon de vivre. Toujours garder le contrôle de soi et faire passer les autres en premier. Pour les protéger, des autres, d'eux-mêmes ou de soi. Parce qu'il fallait à tout prix les éloigner de soi, pour se protégé aussi soi-même. C'était le prix à payer pour aimer sans risque, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il ne la laisserait pas seule, mais il n'y avait qu'une solution pour l'emmener à se préoccuper d'elle-même.

-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. On s'apprendra. Dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se mit à pleurer, silencieusement. Puis, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la laissa se débarrassé de ce fardeau, l'évacuer par ses larmes. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait, lui aussi. Pour elle, pour lui. Après ce qui aurait pu être des heures, elle finit par s'endormir. Il la replaça sur le lit et retourna s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

0o0Toll0o0

Il attendait en bas depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Barney était en train de faire du café et il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans. Gabrielle descendit les escaliers et alla directement en direction de son père.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a assez pour une autre tasse? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

-Oui, tu devrais manger aussi. Répondit Barney en lui donnant une assiette de pain grillé.

-Bonjour. Dit Toll en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Gabrielle se tourna si vite dans sa direction qu'elle manqua renverser sa tasse. Son visage prit des couleurs alors qu'elle marmonnait un bonjour à peine audible.

-Alors, hum, ça va? Demanda Toll.

-Hum hum. Répondit-elle en regardant son pain comme s'il risquait de disparaitre.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne t'attendra pas éternellement. Lui dit Barney, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever les yeux de son assiette.

-Pardon? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Je t'emmène faire un tour. Ajouta Toll en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Et où on va? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Voir mon psy, après ça dépendra de toi. Lâcha-t-il en espérant une réaction positive.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent grand et ils virent qu'elle se retenait de leur asséner une bonne centaine de répliques cinglantes. Elle finit par soupirer et finit son café d'une traite.

-Plus tôt on commence, plus tôt c'est fini.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et prit sa veste alors que les deux hommes retenaient à grand peine un soupir de soulagement.

-On y va comment? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as déjà fait un tour de moto? Lui rétorqua Toll.

Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur les lèvres de Gabrielle.

-Non, mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer.

-On est parti alors.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au garage et embarqua sur l'engin avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Toll. Un son de moteur plus tard, ils étaient partis.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Mon enthousiasme devait se lire sur mon visage puisque Toll jugea bon de me pousser légèrement en ouvrant la porte. Je soupirai de résignation et entrai dans le bureau où un homme attendait.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Gabrielle. Dit-il en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors. Me dit Toll

-Merci, et oui, je suis Gabrielle. Répondis-je aux deux.

Toll sortit et referma derrière lui, me laissant avec un psychologue qui me regardait en attendant une réaction quelconque.

-Votre ami m'a parlé de ce qui vous amène ici. Commença-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? Le coupais-je, soudainement plus attentive à ses propos.

-Que vous avez perdu votre mère et vous êtes faite attaquer le jour où vous avez rencontré votre père. Il a également mentionné une crise? Finit-il sur un ton invitant à de plus amples explications.

-Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Répondis-je.

-Voulez-vous en parler?

-Je ne veux pas parler de ma mère, c'est trop récent. Pour ce qui est de ce qui c'est passer depuis que je suis ici, je ne crois pas être la seule personne qu'une attaque traumatise et je crois que le temps peut guérir certaines blessures.

L'homme me dévisagea brièvement avant de noter quelque chose dans un cahier. Il me vit le regarder et déposa son crayon.

-Rien de ce que tu me dis ne va sortir d'ici.

Un silence inconfortable suivit sa réplique et je commençais à penser qu'il ne me serait d'aucune aide si je ne parlais pas. Peut-être qu'un effort ne me ferait pas de mal…

-C'est de ma faute. Ils n'auraient pas eu à me défendre ni même à me chercher si je n'étais pas sortie. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous partie? Demanda-t-il, attentif à ma réponse.

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant eux, je ne devais pas. Ils m'auraient pris en pitié.

-Et c'est grave?

-Oui! Il n'y a que les gens faibles qui sont pris en pitié! Je me suis promis d'être forte pour elle! Dès que j'ai su qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, je me suis promis de vivre pour elle et de continuer à être forte comme elle le serait. Dis-je.

-Comme elle?

-Maman. Répondis-je, refoulant à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler le long de mes joues.

-Et tu es convaincue que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait? Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle préfèrerait que tu vives pour toi?

Sa question me laissa sans mots. Vivre pour moi, sans se sentir responsable de qui que ce soit. Les mots de mon père me revinrent à l'esprit et ma réponse était toujours la même.

-Je ne sais pas vivre autrement que comme ça. Ma mère m'a appris à donner sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

-Les autres ont aussi le droit de donner, Gabrielle.

Je le regardais fixement, cherchant une faille à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Il est temps que tu laisses les autres te donner. Ils sont capables de choisir et ont le droit de le faire. Comme ils l'ont fait par le passé.

Je savais à quoi il faisait référence et je me sentis soudainement très mal à l'aise.

\- Ils n'auraient pas dû avoir à faire ce choix, pas plus qu'ils n'auraient dû avoir à me subir par la suite. Dis-je à voix basse.

-Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour tout. Personne n'a le contrôle absolu de ce qui se passe autour. Tu ne les protèges pas en essayant et tu te punis en prenant un fardeau qui ne t'appartient pas.

Un sentiment d'échec m'envahit alors que ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas un fardeau de protéger les gens autour de moi, c'était un devoir. Mais je comprenais ce qu'il avait voulu me dire. Et puis, j'avais dit à mon père que j'essaierais, il le méritait bien après tôt ce qu'il avait fait. Et eux aussi.

-Merci. Dis-je avant de me lever pour sortir.

-La semaine prochaine même heure? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et sortit. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone et je réalisai qu'un vingtaine de minutes avaient passées. Ça m'avait paru beaucoup plus long que ça. J'étais vidée de mon énergie et mes toasts commençaient à être loin. Qui aurait cru que parler ouvrait l'appétit? Un vrai déjeuner s'imposait.

-C'était comment? Me demanda Toll qui venait tout juste de me rejoindre.

-Je dois y retourner la semaine prochaine. Répondis-je et je cru apercevoir l'ébauche d'un sourire. Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Un endroit où tu aimerais aller?

-Un bon resto? Répondis-je.

Il sourit à ma réplique et nous montâmes sur sa moto, direction mangé.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Encore une fois, il s'était levé tôt. Il avait assisté au départ de Toll avait un pincement au cœur. Avec ses problèmes de consommations, Gunnar avait eu beaucoup de chose à se reprocher et ne voulait pas que son inaction envers Gabrielle en fasse partie.

Gabrielle, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Peut-être que c'était son sourire, peut-être le fait qu'elle ne le craignait pas comme tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route ? Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'explication rationnelle. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugée et lui faisait confiance, choses rares dans le monde où il vivait.

Et si c'était ça? Elle le faisait se sentir normal, humain. Et quand il l'avait aidée à se sortir de son état de choc, il s'était sentit comme s'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il sourit à la sensation particulière que ce sentiment avait provoquée chez lui. Puis, il vit la boite contenant ses substances sur le bord de son lavabo.

Non, il ne méritait pas ses bonne intentions, pas s'il continuait comme ça. Il ouvrit la boite et jeta son contenu dans la toilette. Il attendit que les regrets viennent comme ils le faisaient si souvent lorsqu'il était en manque, mais ils ne vinrent pas. Il avait fait le bon choix.

0o0Barney0o0

-Tu es certain qu'on ne peut pas refuser? Demanda Barney à Tool pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes.

-À moins que tu ne veuilles que les fédéraux ne mettent leurs menaces à exécution, il va falloir accepter le boulot.

Barney laissa échapper un juron en serrant les poings. Après ce qui c'était passé hier, ce n'était pas le moment de la laissé seule avec elle-même. En même temps, il ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours s'il se retrouvait enfermé quelque part dans un trou au fin fond de nulle part. Et les gars lui en voudraient.

-Je les appels. Dit Tool en prenant son téléphone.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gars apparaissaient tous un à un, à l'exception de Toll. Il tenta de le rappeler, faute de l'avoir rejoint la première fois, mais toujours aucune réponse. Barney était déjà à vif et décida d'appeler sur le téléphone de sa fille.

-Papa? Répondit-elle.

-Tu es toujours avec Toll?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas.

Il l'entendit lui demander et elle revint à lui.

-Son téléphone était déchargé. Il y a un problème?

-Non, pouvez-vous venir chez Tool?

-Oui, laisse-nous juste finir de manger et on arrive.

Elle raccrocha et Barney souffla un coup. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, c'était ce qui importait.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Il m'avait emmené dans un resto spécialisé dans les pancakes. La serveuse prit nos commandes à peine une minute après notre arrivée et nous laissa seuls. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi et savais qu'il était curieux de savoir comment ça s'était passé. Une fois les assiettes arrivées, je fus soulagée d'avoir une excuse pour ne rien dire, bien qu'il n'ait pas insisté non plus. Je relevai les yeux et vit qu'il avait déjà fini et qu'il me fixait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pris la plus petite des assiettes non plus.

-L'appétit est revenu? Demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Je devais être rouge des pieds à la tête. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire comme ça et ça lui donnait du charme. Cette pensée me fit prendre une teinte plus rouge encore si c'était possible et je me remis le nez dans l'assiette. Je fus sauvée par la cloche, littéralement vu ma sonnerie de téléphone.

0o0Toll0o0

Quelque chose l'avait visiblement gênée et il cherchait à savoir ce que s'était, puisque manger plus que Hale ne l'avait pas dérangée la dernière fois qu'elle avait partagé le repas avec eux. Il pensa que ça devait être de se retrouvée avec lui après la crise de la veille. Il finit par décréter qu'elle lui en parlerait si elle le voulait et Barney leur demanda de le rejoindre tout de suite après. Elle finit par voir le fond de son assiette et il paya pour elle. Elle sembla encore plus gênée qu'auparavant et balbutiait quelque chose qui ressemblait à capable de payer moi-même. Il passa outre et l'emmena avec lui chez Tool.

0o0Tool0o0

Il se sentait mal pour Barney mais leur métier comportait des risques dans le genre de se faire enfermé s'ils refusaient d'aider les fédéraux. Ils attendaient tous Tool et Barney regardait le cadre de porte comme si ça allait aider à les faire arriver plus vite. Lee se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et ne disait rien, contrairement à ses habitudes lorsque l'un d'eux était en retard. Et finalement, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et ils descendirent de la moto. Un concert de salut Gabrielle accueillit la jeune femme qui se figea presqu'instantanément avant de se détendre et de leur répondre un bonjour étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps? Demanda Hale à Toll en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras.

-Je suis trop poli pour interrompre quelqu'un qui est en train de manger. Répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Gabrielle.

La jeune femme rougit sur tout le visage et semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor. Cette réaction n'échappa à personne, encore moins Barney.

-Content de te revoir en forme. Dit Tool.

-Merci. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Alors c'était bien ce déjeuné en tête à tête? Demanda Gunnar, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Gabrielle le regarda avec de grands yeux alors que le blond éclatait de rire. Un fou rire menaçait Hale qui se retenait tant bien que mal et Gabrielle semblait maintenant regarder partout sauf en direction de Toll. Barney leur lança un regard noir qui les calma instantanément.

-Peux-tu aller attendre en haut, je dois leur parler pour le travail. Lui demanda Barney.

-Oui! Dit Gabrielle en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur, visiblement heureuse d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire.

-Tu peux prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque si tu veux. Lui rappela Toll alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter.

-Merci! Lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre de leur champ de vision.

Gunnar regarda Toll avec un air moqueur, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Toll lui avait asséné un regard aussi noir que celui de Barney. Les informations furent données sans aucune autre interruption. La mission serait simple. Chercher, trouver, rapporter. Une prise d'otage standard, mais une cible que les agents qualifiés ne pouvaient se permettre d'aller chercher sans se faire poser de questions embarrassantes. Alors, évidemment, le travail leur était revenu.

Tout au long du meeting, Lee avait regardé le sol et Toll l'ascenseur. Tool commençait à se demander vaguement si les remarques de Gunnar ne l'atteignaient pas vraiment. Il savait que Toll ne ferait jamais ça, car même si sa majorité approchait, elle était la fille de Barney. C'était un obstacle beaucoup plus gros que l'âge. Obstacle qui ne prendrait pas que quelques semaines à régler contrairement à sa majorité.

-Alors, comment comptes-tu lui expliquer la situation? Demanda Tool à Barney alors qu'il s'approchait.

-Un problème de transport qu'on doit aller régler. Répondit-il. Elle n'est pas prête à entendre la vérité.

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux depuis hier. Fit remarquer Tool.

-Elle est allée voir le psy de Toll ce matin. Dit Barney. Ça a dû l'aider un peu, elle n'a presque rien avalé ce matin avant de partir.

-C'est bon signe que l'appétit lui soit revenu. Dit Tool en lançant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Toll.

-J'imagine. Répondit Barney en ne ratant pas le dit coup d'œil.

0o0Barney0o0

Il n'avait manqué aucunes des allusions ni aucun des regards à propos de Gabrielle. Encore moins sa réaction à elle. Il avait décidé de mettre ça sur le compte de sa gêne d'être de retour parmi eux et de l'humour plus que douteux de Gunnar. Il avait confiance en Toll et doutait que sa fille ait la tête à ça en ce moment. Il se promit cependant de garder un œil ouvert, juste au cas où, surtout que sa fille serait considéré majeure dans quelques semaines à cause de sa double nationalité. Et qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une jeune femme de cet âge-là. Il compterait sur le bon sens de Toll.

0o0T&amp;G0o0

Ils étaient entrés ensembles dans l'ascenseur et Toll avait stoppé le mécanisme à mi-chemin.

-C'est quoi ton problème Gunnar? Demanda Road à un Gunnar surpris.

-Et toi? Rétorqua le blond.

-Arrête de lui donner de faux espoirs! S'exaspéra Toll.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien. Se justifia Gunnar, un peu perdu.

-Comme une amie, quelqu'un de la famille. Expliqua Toll en reprenant son calme.

-Ouais, ça en a tout l'air. Rétorqua Gunnar, pas très convaincu.

Toll soupira avant de remarquer une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Gunnar. Sa surprise se refléta dans son expression faciale parce que Gunnar lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Toll sourit ''_Donc il ne sait pas''_ Pensa-t-il.

-Tu verras bien assez tôt. Répondit Toll avec un sourire moqueur en actionnant le mécanisme de l'ascenseur.

Il entra dans l'aire ouverte qui leur servait de salle à manger et de salon au deuxième et y vit Gabrielle, assise sur un fauteuil tête en bas avec un livre à la main. La vision le fit sourire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air si concentrée qu'il aurait pu faire un vacarme sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il s'avança vers elle et la regarda de haut.

-Je l'ai trouvé excellent. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

-AAAHHHH!

Gabrielle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le sol après une pirouette étrange.

-Aouch. Grogna-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Toll éclata de rire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le rire de Gunnar se faisait entendre de l'ascenseur.

-Je crois que tu lui as fait peur Toll. Dit Gunnar.

-J'étais surprise, c'est tout! Se justifia Gabrielle.

-Belle cascade en tout cas! Remarqua Toll, faisant rougir la jeune femme légèrement.

-Ça l'aurait été si je n'avais pas eu de problèmes à l'atterrissage. Marmonna-t-elle une fois debout. Alors votre réunion secrète est terminée?

-Oui, tu peux redescendre. Ton père est en bas. Répondit Gunnar, amusé par les mots qu'elle avait pris pour décrire leur meeting.

-Merci. Lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur et de s'arrêter à l'entrée. Est-ce que je peux l'emmené?

Il fallut un temps de réaction à Toll pour qu'il réalise qu'elle avait encore son livre avec elle.

-Oui, tu le rapporteras quand tu auras fini. Répondit-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de descendre rejoindre Barney. Il se retourna pour vaquer à ses occupations et vis Gunnar le caricaturé. Il passa outre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour se prendre un livre et le laissé déblatérer. _''Voilà ce qu'il gagnait à essayer d'être gentil. ''_ Se dit-il, le sourire de Gabrielle encore présent dans son esprit.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

_''__Mon dieu! À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès!''_ Pensais-je alors que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. J'avais eu l'air d'une parfaite idiote et devant presque tout le monde en plus. Je maudissais intérieurement mes hormones de réagir autant à ces remarques déplacées. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais s'ils étaient tous autant, aussi, bref. Ils avaient beau être vieux, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils avaient de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils me verraient comme autre chose que la petite fille de Barney, merci bien. Je commençais à me demander pourquoi je pensais à ça de toute manière quand je buttai contre un obstacle en sortant de l'ascenseur. Un grand obstacle, avec des bras, Lee Christmas.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il en relâchant sa prise, certain que je ne tomberais pas.

Je restais là à le fixer la bouche grande ouverte. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir et mes neurones semblaient en panne. Je hochai la tête de haut en bas, faute de mieux, mais ne bougeai toujours pas. J'étais tétanisée. Je n'avais pas remarquée qu'il était ici et le dernier souvenir que j'avais de lui était loin d'être flatteur. Surtout pour moi.

-Dé…Désoler. Je, je ne t'avais pas vu. Finis-je par dire au bout d'un moment.

-Ça va, plus de peur que de mal. Dit-il, l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

Évidemment, je devais le dérangé et je restais planté là comme une idiote. Je me dégageai de son chemin et me précipitai près de mon père. Je regardai derrière moi alors que j'entendais le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui monte et croisai son regard. Ce que j'y vis me paraissait si improbable que je mis cela sur le compte d'une illusion d'optique. Je doutais fortement qu'il se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit.


	7. Chapitre six

_Bonjour!_

_Voici la suite, comme promis._

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre six : Je t'attendrai au bout du chemin_**

0o0Tool0o0

Il prenait place à côté de Barney alors que celui-ci commençait les manœuvres de décollage. Ils avaient mis du temps à partir et Barney semblait retarder l'échéancier le plus possible. Recomptant encore et encore tout le matériel, regardant son téléphone entre chacune d'elle. Puis était venu l'inévitable départ et ils étaient en route. Au mieux, ils feraient ça en quelques jours et il s'en tenait à ce que ça soit pour le mieux. Tool vit Barney regarder son téléphone pour la millième fois en quelques minutes.

-Tu lui as donné tous les numéros dont elle pourrait avoir besoin et Yang va la surveillée à son retour demain, tout ira bien. Dit Tool pour tenter de le calmer.

-Hum. Marmonna Barney en regardant les nuages. Plus tôt on aura fini, mieux se serra.

Tool soupira alors que son équipier retournait à son mutisme. Avec Barney dans cet état, Christmas qui semblait sursauté au moindre mouvement brusque et Toll qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs, il se dit que la mission serait longue. Barney sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées.

-Je ne laisserai pas ça influencer la mission. Dit Barney d'un ton qui manquait légèrement d'assurance.

-Je sais et je te comprends. Ça ne me met pas plus à l'aise que toi, mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix? Tu ne l'as pas laissée tombée, elle sera là à ton retour et tu reviendras. Et moi je serai là aussi. Conclu-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Sa remarque fit apparaitre l'ébauche d'un sourire sur le visage de son ami. Il sourit à son tour, satisfait de sa conclusion.

-Tool? Demanda soudainement Barney.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Merci d'être revenu dans l'équipe. Dit Barney et Tool eu un sourire en coin.

-N'en prends pas une habitude, c'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas vous ramassés en un paquet de morceaux. Répondit Tool et Barney se mit à rire.

-J'aime quand tu m'accorde autant de confiance. Dit Barney.

-Quand tu veux. Répondit Tool, content d'avoir réussi à lui changer les idées.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je ne l'avais pas cru quand il m'avait dit que je serais seule quelques jours, puis ça m'avait inquiétée. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà besoin de prendre des vacances de moi? Je n'aurais pas été étonnée vu les circonstances et j'avais ravalé mes questions. Il m'avait laissé tous les numéros de téléphone de tout le monde et celui de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, me précisant que ceux-ci était seulement pour une question de vie ou de mort. J'avais haussé un sourcil et il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Avec ce même air grave qu'il arborait toujours depuis la veille. J'avais contrôlé toutes mes réactions négatives et les avaient gardées pour moi. Et puis je sus que quelqu'un arriverait le lendemain pour me surveiller et qu'il habiterait avec moi.

Ça ne m'avait pas mise en colère, mais profondément ébranlée. Il ne me faisait pas confiance et après y avoir bien réfléchit, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur et je devais en subir les conséquences. Il cherchait à me fixer droit dans les yeux, mais je détournai le regard à chaque fois pour qu'il ne voie pas la honte que j'éprouvais. Il finit par mettre un énorme coffre dans la boîte de son camion et se retourna vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souffla de prendre soin de moi, ce que je lui promis à condition qu'il fasse de même. Il retourna au véhicule, me regarda avec un air indéchiffrable et il partit.

Mon téléphone sonna et je vis un message de la part de Gunnar.

''Salut'' Gunnar

''Bonjour?'' Gabrielle

''C'est Gunnar'' Gunnar

''J'avais compris, il y a un problème?'' Gabrielle

''Non, je me disais que tu te sentais peut-être seule.'' Gunnar

''T'as besoin d'une excuse pour me parler? ; P'' Gabrielle

''Je devrais?'' Gunnar

''Nah, je disais ça pour rire. Je suis contente de te parler.'' Gabrielle

0o0G&amp;T&amp;L0o0

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il souriait. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Toll et Lee le regardaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Avec qui est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Lee.

-Personne, je joue à Pacman. Répondit Gunnar.

Lee focalisa son attention sur autre chose et Toll le regarda plus longuement. Gunnar haussa un sourcil et Toll se décida à nettoyer ses armes. Gunnar regarda à nouveau son écran pour répondre à Gabrielle, s'efforçant de garder son masque bien en place. Pas qu'il ait eu quoi que ce soit à cacher, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de savoir, non?

0o0Gabrielle0o0

J'attendais maintenant ce fameux Yang depuis huit heures trente ce matin. Il était onze heures. Je n'avais pas pu rester inactive et j'avais entrepris le ménage de toute la maison. Après deux bonnes heures, j'avais commencé à tourner en rond avant de me décider à planifier un repas pour midi. J'étais là, à tenter de sortir mes pâtes gratinées du four, quand on cogna à la porte. Je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir et un homme presqu'aussi grand que moi entra.

-Tu devrais être plus prudente quand tu ouvres à des inconnus. Me dit-il d'emblée. Je suis Yang, mais tu peux m'appeler Yin si tu aimes mieux.

Il commençait déjà à se diriger vers la chambre de mon père avec ses affaires et je n'eus donc pas le loisir de lui envoyer une remarque quant à sa politesse. Je me contentai de refermer la porte et de soupirer, en espérant que ça ne soit pas aussi pénible que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce qui t'entoure aussi. Me dit-il en me faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

-Habituellement les gens font du bruit quand ils se déplacent. Rétorquais-je.

Ma remarque sembla presque lui arraché un semblant de sourire. Je lui offris à manger, politesse oblige, et nous nous retrouvâmes à table dans un silence des plus inconfortable.

-Qu'elles sont mes conditions de détention? Demandais-je, sarcastique au possible.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'accompagne. Répondit-il. J'ai déjà sécurisé le périmètre.

-Et dois-je avoir la permission pour aller aux toilettes? Marmonnais-je, cependant pas assez bas pour qu'il ignore ma question.

Il me regarda d'un œil sévère avant d'avoir l'air de se détendre un peu.

-Non, ça devrait aller. Quelque chose que tu avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui?

-Aller chercher de la peinture. Répondis-je.

-On ira après diner. Dit-il, d'un ton qui me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une suggestion.

Et ce fut exactement ce qui ce produit. J'allai chercher ce dont j'avais besoin pour finaliser ma chambre et je me mis à la peinture en revenant. Les toiles recouvraient mes meubles et ma chambre avait maintenant ses murs gris-argents. Je replaçai les meubles sans pour autant les collés aux murs ni enlevé les toiles. Je pris des pinceaux et les deux pots contenant le blanc et le noir, avant d'aller chercher une des serviettes dans ma salle de bain.

-Viens manger. Me dit Yang en me faisant, encore, sursauter.

-Pas faim, marmonnais-je, désireuse de finir mon projet. De toute façon, il ne doit pas être si tard.

-Il est sept heures. Rétorqua-t-il. Viens manger, c'est arrivé.

J'abandonnai ma peinture pour me laver les mains et descendre manger. Une odeur de mets chinois envahit mes narines et mon estomac se mit à gronder. J'avais travaillé pendant près de cinq heures sur mes murs, il n'était pas étonnant que je sois affamée. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je pris place face à lui et commençai à manger, m'attendant au même silence pesant qu'au diner.

-C'est comment de vivre avec Barney? Demanda-t-il en allant droit au but.

La question me prit au dépourvu et je pris le temps de choisir mes mots pour ne pas créer de confusion.

-Hors normes. Finis-je par dire, sincère.

-Et c'est bien? Demanda Yang, comme s'il allait s'impatienter de mes réponses incomplètes.

-Il t'a demandé de m'espionner? Rétorquais-je, piquée à vif par ses questions indiscrètes.

L'homme se mit à rire et je le regardais comme s'il était cinglé. Et c'était précisément l'impression que j'avais. Mais à quoi mon père avait-il pensé?

-Non, je voulais savoir. Il ne parle jamais de lui et c'est visiblement héréditaire. Conclut-il.

-C'était un piège? Demandais-je.

-Tu choisis des moments étranges pour te méfier, Gabrielle. Me répondit-il.

Sa réponse me mit subitement très mal à l'aise et je pris rapidement congé. Il me regarda avec un sourire moqueur et retourna à son assiette dès que j'atteignis les escaliers.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Tous parlaient à voix basse pour s'assurer de ne pas trop attirer l'attention alors que ceux qui n'avaient pas leur tour de garde se préparaient à dormir. Gunnar aiguisait son couteau en prévision de des deux heures de tour de garde dont il avait hérité avec Christmas. Il allait en aiguiser un deuxième lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Gabrielle. Il ouvrit le portable et toute son appréhension se transforma en hilarité alors qu'il recevait une photo de Yang avec écrit en dessous : C'est sérieux?

''Oui, ne t'en fais pas, on s'habitue à la longue.'' Gunnar

''Tant mieux pour toi, il est flippant. '' Gabrielle

''Tu n'as qu'à regarder plus haut, tu ne le verras plus. '' Gunnar

'' C'était un coup bas… '' Gabrielle

Gunnar éclata de rire au dernier message de la jeune femme, s'attirant les regards inquisiteurs du reste de l'équipe.

-Ta fille a un sacré sens de la répartie! Lança Gunnar en direction de Barney.

-Tu lui parles? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Je la réconforte, de nous tous, c'est du plus petit qu'elle se méfie le plus. Dit Gunnar. Hé!

0o0Barney0o0

Barney lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant la conversation qu'elle avait avec le blond. S'il fallait qu'ils s'y mettent à deux pour les joutes verbales, il deviendrait fou en un rien de temps.

0o0Gunnar0o0

''Je ne te dérangeais pas j'espère? '' Gabrielle

''Non, chiffre de nuit'' Gunnar

'' Qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ça?'' Gabrielle

''Rien, ton père est juste trop fier pour admettre qu'il est rendu trop vieux pour veiller tard!'' Gunnar

'' HAHAHA'' Gabrielle ''Ne lui dis surtout pas, sinon il te fera suivre par un lutin qui mange du chinois. HAHAHAHAHAHA''

Gunnar s'étouffais avec sa salive tant il avait voulu retenir le fou rire qui l'envahissait. Il ne put cependant pas se retenir longtemps et se jura mentalement de se mettre à appeler Yang comme ça.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle à la fin? Demanda Barney à vif de voir Gunnar aussi déconcentré.

-Définitivement, j'adore son style d'humour. Réussi à articuler Gunnar.

Hale s'approcha pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains et lu l'intégralité de la conversation. Il se retrouva comme son équipier, incapable de ne pas rire au nouveau surnom.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je travaillais sur le mur de ma tête de lit depuis déjà deux heures, étant donné que Gunnar avait dû lâcher son téléphone. J'étais particulièrement satisfaite de mes lignes, ayant suivi tous les conseils de Tool. Je m'affairais à finir le remplissage quand je reçu un message.

''Gunnar ronfle comme une remorque. '' Toll

''Au moins tu l'entendrais arriver! Moi je fais une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que Yang apparait de nulle part.'' Gabrielle

''Il a ce talent là en effet.'' Toll

''Merci pour le livre, il est excellent.'' Gabrielle

''Content que tu aimes, j'en ai d'autres dans ce style. Quoique si ça t'empêche de dormir...'' Toll

''Quoique j'apprécie ton offre, vraiment, j'aimerais mieux me les achetés. Comme ça je pourrai agrandir ma collection. Tu connais une librairie dans le coin?'' Gabrielle

''Oui, je pourrais t'y emmener à mon retour.'' Toll.

La perspective de le revoir seul me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Après tout, s'il l'offrait. Et puis, j'irais à l'encontre des conseils du psy si je n'acceptais pas ce que l'on m'offrait. Satisfaite de mon excuse, je lui répondis.

''Alors tu reviens quand?'' Gabrielle.

0o0Toll0o0

La réponse de la jeune femme le fit sourire. Visiblement, son offre était bien reçue.

''Je ne sais pas, quelques jours? Ça va dépendre de la suite des choses.'' Toll.

''Je peux te poser une question?'' Gabrielle

''Oui?'' Toll

''Est-ce que tu crois que mon père est en colère contre moi?'' Gabrielle

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?'' Toll

''La surveillance et le fais qu'il ne me dise rien avant son départ. Il avait l'air en colère et cherchait visiblement à écourter le moment.'' Gabrielle

''Tu devrais lui demandé, mais je crois qu'il était juste inquiet.'' Toll

'' Il a un drôle de façon de le montrer. Et puis, je le comprendrais. '' Gabrielle

''Pourquoi tu dis ça?'' Toll

''Parce que j'ai tout fait de travers depuis que je suis arrivée et j'ai tellement de choses à rattraper que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.'' Gabrielle

''Non, pas tout. Et puis, tu feras ça une étape à la fois.'' Toll

'' Merci.'' Gabrielle

''De quoi?'' Toll

''D'être là. '' Gabrielle

Ces paroles lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Il voulait être là pour elle et elle le laissait faire. C'était, à ses yeux, un grand pas vers l'avant.

''Tant que tu en auras de besoin.'' Toll

''On se reparle demain alors?'' Gabrielle

''Je t'enverrai un message.'' Toll

''Bonne nuit.'' Gabrielle

''Bonne nuit.'' Toll

''Toll?'' Gabrielle

''Oui?'' Toll

''Peux-tu dire à Gunnar bonne nuit de ma part?'' Gabrielle

''Si tu veux'' Toll

''Merci'' Gabrielle

0o0Hale0o0

Il regardait son partenaire sourire à son téléphone comme une adolescente énamourée et se décida à capter son attention.

-Alors tu as rendez-vous avec elle?

Sa remarque eu le mérite d'atteindre sa cible et il se retourna vers lui.

-Tu sais, si Barney te prends à texter au lieu de faire ta surveillance, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Ajouta Hale, souriant à l'idée que la réaction de Toll confirmait l'affirmation précédente.

-De toute façon j'ai terminé. Donna-t-il en guise de réponse avant de se remettre à scruter les environs.

-Alors c'était elle?

-Oui, elle croit que Barney est en colère contre elle.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de son ami, Toll se mit à lui expliquer cette partie de la conversation avec elle.

-Je peux comprendre son point de vue, mais pas lui donner raison. Personne ne lui en veut, encore moins Barney. Conclu Hale. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle t'en parle.

-Je le crois aussi. Répondit Toll

-Alors pourquoi tu souriais si c'était si sérieux? Demanda Hale, perplexe.

-Pour rien. Répondit Toll.

Hale allait rétorquer, mais des bruits de pas derrière eux les firent se retourner, armes en mains.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je restais sans nouvelles d'eux. Yang m'avait dit de ne pas m'en inquiéter et de ne pas chercher à savoir, que ce serait situation courante. Je m'étais mise en colère et lui avait craché au visage que c'était mon père et que j'avais le droit de savoir. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me lancer un regard étrange, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à ses occupations. Décidément, ma nouvelle vie de famille était presque charmante. Ce fut d'ailleurs le sujet abordé au cours de ma deuxième rencontre avec le psy.

Il m'avait conseillé de lui en parler directement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'avais donc prit le chemin du retour et avait décidé de rajouter des éléments sur le mur où trônait maintenant l'emblème de The expendables. Je me rendis donc au fond de mon garde-robe pour y prendre mes pots, quand je remarquai un renfoncement dans le mur. C'était beaucoup trop carré pour être un simple accident alors j'entrepris d'enlevé la planche qui bloquait le passage. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands sous le coup de la surprise.

Il y avait un long couteau avec un manche en bois vernis, où je pus y reconnaitre une gravure semblable au dessin que j'avais reproduit sur mon mur. Je le sortis avec délicatesse et caressai la lame de mes mains. Il était beau et avait été fait avec soin, même pour la gravure. Je le déposai près de moi et sorti la boite sur laquelle il avait été déposé. Elle contenait des photos du groupe et certaines plus vielles que d'autres où je voyais des hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Je les regardais toutes, comme hypnotisée. Quand j'arrivai à la dernière, je vis que la boite avait un double fond et je l'ouvris. Définitivement, cela expliquait la taille et le poids du contenant.

Plusieurs armes à feu et couteaux s'alignaient et sur deux niveaux de surcroît. C'étaient toutes des armes de poings et les lames me semblaient bien trop tranchantes et équilibrées pour être destinées à la chasse. Et ça, j'en savais quelque chose.

J'en revins à la réflexion que je m'étais faite lorsque j'avais vu les poings en sang de mon père et au regard qu'il m'avait lancé après que je lui ai dit qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Et la réaction des autres pendant et après l'attaque et la crise. Les réponses vagues de mon père et les réunions secrètes. Et puis les remarques sur la prudence de Yang tant qu'à y être. J'avais besoin de réponses, même si je sentais que je n'étais pas loin de la réalité. Je remis tout le contenu de la boite à sa place, sauf le couteau et une arme à feu que j'eu la surprise de voir chargée. Je pris la boite sous mon bras et cachai les armes dans mon manteau. Ce que j'allais faire était complètement cinglé, mais je devais savoir. Je verrais ensuite.

0o0Barney0o0

La mission avait été un enfer sur terre, littéralement. La tranquillité s'était rapidement transformée en chaos alors qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre par surprise. Après plus d'une semaine, tout était enfin terminer et ils rentraient au bercail. Il dirigeait l'avion en écoutant d'une oreille discrète les conversations à l'arrière quand son téléphone sonna.

-Ross.

-Barney, elle est partie. Dit Yang

-Quoi! Cria Barney, rouge de colère.

-J'étais en train de faire ma vérification à l'extérieur quand j'ai entendu sa voiture démarrer et le temps que j'aille voir elle n'était plus en vue. Donna Yang en guise d'explication.

-Combien de temps? Demanda Barney.

-Une dizaine de minutes, je suis en train de faire le tour de la ville pour la retrouver. J'ai commencé par les endroits où elle était allée et j'en suis à ceux que je crois qu'elle pourrait avoir envie d'aller.

-Tiens-moi au courant, on atterrit dans bientôt. Conclu Barney avant de raccrocher et de donner un coup dans le tableau de bord.

-Elle va bien? Demanda Tool, visiblement inquiet.

-Elle est partie. Elle a réussi à contourner Yang et il n'a aucune idée de où elle a pu aller. Répondit Barney à un demi-cheveu de craquer.

0o0Tool0o0

Il prit son téléphone et tenta de la rejoindre par messagerie ou en appelant mais il n'obtenait aucun résultat. Il alla demander à Toll ou Gunnar s'ils avaient des nouvelles, mais ce ne fut pas concluant.

-Si ça se trouve on s'en fait peut-être pour rien, elle avait l'air d'étouffer avec Yang qui la surveillait. Dit Gunnar.

-Ou alors quelque chose s'est passé. Se risqua Toll et devant les airs interrogateurs il ajouta. Elle sait que ça risque de mettre Barney en colère et nous aussi, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'a demandé comment arrangé les choses, pas les empirer.

-À moins, qu'elle ait décidé de partir. Tenta Lee. Je vois mal Yang manquer les signes d'une agression et personne n'a pris le temps de voir comment elle allait ces derniers jours. Elle a toujours l'impression qu'elle dérange et elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention, ça pourrait expliquer l'absence de lettre.

Tool le tentait de déceler la moindre faille mais il ne voyait pas. La logique de Christmas était implacable, tout concordait. Il ne souhaitait pas cependant être celui qui l'expliquerait à Barney, qui était en train de réduire à néant le peu d'indicateurs fonctionnels qui lui restaient. Il sentit que l'avion redescendait et alla voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il fit sa part des manœuvres comme à l'habitude et ils dirigèrent l'avion vers le hangar.

-On va devoir se changer avant d'aller la retrouver. Signala Tool à son ami. À moins que tu ne veuilles la retrouver dans cet état.

Il ne répondit pas et actionna le mécanisme à distance pour ouvrir la porte et fit entrer l'appareil.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je remerciais mentalement ma bonne mémoire tout au long du trajet vers le hangar. J'étais certaine d'avoir des réponses là-bas. Mon téléphone sonna et je vis Tool sur l'afficheur. Je ne décrochai pas, je lui parlerais en face. Une fois arrivé en place, je refis le code que j'avais vu par-dessous l'épaule de mon père et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. J'allai placer ma voiture près de la porte de service et retournai à l'intérieur. Il y avait une porte au fond que j'ouvris et je me retrouvai dans une sorte de penderie où s'alignaient des tenues de combats de plusieurs tailles. La pièce était large et débouchait directement sur une salle avec des tables et des chaises ave des coffres le long des murs. J'en tirai un au hasard et l'ouvrit. Il contenait des armes automatiques, celui d'à côté, les munitions. Il en allait de même pour toutes les rangées de coffres et je me mis à douter d'avoir pris la bonne décision en venant ici. Ce sentiment fut renforcé lorsque je trouvai une collection de couteaux en tous genres. Tous portant le logo de The expendables. Je pris la boite dans ma veste et la déposai sur la table pour en sortir quelques photos.

Tous les mêmes tatouages, même chose pour les motos. Je sortis en vitesse et refermai la grande porte du hangar. J'allais passer par la porte de service lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'un avion qui approchait. J'allai me cacher dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte de la salle d'où j'arrivais. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la grande porte s'ouvre à nouveau et je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de faire comme si de rien était tranquillement là-bas. Ou même d'être simplement partie, mais je voulais des réponses. Au moins, j'aurais l'élément de surprise.

0o0Barney0o0

Il sortit de l'avion le premier, après avoir arrêté complètement l'appareil. Il avait entendu la théorie de Christmas et elle tenait la route. Il ne voulait simplement pas croire qu'elle était partie. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, il l'aimait. Il voulait continuer à prendre soin d'elle. Il savait aussi que les gars s'étaient déjà attachés et avait sincèrement cru que tout allait mieux. Il avait pensé trop vite.

Ils prirent le stock qu'ils avaient ramené et se rendirent dans l'entrepôt. Gunnar s'arrêta net, faisant en sorte que Toll lui rentre dedans.

-Hé merde! Lâcha le blond. Je t'avais dit de lui en parler!

Barney s'était avancé pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et vit sa boite ouverte avec des photos étalées sur l'une des tables. La réalisation le fit bouger et il fit le tour, remarquant que des coffres avaient été ouverts et mal refermés. Il prit son téléphone et appela Yang pour lui dire de venir les rejoindre. Les autres déposèrent leurs effets sur le sol et s'avancèrent prudemment vers la table.

-Une boite de souvenirs? Demanda Tool à Gunnar.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, elle était déjà dans la chambre et j'ai mis un panneau pour la caché avant de partir de chez Barney. Répliqua le blond.

-C'est la mienne. Dit Barney.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Yang apparut dans la penderie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il avant de se tendre d'un coup, immobile.

Le brusque manque de mouvement et d'expression faciale alerta les autres qui mirent la main sur l'une ou l'autre de leurs armes. Et ils la virent sortir de l'ombre, Gabrielle.


	8. Chapitre sept

_Bonjour!_

_Voici la suite!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre sept : Il vaut mieux tard que jamais_**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je savais que c'était stupide, je savais que c'était risqué et je l'avais confirmé lors de ma découverte dans le hangar. Je ne pouvais cependant pas ignorer mon besoin de réponse. Je me sentais trahie. Je les avais crus, je leur avais fait confiance, j'étais même désolée pour eux qu'ils aient eu à tuer pour moi. Et je m'étais ouverte à eux alors qu'ils me mentaient. Je voulais maintenant des explications, des vraies. Et puisque c'était dangereux, autant y aller avec la méthode le tout pour le tout.

J'attendis que Yang soit arrivé pour ne pas me faire prendre de revers. Je me glissai rapidement à sa suite et mis le canon du fusil en arrière de sa tête. Tout le monde se figea et je vis les autres mettre la main sur leur arme. J'étais terrorisée, mais en colère. De toute façon je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je me mis en travers de lui pour qu'ils puissent me voir sans m'atteindre. Je vis une expression de choc sur leur visage. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être surpris ce jour-là.

0o0Barney0o0

-Je veux des réponses. Commença-t-elle.

-Gabrielle, baisse ton arme. Dit Barney, d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

-Je te faisais confiance papa. Dit-elle des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Et toi tu m'a mentit.

-Baisse ton arme, s'il te plait. Lui demanda Barney en faisant signe aux autres de faire de même.

-Non. Dit-elle dans un murmure, les larmes se faisant de plus en plus abondantes. Rien ne me garantit que tu ne me fasses pas de mal.

Il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine en voyant à quel point elle était sincère. Il savait qu'elle ne tirerait pas, mais elle avait bien trop peur de lui pour laisser son seul avantage s'envoler.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus douce possible.

-Je te faisais confiance, je me sentais mal pour toi, pour eux aussi, que vous ayez eu à tuer. Tu m'as dit que tout irais bien si on apprenait ensemble et toi tu m'as menti! Donne-moi une raison de te croire! Finit-elle par hurler.

-Je n'en ai pas. Admit Barney, peiné de constater que c'était vrai.

0o0Tool0o0

Il retenait son souffle, comme tous les autres. Il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de ça, il ne le croyait toujours pas. Et son impression fut confirmée par l'aveu qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait peur, ça, personne n'en doutait. Même Yang devait le savoir, puisqu'il l'avait vu se sortir de ce genre de situation plus d'une fois et contre des gens entrainés au combat. Tool se dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer d'avantage. La raison de sa colère n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre non plus. Et puis tout ça additionner au fait qu'ils étaient tous couverts de sang et armés, ça compliquait grandement les choses.

-Laisses-moi t'expliquer. Dit-Barney. Mais dépose ton arme. Personne ne va t'attaquer.

Il vit la jeune femme regarder les mains de son père qu'il avait mis bien en évidence devant lui. Il suivit le mouvement et vit les autres faires de même.

-Je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi non plus, mais pour te le prouver, il va falloir que tu enlèves ça de l'arrière de ma tête. Dit Yang.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, mais se mit à baisser l'arme. Ses mains tremblaient et il pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours terrorisée. Ils prirent place autour de la table, mais la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Elle les regardait et un éclair de compréhension traversa Tool. Il se leva et enleva toutes ses armes et munitions pour les mettre plus loin. Les autres firent de même. Elle finit par s'approcher.

0o0Toll0o0

C'était une belle merde, pensa Toll alors qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Il fit comme Tool et mit ses armes de côté et retourna à la table remplie de photos. Elle s'avança vers eux et se tira une chaise vers elle. Clairement, la confiance n'était plus. Elle s'assit à l'écart, le Glock 18 bien en vue dans sa main tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Demanda finalement Barney.

-Est-ce que vous allez me tuer? Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il ne fut pas le seul que la question ébranla. Le sentiment de bien-être d'être accepté tel que l'on ait était bien loin maintenant. Quoiqu'il doute que c'eut été le cas s'ils lui avaient dit la vérité. C'était là sa première accusation après tout.

-Non. Dit Barney. Personne ne le fera.

-Et vous allez vous venger? Demanda-t-elle en ayant un regard pour Yang.

-Non plus. De toute manière, j'aurais pu te désarmer facilement. Répondit Yang.

Mauvaise réponse, pensa Toll. Gabrielle se remis si vite sur ses pieds que la chaise se renversa derrière elle et son arme était maintenant pointée en direction de Yang. Elle était terrorisée, vraiment.

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Déclara-t-il pour rattraper la bourde de son équipier.

Elle le fixa comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

-Tu veux m'apprendre alors qu'avant personne ne voulait me dire ce qu'il se passait? Demanda-t-elle, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et manqua trébucher sur sa chaise. Il en profita pour prendre son arme sans la blessée et il sentit la pointe d'un couteau sur sa gorge.

-Lâche-le. Ordonna-t-elle.

0o0Barney0o0

Ça non plus personne ne l'avait vu venir. Il reconnut aisément l'un de ses couteaux de collection. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, il se féliciterait d'avoir une fille avec d'aussi bons réflexes. Elle avait ça dans le sang, littéralement, au détail près qu'il doutait qu'elle puisse tuer. L'expérience pouvait le lui dire.

0o0Toll0o0

Toll lâcha le fusil qui alla percuter le sol. Elle avait un fort instinct de survie, là-dessus il l'avait sous-estimée. Il tenta de le lui ôter de la même manière que le Glock, mais elle esquiva. Elle apprenait vite aussi. Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se prenait un coup de genou bien placé. Il entendit le rire étouffé de Hale alors qu'il tentait de se remettre debout. Son orgueil avait encaissé le plus gros du coup. Il se retourna pour lui envoyer un regard noir et vit qu'il n'était pas seul à se moquer.

-Joli coup. Dit Gunnar à Gabrielle en lui montrant son pouce dans les airs.

Elle reprit des couleurs, une en particulier.

-J'apprends. Répondit-elle en déclenchant le rire du géant.

Toll la regarda et vit qu'elle commençait à se détendre. Et que Gunnar soit celui qui la rassurait le plus dans toute cette histoire, ça le dépassait. Il n'allait cependant pas se plaindre de la baisse de tension dans la pièce et retourna s'asseoir.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je savais qu'il voulait simplement me désarmer, mais mon instinct avait pris le dessus. Quand Gunnar me complimenta, je me sentis presque de retour chez Tool avant que tout dérape. Et vraiment, étaient-ils différents d'alors? Ils ne m'avaient jamais attaquée, ils m'avaient sauvée. Je me sentis soudainement ridicule et vraiment mal à l'aise. Je laissai tomber mon couteau et me dirigeai vers la petite armoire entre deux étagères. J'y pris une bouteille de whiskey et un verre, que je rempli à ras bord, pour le caler d'une traite.

-Désoler pour l'accueil. Dis-je en m'en servant un deuxième. Quand même, si ce n'est pas trop demander, je voudrais la vérité.

0o0Barney0o0

-T'en fais donc pas, j'ai connu pire avec Gunnar. Lança Yang, faisant rire son partenaire.

-J'aurais dû te dire la vérité. Dit Barney. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

-C'était stupide de ma part, il n'y a pas de bonne manière d'annoncer que vous tuez des gens pour vivre. Rétorqua-t-elle, l'air honteuse.

-Pas exactement, même si ça fait partie de la tâche. Précisa Tool.

-Vous êtes quoi alors? Demanda-t-elle en se servant un troisième verre.

-Des mercenaires, mais on n'enlève pas les gens. Dit Gunnar.

-Pas de femmes ni d'enfants. Ajouta Hale.

-Alors vous êtes les, hum, gentils? Dit-elle en cherchant les bons mots, avant d'engloutir le troisième verre.

-Si tu le vois comme ça! Lança Gunnar en se levant pour aller se servir à son tour.

0o0Barney0o0

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Gunnar avança vers elle, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'il ralentit en tendant la main pour prendre un verre. Gabrielle lui remplit le sien et il trinqua à la vérité avant de la voir vaciller. Elle se rendit à sa chaise, qu'elle releva, et se laissa tomber dessus. Un quatrième verre en main.

-Vraiment Toll, désolé pour le coup. Dit-elle mal à l'aise. J'essaie de m'améliorer et je passe mon temps à empirer les choses.

-On ne t'a pas vraiment aidé non plus en te cachant la vérité. Répliqua Toll. Et puis, ça m'apprendra à te sous-estimée.

-Si tu savais à quel point la chance du débutant est impliquée, tu saurais que tu me surestime en ce moment. Dit-elle alors que Gunnar s'apprêtait à lui remplir son verre pour la cinquième fois. Mais vraiment, ça ne justifie pas mon comportement, je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si on allait t'en vouloir éternellement, et puis, on ne t'en a jamais voulu. On repart à zéro, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Demanda Hale.

-Si tout le monde est d'accord, moi ça me va! S'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre bien haut.

-Enfin! S'exclama Tool en se servant à son tour.

Barney sourit à sa fille. Peut-être que finalement, tout irait bien. Enfin, si elle arrivait à se lever de sa chaise. Il voyait bien que son expression faciale manquait de conviction et trahissait son malaise, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Il écouta cependant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle aurait tout de même besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

-Tu devrais ralentir la vitesse à laquelle tu les alignes ou je doute que tu puisses te rendre où que ce soit. Dit Barney en voyant sa fille s'en remplir un autre.

-Oh merde, j'étais venue en voiture! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant le verre dans les mains de Tool.

Elle tenta de se lever et tomba sur le sol. Gunnar éclata de rire avant de l'aider à se relever.

-En tout cas, tu ne conduiras pas pour retourner à la maison. Donne-moi tes clefs. Exigea Barney.

Elle lui lança, en tout cas elle essaya et ce fut Lee qui les attrapa. Tous se mirent à rire, même Barney qui lui signala qu'elle aurait fait un très beau lancé si il avait été assis deux places plus loin.

-Ou peut-être que les volontés de son subconscient se sont exprimées. Lança Gunnar en la faisant rougir des pieds à la tête.

-Tu devrais arrêter avant que Barney te mette un lutin au cul! Répondit tout de même la jeune femme, complètement ivre.

Gunnar eu un des plus gros fou rire de sa vie alors que Yang prenait une expression outrée et que Barney avait l'air complètement perdu. Elle le suivit dans son hilarité et ils avaient l'air de deux cinglés tant ils riaient. Barney comprit finalement qu'elle avait fait allusion aux messages échangés avec le blond et l'expliqua aux autres qui finirent par être contaminés eux aussi.

-I know Christmas is coming because i've seen santa with his elfs. Commença à chanter Gabrielle en riant.

Gunnar avait mal tellement il riait et la jeune femme répétait la même série de mots sur un air inventé que le blond décida d'entonner à son tour. Lee avait l'air franchement traumatisé et Barney se demandait ce que Gunnar avait fait d'elle.

-They come from de sky in that big… holy shit I forgot the word! Dit Gabrielle avant de se remettre à rire.

Barney ne pouvait plus se contenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire sonore. Les autres le regardèrent de travers, puisqu'il était rare de le voir démontrer autant d'émotions. La jeune femme tenta de se mettre debout en tombant sur Hale, qui la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Déclara Barney en allant la remettre sur pieds.

-C'est vrai que tu dois être fatigué. Dit Gabrielle, faisant sourire son père.

-Moins que toi. Se moqua-t-il.

-Hé Yang! Ne le prend pas personnel! Désoler pour tout ça! À plus tard! Lança la jeune femme en faisant un grand geste qui la fit presque tomber.

-Bonne chance avec ton lendemain de veille! Lança Gunnar alors que les autres se contentaient de bonsoirs amusés.

0o0Toll0o0

Il regardait Barney raccompagner sa fille avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ça aurait pu être bien pire après tout. Et au final, elle ne leur en voulait pas d'être ce qu'ils étaient, elle n'aimait simplement pas se faire mentir. C'était normal, au fond.

-Ben merde, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que ça finirait en bain de sang. Lâcha Lee.

-Ça aurait pu. Affirma Yang.

-L'important c'est que ça ait bien fini. Coupa Tool.

-En tout cas, si elle s'en souvient. Dit Gunnar.

-Toll va s'en souvenir en tout cas. Ajouta Hale d'un ton moqueur.

Le concerné lui fit un doigt d'honneur et réalisa qu'il avait pris les clefs de la voiture de Gabrielle que Lee avait déposé sur la table. Il se leva et sortit pour trouver un hangar vide. Il en fit le tour par l'extérieur et trouva le véhicule près de la porte de service. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il ramènerait son VUS le lendemain.

Il prit la route en direction de chez Barney et arriva à destination en un rien de temps. Il cogna avant d'entrer et vit Barney remplir un verre d'eau.

-Elle me remerciera demain. Dit-il en pointant le pot d'antidouleurs sur le comptoir.

-En tout cas c'était toute qu'une réaction. Dit Toll.

-Je m'attendais à pire. Je crois que ça ira pour le mieux. Répondit Barney

-Je l'espère en tout cas. Dit Toll. J'ai ramené sa voiture.

Barney allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent un bang sonore suivit d'une plainte concernant un foutu lit trop haut. Toll étouffa un rire et laissa son ami gérer la situation. Il la verrait le lendemain.


	9. Chapitre huit

_Bonjour!_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre huit : Deux aspirines ne seront pas de trop_**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais que ma journée serait pénible. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me frappait la tête avec une masse alors que mon estomac faisait un tour de manège. Je finis par tenté de me lever et du accélérer le pas en réalisant que mon estomac avait fait un tour de trop.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda mon père de l'encadrement de ma porte de salle de bain.

Si je n'étais pas en train de vomir, je lui aurais certainement envoyé une réplique attestant du niveau de la pertinence de la question. Je sentis qu'on attachait mes cheveux et qu'on me passait un linge froid dans le coup.

-Merci papa. Marmonnais-je lorsque j'eu fini.

-J'ai eu assez de lendemains de veille pour savoir que tu n'as pas besoin que je te reproche d'avoir trop bu. Me dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ta tête le fait à ma place.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et prit le verre d'eau offert.

-Elle le fait plus fort, c'est certain.

Ma réplique lui arracha un sourire et il quitta pour faire à déjeuner pendant que je prenais ma douche. En sortant, je me séchai et enfilai un jean bleu délavé, une camisole noire et une chemise style bucheron aux manches relevés jusqu'aux coudes. S'il y a une chose que j'appréciais de New-Orléans, c'était qu'il ne faisait presque jamais froid. Je finis l'ensemble avec mes bottes noires et descendit.

-Tiens, c'est excellent pour les mots de têtes. Me dit mon père en me tendant un café et deux aspirines.

-Merci. Dis-je. Je peux te poser une question?

-Oui?

-T'es en colère contre moi?

-Non, pourquoi je le serais? Demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

-Hum, parce que j'ai fuis au beau milieu de la nuit pour finir en état de choc et en arrivé à te forcer à parler sous menace que je tue un de tes amis, en un peu moins que deux semaines. Commençais-je. Je te comprendrais de m'en vouloir, même si je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolée.

0o0Barney0o0

Il savait qu'elle se sentait encore mal pour tout ça, et elle avait certainement sa part de responsabilité, mais elle était minime comparée à la sienne. Il savait ses excuses sincères et quoi qu'elle ne l'admette pas, il savait également que les circonstances étaient en grandes parties responsables de ses sautes d'humeur.

\- Personne n'est à l'abri d'un état de choc, surtout pas après ce qui t'es arrivé Et puis, j'imagine qu'avoir été à ta place, j'en aurais eu assez peur pour en arriver là. Répondit-il, sincère.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu… Commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais. Dit Barney en la serrant contre lui. Je sais.

-Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais papa. Dit Gabrielle, secouée de sanglots.

-Ça va aller, tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. Dit-il, la sentant se calmer peu à peu.

-Merci, je t'aime papa. Dit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

-Je t'aime aussi, Gabrielle. Répondit Barney alors qu'une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement. Il lui rendit et ils se séparèrent pour prendre place à table. La journée s'annonçait bien.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Autant d'émotions m'avaient ouvert l'appétit et je vidai mon assiette en un rien de temps. J'allais demander à mon père ce qu'il avait planifié pour la journée quand je reçu un message.

'' Tu veux toujours découvrir le quartier? '' Toll

''Oui! J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je dois aller chercher ma voiture avant.'' Gabrielle

''Déjà fait, elle est dans ton garage. '' Toll

''Tu l'as ramenée?'' Gabrielle

''Oui. '' Toll

Je me souvins subitement exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait mes clefs et je maudis ma peau d'être aussi peu subtile. Mon père me lançait un regard interrogateur que je fis semblant de ne pas voir.

'' Je crois qu'il cherche seulement une excuse pour te voir. '' Gunnar

'' Et ton Jeep? '' G-Toll

''Pff, t'es jaloux! '' G-Gunnar

''Gunnar m'a aidé à aller le chercher. '' Toll

'' Tu me fais des avances? '' Gunnar

'' Dans tes rêves! '' G-Gunnar

'' Je peux passer te prendre si tu veux? '' Toll

'' Je t'attends. '' G-Toll

'' Ne le dis pas à Toll, il va être jaloux '' Gunnar

'' Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé comme toi '' G-Gunnar

'' J'arrive. '' Toll

'' Tu me brise le cœur ''Gunnar

'' Va t'acheter de la crème glacée, moi je dois y aller. '' G-Gunnar

'' Bon rendez-vous '' Gunnar

'' Les gens normaux disent bonne journée Gunnar XD'' G-Gunnar

'' Hahaha'' Gunnar

Je me mis à rire et mon père me regardait de travers, attendant visiblement des explications. La bizarrerie de la situation me sauta au visage. Je me demandais comment lui expliquer que je passais la journée avec un de ses amis sans que ça ait l'air étrange.

\- Toll vient me chercher pour qu'on aille à la librairie. Dis-je, autant être directe.

Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait comment réagir à ça, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le partager puisque Toll entra après avoir frappé.

\- Tu es prête? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, j'arrive! Dis-je en prenant mon sac.

Je me levai et donnai un baiser sonore sur la joue de mon père en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Je me précipitai ensuite vers la sortie avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me faire me raviser.

0o0Toll0o0

Il lui avait offert pour tenir sa promesse, naturellement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous comme l'insinuait constamment Gunnar. Il se dépêcha d'aller la chercher, pour ne plus entendre ces remarques déplacées.

0o0Tool0o0

-Tu crois qu'un jour il va se rendre compte qu'il se ment à lui-même? Demanda Hale à Gunnar.

-S'il n'a rien compris jusqu'à présent, je crois que c'est une cause perdue. Répliqua le blond.

-Peut-être qu'elle est trop jeune? Tenta Tool. Et qu'elle est tout de même la fille de Barney?

-L'âge ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pas comme si les filles qui me tournent autour avaient beaucoup plus qu'une vingtaine d'années. Dit Hale, tout sourire.

-Soit j'ai des problèmes de vision, soit je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas voir ton publique énamouré. Dit Gunnar en riant. Et puis, elle est majeure demain, alors quoi?

-Tu le ferais toi? Sortir avec une femme qui a trente ans de différence avec toi? Demanda Hale.

-Si je l'aime oui. Répondit le blond. Surtout si ça ne la dérange pas non plus. Et puis qui serais-je pour décider à sa place.

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique. Dit Tool avec un sourire moqueur.

-Les femmes aiment ça. Rétorqua le blond.

Le son du moteur de la moto de Barney résonna dans l'entrée du garage, stoppant net toute autre allusion à Toll et Gabrielle. Tool voyait bien que son ami était perplexe face à la question et que s'il était là, c'était que Toll venait de partir avec sa fille.

-Alors elle ne s'en ai pas trop mal sortie ce matin? Demanda Tool en faisant allusion à l'état de Gabrielle la veille.

-Je crois qu'elle sait maintenant quand s'arrêter. Répondit Barney en provoquant une vague de rires au sein du groupe.

-Au moins elle va pouvoir aller de l'avant maintenant qu'elle sait. Dit Tool.

-Et puis c'est franchement moins chiant que d'avoir à se cacher tout le temps. Ajouta Gunnar. Au bout du compte, elle ne l'a pas trop mal prit.

-Parle pour toi. Dit Yang en riant. Je mériterais une augmentation.

-Dans tes rêves. Lui dit Barney.

Barney se détourna d'eux et Tool comprit de suite qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Ils se dirigèrent dans l'arrière-boutique qui servait de salle de réunion. Tool lui offrit un remontant qu'il prit volontiers.

-Tu crois que c'est sérieux? Lui demanda-t-il directement.

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire, Toll n'a même pas l'air au courant que ta fille le regarde. Répondit Tool.

-Il est trop vieux pour elle. Déclara Barney.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de le voir comme ça et puis Toll est conscient de cette différence d'âge et n'est pas non plus du genre à être insensible. Il ne voudra pas la blessée ou te mettre en colère. Il vous respecte beaucoup trop pour ça.

-Et s'il lui dit non à cause de moi, elle sera blessée de toute manière. Dit Barney l'air complètement découragé. Ça serait moins compliquer si elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un de son âge.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Trancha Tool. Au fond, l'important c'est qu'elle soit bien.

-Vrai, n'empêche que j'ai quand même l'espoir que ça va lui passer. Dit Barney. Je ne suis certainement pas le premier père à se sentir dépassé par la situation.

-Et certainement pas le dernier non plus! Dit Tool en trinquant.

Son ami retourna rejoindre les autres et il resta là un moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru Barney capable de tant de calme et d'ouverture d'esprit face à une telle situation. Cette gamine faisait ressortir le meilleur de son père. Il ne pouvait que la remercier pour ça.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Si on omettait la radio qui jouait dans le Jeep, le trajet se déroulait en silence. On roulait déjà depuis une quinzaine de minutes et je lançais des coups d'œil en direction de Toll une fois toute les trente secondes. Lui gardait les yeux rivés sur la route. J'étais loin d'être convaincue que le silence était dû à une volonté quelconque d'écouter de la musique et je voulais dissiper le malaise rapidement. J'y travaillais depuis notre départ, mais je commençais à croire que d'aller droit au but serait la meilleure solution.

-Est-ce que tu voulais me faire part de quelque chose? Demandais-je.

Je le vis me regarder du coin de l'œil et soupirer.

-Est-ce que tu es mal à l'aise? Demanda-t-il en évitant ma question.

-Oui. J'ai l'impression que tu en a sur le cœur et que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire. Répondis-je.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne finisse pas parler.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis simplement en train de me remettre en question.

0o0Toll0o0

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle se demandait de quoi il parlait. Il avait simplement été plus observateur qu'à son habitude avec elle et avait bien vu qu'elle le voyait peut-être autrement que comme un ami, aussi improbable que cela puisse être. Il n'avait simplement aucune idée de comment il allait se sortir de cette situation sans la blessée.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

J'aurais cru qu'il allait finir son explication, pourtant il restait silencieux. Il arrêta le véhicule devant la librairie et fit le tour. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, il le fit à ma place et me proposa d'un geste de m'aider à sortir. Proposition que j'acceptai, évidement. Je mis donc ma main dans la sienne et il me fit descendre. Je jetai un coup d'œil en sa direction et il me sourit. Je le lui rendis, le rouge aux joues.

0o0Lee0o0

Il sortait de chez Lacy après une autre de leurs disputes. Elle n'acceptait simplement pas le fait qu'il préfère garder certaines choses pour lui, surtout si cette chose était son travail. Il avait pensé le lui dire, mais pouvait-il faire confiance à celle qu'il l'avait déjà trompé une fois? Lacy savait qu'il n'était pas un enfant de cœur, surtout qu'il le lui avait bien montré lorsqu'elle s'était faite frappé par ce connard arrogant, mais elle n'était pas prête à tout entendre. Et puis, techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge de dire qu'il travaillait dans le domaine de la sécurité.

Quand même, il en avait marre de ses caprices. Ce n'était pas le moment, il était déjà sous pression à cause des dernières semaines. Gabrielle, elle avait beau avoir repris ses esprits et se sentir mieux, il ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable. Et Barney n'allait certainement pas alléger son fardeau. Il avait voulu croire qu'elle avait exagéré, mais il savait au fond de lui-même qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'attirer volontairement l'attention. Elle n'était pas comme Lacy. Et c'est sur cette réflexion qu'il vit le Jeep de Toll s'arrêter devant la librairie, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant en tant que tel. Ce qui le figea sur place, ce fut de le voir se dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte à une Gabrielle rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et qu'ils entrent dans le magasin main dans la main. Il se sentit subitement en colère et n'attendit pas que la lumière passe au vert avant de repartir en trombe.

0o0Tool0o0

Le bruit unique de la moto de Christmas résonna dans l'entrée alors que tout le monde s'affairait autour d'une montagne de nourriture. Tool leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et vit immédiatement qu'il était dans tous ses états.

-T'arrive juste à temps pour la bouffe! S'exclama Hale.

-Je n'ai plus faim, merci. Répliqua Lee, acide.

-Lacy? Lui demanda Tool.

-Entre autres. Répondit vaguement Christmas.

Tool leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et Lee se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il changea visiblement d'avis et s'étira pour se faire une assiette.

-De toute manière, j'imagine que je n'aurai pas besoin d'en laisser pour les absents! Lança-t-il sarcastique.

Tool comprit que Lee avait dû croiser Toll et Gabrielle en chemin et se doutait bien que ça avait dû le surprendre. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit à ce point énervé par la chose. À moins que…

-Non mais! Elle n'est qu'une enfant! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Qu'il s'ouvre les yeux bon sang! Elle n'aura même pas l'âge légal ici!

-Et on peut savoir ce qui te porte à croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux? Demanda Gunnar l'air perplexe.

-Je les ai vus en chemin! Ils étaient là à se tenir la main comme deux adolescents. Bordel de merde il a passé l'âge il me semble!

-Il y a bien pire que de se tenir la main non? Ajouta Gunnar.

-Peut-être mais il ne devrait pas le faire! Cria Lee. À quoi il pense eh? Elle n'est pas rendue là et Toll est un homme et pense comme un homme et va vouloir bien pire justement! Elle est peut-être même vierge bordel de merde!

0o0Gunnar0o0

Malgré le fait qu'il trouve la réaction de Lee légèrement disproportionnée, Gunnar ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur lorsque l'image de Toll et Gabrielle se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Il avait passé son temps à se moquer de Toll sans jamais se soucier de sa propre réaction et réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû. _''Tu verras bien assez tôt. '' _Gunnar avala sa gorgée de travers alors que les paroles de Toll lui revenaient en tête.

-Bordel de merde! Jura-t-il alors que Tool le fixait. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Tool allait lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte arrière.

0o0Toll0o0

Il croyait qu'elle passerait plus de temps dans la boutique, mais visiblement, un des livres l'avait complètement captivée. Elle décréta donc qu'elle ne prendrait que ceux qu'elle avait déjà choisis, c'est-à-dire une bonne dizaine. Gabrielle ne lui avait donc pas menti lorsqu'elle avait affirmé ne jamais prendre plus de temps que nécessaire pour magasiner. Elle était comme son père, elle ne perdait jamais son temps.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas empêché de chercher des livres pour toi? Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement alors qu'ils sortaient.

-Non, j'en ai déjà qui m'attendent là où on va. Répondit-il.

-On va chez Tool? Demanda Gabrielle alors qu'elle cachait difficilement sa déception.

Toll sourit à sa réaction et décréta que de toute manière, il fallait bien qu'il mange. La jeune femme acquiesça et ils se mirent en route, passant le reste du trajet à se maudire de lui donner de faux espoirs.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je sentais qu'il ne serait pas difficile pour moi de m'habituer à passer du temps comme ça, avec lui. Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser emporter par mes émotions. Je n'avais absolument aucune certitude quant à ses sentiments, si toute fois il y en avait. Et puis après quoi? Rien ne pouvait garantir que ça fonctionne, sans parler de mon père…

L'entrée était déjà occupée par les motos de tout le monde alors Toll rangea son Jeep dans le garage extérieur, à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il me fit signe de le suivre et je traversai ce qui devait servir d'atelier automobile et un mini-entrepôt, avant d'arrivé juste à côté de l'escalier qui menait en haut. En face, se trouvait la porte qui mènerait où tout le monde se trouvait. Toll venait de l'ouvrir alors que j'entendis Christmas.

-Elle est peut-être même vierge bordel de merde! Entendis-je, suivit de Gunnar qui s'étouffait bruyamment.

_''__Oh lui il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça!'' _Pensais-je alors que je me dirigeais vers lui à grand pas. Je sentis la main de Toll me frôler le dos alors que je passais devant et vit Gunnar me regarder avec des yeux ronds. Oh oui, il allait en baver !

-Et on peut savoir ce que t'en a à foutre !? Hurlais-je alors que je continuais à m'approcher dangereusement.

0o0Tool0o0

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et visiblement Christmas non plus. Tool songea un instant à les arrêter, mais se ravisa en voyant l'air furieux de Gabrielle et légèrement apeuré de Lee. Finalement, il allait avoir de quoi se divertir.

0o0Toll0o0

Il aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle se soit retournée pour partir ou qu'elle reste figée à ne pas savoir quoi faire, mais elle avait décidément hérité du caractère de son père. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir, mais en voyant les sourires entendus de Tool, Gunnar et Hale, il s'était contenté de la laisser aller.

0o0Barney0o0

Juste au moment où il allait signaler à Lee qu'il était apte à s'occuper de l'éducation de sa fille, Gabrielle était arrivée pour défendre elle-même son honneur. ''_Et toute qu'une arrivée d'ailleurs!'' _ Pensa-t-il. Il avait vu Lee moins apeuré face à des hommes armés. Barney décida qu'il n'interviendrait qu'en cas de besoin et se doutait bien que Lee n'en sortirait pas intact.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

-Je t'ai posé une question il me semble! Dit Gabrielle à un Lee encore sous le choc.

-Je, hum, il pourrait être ton père! S'exclama Lee.

-À ce que je sache, mon père c'est Barney! Répliqua Gabrielle. Et quand bien même il se passerait quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas ton problème bordel!

-Il est un de ses amis! C'est courant d'où tu viens de sortir avec les amis de tes parents ou c'est juste que t'as un problème? Demanda Lee.

-Et toi?! Est-ce que t'es le seul à faire chier tout le monde qui est plus heureux que toi où c'est une habitude de là où tu viens!? Criais-je alors que Gunnar envoyait un regard noir en direction de Christmas. À quel point est-ce que ta vie t'emmerde pour que tu te sentes obligé de te mêler de la mienne?!

-En tout cas elle ne m'emmerde pas assez pour que je me sente obligé de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a la moitié de mon âge! Hurla Lee.

Je vis Toll serrer des poings et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait grogné. Gunnar semblait sur le point de bondir de sa chaise. Moi, j'étais juste blessée.

-Et tu crois que c'est tout ce que je peux être? Une bouche trou? Il ne t'es jamais passé par la tête que je n'aie pas que des défauts? Demandais-je, ayant subitement arrêté de crier. J'ai peut-être mes tords Lee Christmas, mais je n'ai pas l'arrogance de prétendre être assez parfaite pour pouvoir juger les autres.

Un silence suivit ma remarque et Lee planta son regard dans le mien. Je n'étais plus en colère, juste blessée qu'il me porte si bas dans son estime et honteuse d'avoir eu à étaler mes sentiments devant tout le monde, encore une fois.

0o0Lee0o0

Il la fixait à présent. Il le voyait bien à son regard qu'il l'avait blessée. Il n'avait pas voulu aller si loin et savait depuis le début qu'il était en tort, mais ça l'avait mis en colère qu'elle ne pense pas à sa sécurité. Oui, il faisait confiance à Toll, mais tout de même, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse en cours de route. Même si il savait que Toll ne le voudrait jamais. Il voulait la protégée. Et ça l'avait mise en colère. Mais qu'y avait-il de si compliquer à comprendre? Il voulait son bien, ne pouvait-elle pas le voir? Il vit qu'elle tentait de refouler des larmes et son cœur se serra. Mais que lui avait-elle fait? Il refoula ses émotions et ferma les yeux.

-Tu as raison, je suis désoler. Déclara-t-il avant de partir.

Il ne vit pas la surprise dans sur les visages des autres, ni la confusion dans les yeux de Gabrielle. Il devait s'en aller, loin, et reprendre ses esprits. Elle était à Toll, pas à lui. Et puis qu'elle importance? Lui il avait Lacy…

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je n'avais pas voulu y aller si fort et de le voir partir comme ça me fit mal, en quelque sorte. Mais il avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états. Je sentis une main dans mon dos et rougis en reconnaissant celle de Toll. Je me laissai guidée vers l'un des fauteuils.

-Surtout ne te sens pas mal pour ça, il va s'en remettre. Dit Hale. Il aime faire sa Diva.

-Et puis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ne lui fera pas de mal dit Yang. C'est à force de croire qu'on est parfait qu'on finit par se planter.

J'étais reconnaissante de leur effort pour me mettre à l'aise et vis mon père qui semblait en proie à de profondes réflexions alors qu'il fixait Toll. Il cala un verre.

-J'imagine que c'était instructif, d'une certaine façon. Déclara-t-il en m'adressant l'ébauche d'un sourire.

C'était à croire que Christmas faisait exprès de me mettre dans des positions fâcheuses. Alors je fis ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, comme si de rien n'était.

0o0Toll0o0

Il avait été sous le choc de voir l'ampleur de la réaction de Lee. Son ami avait toujours été susceptible, mais pas à ce point-là. Si la vérité se trouvait près de son résonnement, les choses allaient devenir compliquées très rapidement.

0o0Barney0o0

Il avait une impression étrange. Avait-il été absent si longtemps que sa fille avait eu le temps de devenir femme avant même l'avoir connu? Il se demandait ce qui aurait été différent s'il l'avait élevée. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme ça, c'était une simple question de curiosité. Parce que, au bout du compte, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait la douceur de sa mère et sa capacité à aimer sans compter, mais elle avait aussi sa force à lui. Le meilleur des deux mondes.

Il remarqua Tool qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour lui faire savoir qu'il savait ce à quoi Barney pensait. Et l'homme se sentit subitement vieux. Sa fille serait majeure le lendemain. Dans son pays d'origine du moins. Il songea qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de spécial, pour elle. Après tout, c'était le premier qu'elle passait avec lui, avec eux. L'image de sa fille regardant Toll lui passa en tête et il soupira. Fallait-il qu'elle les aime si vieux? Néanmoins, il savait qu'il serait prudent avec elle, en tout cas, il y veillerait.

0o0G&amp;G0o0

Je laissai les autres à leurs activités et décidai de sortir prendre l'air. On avait beau être en plein jour,( il n'était pas question de répéter la même erreur deux fois), je me contentai de m'appuyer sur le mur près de la porte de garage. J'entendis des pas résonner près de moi et Gunnar apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

Il la vit se tourner dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Il l'avait réellement blessée. Christmas était un con et cette idée ne s'en irait pas de sitôt. Elle allait lui parler, probablement pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il la prit dans ses bras et appuya son menton sur sa tête.

-Je suis là. Murmura-t-il, sincère.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, me sentant subitement mieux. Je m'attardai dans ses bras et ça n'eut pas l'air de le déranger, puisqu'il commença à fredonner une chanson dans une langue que je ne reconnus pas. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit de chanter. Il chantait faux et je n'y comprenais rien, mais je m'en moquais. J'étais bien là où j'étais.

-Merci Gunnar. Murmurais-je et j'entendis les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.


	10. Chapitre neuf

_Bonjour!_

_Voici la suite! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre neuf : Si seulement tu savais._**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je me réveillai le lendemain après une nuit agitée. J'entendis ma porte ouvrir et vis mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je poussai un cri et me cachai sous les couvertures. Non mais! Je l'entendis rire et s'approcher du lit. Il tira ma couverture et je grognai.

-Tu t'amuses? Demandais-je en me levant péniblement.

-Bonne fête, lève-toi. Tu vas faire un tour avec Gunnar. Me dit-il l'air content de lui-même.

-D'accord, mais je déjeune avant. Dis-je en sortant pour descendre les escaliers.

Je n'avais pas levé les yeux du sol et j'avais descendu les marches à la traine.

-Beau pyjama. Dit Gunnar d'une voix moqueuse qui me fit sursauter.

-Bordel de merde papa! T'aurais pu me dire qu'il était là! Criais-je alors que je remontais en courant.

Gunnar avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec mon père tandis que je claquais la porte de ma chambre. J'allai directement à la salle de bain pour me voir dans le miroir. Avec la tête que j'avais, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la raison de leur hilarité. Je me précipitai dans la douche et me lavai rapidement, malgré les plaies qui cicatrisaient. Je me séchai les cheveux et les laissai retomber sur mes épaules. Un maquillage léger, une robe courte à manches longues noire et une paire de talons hauts plus tard, j'étais de nouveau en chemin pour la cuisine. Mon père semblait en grande conversation avec Gunnar et s'étouffa avec son café lorsqu'il me vit. Je rougis de la tête aux pieds avant de regarder le sol.

-Si ce n'est pas adapté pour ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui, je peux toujours aller me changer. Dis-je en voyant que mon père avait l'air de se demander pourquoi j'étais habillée comme ça.

-Non, ça va. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dit Barney en faisant des cercles imaginaires avec son doigt.

-Alors dans ce cas, où est-ce qu'on va? Demandais-je à Gunnar qui avait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à voir mon père mal à l'aise.

-J'imagine que je t'emmène déjeuner. Me dit le blond avec un sourire qui me fit avaler ma salive de travers.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Elle était à tomber par terre, quoi qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis devant Barney. Il tenait bien trop à sa vie pour ça. Elle avait toujours été belle, mais là, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il retenait à peine son sourire amusé en voyant que Barney avait l'air de se demander si c'était une tenue respectable pour une jeune femme. S'il savait ce que lui pensait en voyant le décolleté et les jambes de Gabrielle, il l'aurait envoyée se changer avant de lui botter le cul.

Il eut du mal à formuler une phrase décente lorsqu'elle lui demanda où ils allaient. Il se ressaisit rapidement et se rappela qu'elle avait voulu manger.

-J'imagine que je t'emmène déjeuner. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il la fit passer devant lui alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-Fait attention où tu regardes! Lança Barney en voyant Gunnar jeter un coup d'œil un peu trop bas à son goût.

Gabrielle se retourna en soupirant.

-Papa, il faudrait vraiment que tu t'achètes des lunettes. Lança-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Gunnar sourit de toutes ses dents en direction de Barney qui se retenait de lui envoyer son poing au visage. Cette jeune femme n'avait apparemment aucune idée d'à quel point elle pouvait être attirante, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond. C'était précisément ça qui inquiétait Barney.

0o0T&amp;T&amp;H&amp;Y0o0

-J'espère qu'elle va aimer ça! Ça m'a pris un temps fou pour choisir le gâteau. Commenta Hale en se récoltant des sourires amusés de la part des autres.

-Pauvre Hale, obligé de gouter à tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pâtisserie. Se moqua Yang.

-Alors Gunnar s'occupe de Gabrielle, c'est bien ça? Demanda Toll alors qu'il commençait à préparer la table à l'aide de Tool.

Tool lui envoya un sourire amusé et Toll comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu Gunnar et Gabrielle la veille.

-Tu savais qu'il a pris des cours de pilotage? Lança Hale. Il m'en a parlé ce matin lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il serait en charge de la distraire.

Yang le regarda avec de grands yeux et Hale fronça des sourcils.

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Demanda Hale, confus.

-Barney va le tuer. Répondit Yang alors que tout le monde réalisait peu à peu ce que Gunnar avait prévu ce matin- la.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je regardai la moto et lui en alternance et j'avais l'impression que son sourire s'élargissait à chaque fois que j'en revenais à lui. Je tirais sur ma robe pour tenter de la descendre le plus possible et il se mit à rire.

-Un problème princesse? Demanda-t-il l'air bien trop satisfait.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Assise à l'arrière c'est évident qu'elle va remonter si je dois m'asseoir comme ça.

-Alors pourquoi pas en avant? Proposa Gunnar en me faisant sursauter.

-Je n'ai jamais conduit de moto. Rétorquais-je.

-J'ai dit t'asseoir, pas conduire. Répondit-il visiblement très amusé par ma réaction.

Il prit place sur sa moto et se recula pour me faire de la place. Je réussis à me placer devant lui, après un effort extrême pour que ma robe ne remonte pas. Il démarra la moto et je mis mes mains sur le volant. Il se pressa contre moi et je sentis une soudaine chaleur m'envahir. Putain d'hormones.

-Prête princesse? Me demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

-Oui.

Il nous fit sortir du garage pour emprunter les routes qui menaient au hangar. Alors qu'il empruntait l'autoroute et qu'il accélérait, j'eu le réflexe de serrer les mains plus fort sur les poignées alors que je me blottissais d'avantage contre Gunnar. Ce type était cinglé de m'avoir fait monter à l'avant.

0o0Barney0o0

Barney entra chez Tool pour constater qu'ils avaient tous fini de mettre la table. Il finissait de décharger le cadeau de Gabrielle avec l'aide de Toll quand son ami s'approcha de lui avec l'air moqueur.

-Alors tu laisses Gunnar s'occuper d'elle Enh? Lui demanda-t-il

-Je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt à bien se tenir. Rétorqua Barney.

Tool se mit à rire en marmonnant que lorsque les chats ne sont pas là les souris dansent. Leur conversation avait déjà attiré l'attention de Hale et Yang.

-Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas? Demanda Barney, piqué au vif.

-Depuis quand Gunnar s'intéresse au pilotage? Demanda Tool. Parce que pour ma part, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait piloter un avion.

Barney lâcha un juron et courut à son camion. Il avait eu beau avoir conduit à une vitesse folle, il arriva juste à temps pour voir son avion décoller.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit savoir piloter et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience de vol. En fait, il frôlait le zéro, mais n'avait pas la moindre intention de le dire à Gabrielle. Il arrivait sur la piste de décollage quand il lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

Elle le regarda avec un air méfiant en lui répondant que n'importe quoi ferait son affaire. Bien, il l'emmènerait dans un resto chic au bord de l'océan en Floride. Il avait amplement le temps de toute façon.

0o0Lee0o0

Il regardait Lacy se préparer à partir travailler. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait prévu aujourd'hui et il lui avait répondu qu'il serait avec les gars, comme d'habitude. Elle en avait fait tout un drame et pour la calmer, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle travaillait et donc qu'elle ne serait pas là de toute façon. Ça avait suffi.

Lacy l'embrassa avant de partir et le laissa seul chez elle. Il regarda autour de lui et se sentit de trop dans la maison. Il avait beau y vivre entre ses missions, il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui. Encore moins ces temps-ci. Il était toujours ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Lacy le lui reprochait souvent, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Elle ne comprendrait pas et s'emporterait surement. Et en y pensant, la cause de ses tourments lui revint en tête.

Gabrielle. Gabrielle et son regard blessé quand il l'avait accusé de n'être qu'une fauteuse de trouble. Gabrielle et son regard chargé de douleur alors qu'il tentait vainement de se faire pardonner. Encore Gabrielle et ses yeux emplis de confusion et de peur alors qu'il la croisait chez Tool. Et encore Gabrielle, alors qu'elle s'interrogeait de son intérêt soudain pour ses affaires personnelles.

Il se l'était posé à lui-même cette maudite question quand il était partit. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Elle ferait bien ce qu'elle voulait non? Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle méritait mieux, pour finalement conclure que Toll était un homme bien pour elle et qu'il était simplement inquiet.

Inquiet. Ça aussi, il s'était demandé quand est-ce que ça avait commencé. Et la réponse était venue d'elle-même. Il l'avait toujours été. Depuis le moment où elle avait mis les pieds chez Tool et qu'elle lui avait répliqué sans même sourciller. Il avait vu une force en elle qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez qui que ce soit, pas à son âge en tout cas. Et il avait eu peur après son agression, que cette lueur dans son regard ne revienne jamais.

Il voulait la protéger, la préserver de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire. Et finalement, il avait réalisé avec amertume qu'il avait été celui qui avait fait le plus de dégâts. Et ça avait été dur de la voir avec Toll et Gunnar pour ça. Il voulait être celui qui la faisait se sentir mieux. Ses amis avaient réussi là où il avait échoué. Ils l'avaient protégée d'elle-même et des autres, lui avaient redonné de sa force. Et les autres aussi, à leur façon. Il était temps qu'il corrige la situation. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Il trouverait bien quelque chose.

0o0Barney0o0

-Je vais le tuer! S'exclama Barney pour la millième fois alors que Tool semblait être en proie à une inquiétude similaire.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis bientôt quatre heures et aucun d'eux ne répondait à son téléphone. Il avait dit à Gunnar de la ramener pour midi et il était maintenant onze heures et demie.

-S'il veut être à l'heure pour le diner, il doit être en train d'atterrir à l'heure qu'il est. Fit remarquer Yang. Et encore, il doit être sur la route.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, il ne doit certainement pas être pressé de se faire tuer. Dit Hale.

Yang allait rétorquer lorsqu'ils entendirent la moto de Gunnar s'approcher. Ils étaient là tous les deux, visiblement sains et saufs. Tool sourit à Gabrielle qui le lui rendit avant de descendre de la moto, suivie de près par Gunnar. Le blond affichait un grand sourire. Barney voyait rouge.

0o0G&amp;G0o0

Ils avaient fini par emporter le repas sur la plage et s'étaient mis à marcher au bord de l'eau. Gabrielle lui prit timidement la main et Gunnar la serra pour qu'elle ne lâche pas.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi? Demanda Gabrielle.

-Pourquoi pas? Ça fait du bien de changer d'air princesse. Rétorqua Gunnar et en voyant son air insistant il ajouta. Je voulais savoir si tu me faisais confiance.

Elle avait l'air réellement surprise par sa remarque. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et jouait dans le sable avec ses orteils.

-Je n'ai jamais réellement fait confiance à qui que ce soit. Dit-elle. Jamais entièrement.

-Aujourd'hui oui, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Je l'avais laissé m'emmener n'importe où sans même avoir d'arrière-pensée, ni même une inquiétude quelconque. Je le dévisageai ouvertement alors qu'il continuait de me regarder. Puis, mon regard s'ancra au sien et ce même sentiment de sécurité que j'avais ressenti le soir de ma crise s'empara de moi. J'étais perdue dans deux abimes bleu clair. Et au fond de moi, une idée faisait tranquillement son chemin dans ma tête. Avec lui, je serais à l'abri, peu importe ce qui arrive, je serais bien.

-Alors j'imagine que vous faites exception à la règle monsieur Jensen. Tâchez de vous souvenir que vous êtes le seul qui ait eu ce privilège. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Sachez donc mademoiselle Ross que je m'engage à ne pas vous le faire regretter. Répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Je le lui rendis. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi lui ni du comment, mais je savais qu'il tiendrait sa parole. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa moto. Il fallait bien rentrer un jour ou l'autre.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Elle avait eu beau lui répondre avec un ton moqueur, il savait à quel point la confiance qu'elle lui accordait avait été difficile à donner. Ses yeux étaient pour lui un livre ouvert qu'il aimait regarder. Il ne la décevrait pas, il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça. Elle le faisait se sentir vivant, humain. D'une manière qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer puisque le pourquoi et le comment lui échappaient. Il se sentait devenir accro à elle et savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il espère y échapper.

0o0Barney0o0

Gunnar pouvait s'estimer chanceux que ce soit l'anniversaire de sa fille et qu'elle ait l'air si heureuse. Son heure viendrait, mais plus tard. Tool l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et elle se tournait maintenant vers lui.

-Ne lui en veux pas trop, mon déjeuner de fête était génial. Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je l'espère, c'était son dernier. Répliqua Barney alors que Gabrielle lui assénait une tape sur le bras.

-Pas de ça aujourd'hui! Lui ordonna-t-elle sous les visages moqueurs des autres.

-J'apprécie de voir que tu prends ma défense avec autant de conviction. Dit Gunnar en direction de Gabrielle.

-J'aurais été mieux préparée si tu m'avais dit dès le départ que tu n'avais jamais piloté. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Touché. Dit Gunnar alors que Barney donnait l'impression que de la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles.

-Toi et moi ont a à se parler. Dit Barney d'une voix dangereuse.

Il vit Tool emmener Gabrielle vers la table, suivie de près par les autres. Personne ne voulait savoir de quoi il avait l'air lorsqu'on volait son avion avec sa fille à l'intérieur.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Nous étions tous assis autour de la table que les gars avaient montée entre le garage et l'immeuble. Gunnar et mon père avait eu une discussion à laquelle on avait tous assisté malgré nous. Elle n'avait pas été longue, mais allait droit au but. Je fus presque étonnée de le voir revenir en un morceau.

-Tu vas bien? Lui demandais-je en le dévisageant ouvertement alors qu'il prenait place près de moi.

-Tu sous-estimes mes capacités à m'en sortir. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je crois plutôt que mon père t'a épargné. Dis-je avec un air moqueur.

-C'est toujours bon de voir à quel point tu me porte dans ton estime. Rétorqua Gunnar alors que je posais la main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais que tu y occupe une place importante, tu veux juste l'entendre. Dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

-Vous savez, il y a des endroits pour ça! Lança Yang en me faisant rougir de la tête aux pieds.

-Et dire que je croyais que c'était gagné d'avance pour toi! S'exclama Hale en direction de Toll. Mais j'avoue que c'est difficile de choisir quand on est entourée de beaux hommes comme moi.

Je regardai autour de moi comme si je cherchais quelque chose, puis sourit à Hale.

-Tu cherches quelque chose? Demanda mon père.

-Oui, Hale m'a dit qu'il y avait de beaux hommes comme lui, je les cherche. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et je m'attaquai à mon assiette. J'en vis le fond rapidement, tout comme Hale qui avait l'air d'attendre le dessert. Il n'était pas le seul. Les autres avaient à peine terminé lorsque Gunnar me tendit un paquet cadeau de la taille d'une encyclopédie. Je le regardais, surprise, et pris le paquet tendu.

-Je sais que tu n'auras d'yeux que pour le gâteau alors je préfère te le donner avant! Lança Gunnar tout sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé. Dis-je gênée. Surtout après notre escapade de ce matin.

-Laisse tomber la modestie! Je vais être déçu si tu ne réagis pas à ça! Dit le blond en me faisant signe d'ouvrir.

J'entrepris donc de défaire l'emballage sous les regards intrigués des autres. Dès que je vis ce que c'était, la mâchoire me décrocha et je regardais le cadeau et Gunnar alternativement comme pour me convaincre que c'était réel.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire une seule seconde que je préfèrerais le gâteau à ça! M'exclamais-je avant de me lever et me jeter dans ses bras.

L'homme se mit à rire et me rendit mon étreinte.

-Alors tu aimes? Demanda-t-il visiblement satisfait de lui-même.

-J'adore! Dis-je, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci !

-Et on peut savoir ce que c'est? Demanda Tool visiblement amusé de ma réaction.

-Un appareil photo professionnel. Répondis-je, enthousiaste.

-J'ai déjà mis les piles à l'intérieur, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'ouvrir. Dit Gunnar.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà remercié? Demandais-je. Parce que merci!

J'ouvris la boite et sortit l'appareil. Je pris l'appareil et mis mon visage près de celui de Gunnar pour prendre une photo à bout de bras. Je regardai le résultat et, satisfaite, la lui montrai.

-Comment veux-tu qu'une photo soit ratée si je suis là Enh? Demanda Gunnar.

-Tu veux vraiment une réponse? Demanda Yang, provoquant du même coup l'hilarité générale.

Gunnar ne perdit cependant pas son sourire et m'envoya un clin d'œil.

-Alors si c'est comme ça! C'est mon tour! S'exclama Hale en me tendant un sac énorme.

-Il faut toujours que tu te fasses plus remarquer que les autres? Demanda Gunnar.

-Tu as peur que ton cadeau ne fasse pas le poids? Rétorqua Hale. Allez ouvres!

Je fis comme demandé et sortit une boite en bois aussi large que le sac. Je la déposai sur la table, enfin là où Toll avait fait de la place, et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une collection de plusieurs bouteilles de fort que je savais être particulièrement couteux. Je le regardais les yeux ronds et ensuite jetai un coup d'œil à Gunnar.

-Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour les cadeaux hors de prix? Mon dieu Hale! Je les adore, mais je ne crois pas avoir été si sage cette année! Dis-je en me levant pour le remercier comme je l'avais fait avec Gunnar.

-Ce n'est pas à noël qu'on dit ça d'habitude? Demanda Yang. Et non je ne dis pas ça pour jouer au lutin. Envoya-t-il à l'adresse de Gunnar.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que t'as dix-huit ans! Dit Hale. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Même chose pour moi! Ajouta Gunnar.

-Quand vous aurez fini de jouer au plus modeste, vous pourrez la laisser ouvrir le mien. Dit Yang en me donnant une petite boite.

Je la pris et le regarda, surprise qu'il ait voulu m'offrir quelque chose après ce qui s'était passé. Je tournais la boite dans tous les sens et levai les yeux sur un Yang amusé.

-Je vois qu'au moins tu as appris quelque chose en ma présence, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te méfier. Ouvres.

Je le fis et découvris un magnifique bracelet en argent avec un dragon ouvragé. Je le remerciai chaleureusement et lui demandai de m'aider à le mettre.

-Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que si tu le porte, on va pouvoir te retrouver. Ça peut être pratique en cas de problème. Expliqua Yang en finissant de le mettre.

-Merci. Dis-je en lui souriant.

Je retournai à ma place pour voir un paquet déposer là et un Toll très attentif à ma réaction. J'enlevai l'emballage et reconnu un livre ancien que j'avais vu dans la librairie. Il n'était pas à vendre, seulement exposé, puisque très vieux et fragile. Je le regardais sans y croire. Il se contenta de me sourire et je me sentis fondre sur ma chaise. Mon père toussota, me faisant sortir de pensées légèrement trop explicites pour être énoncée. Il sortit une boite et me la tendit.

-C'est le premier de tes deux cadeaux. Celui-là, je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir pour que tu puisses l'utilisé en cas de danger…ou si quelqu'un te force à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Dit-il en fixant Gunnar alors que j'ouvrais la boite pour y découvrir un revolver.

Mon regard se porta sur Gunnar, sur mon père, puis sur l'arme.

-Papa! Dis-je d'un ton outré.

-Laisse le faire! Dit Tool. Et prend donc ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Si tu l'accepte, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Il déposa une grosse valise en métal sur la table et je le regardai d'un air intriguer. Je l'ouvris pour y découvrir un ensemble plus que complet d'instruments de tatouage, dessin, crayons et encres. Je le regardai, ne sachant pas comment exprimer à quel point ce cadeau me touchait.

-Je t'ai promis que je t'apprendrais et je le ferai avec plaisir si tu le veux toujours. Dit Tool.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge alors que mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Je le voyais bien qu'il sous-entendait qu'il m'apprendrait bien plus que l'art du dessin et du tatouage. Comme il avait compris ce que j'avais voulu dire quand je parlais du dessin qu'il m'avait offert.

-Bien sûr que je le veux toujours! Parvins-je à articuler. Merci.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me relâcha en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Mon père se leva et prit les boites pour aller les porter dans le mini-entrepôt. Je fis comme les autres et me levai pour ramasser tout le reste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'atelier à discuter joyeusement autour d'une des bouteilles que Hale m'avait donné et que j'avais insisté pour ouvrir.

-Alors ce gâteau? Demandais-je.

-Et ton deuxième cadeau alors? Demanda mon père l'air moqueur.

Je l'avais complètement oublié tant le cadeau de Tool m'avait émue et je me giflai mentalement de ne pas y avoir repensé. Mon père me fit signe de le suivre dans l'entrée et me pointa une moto cachée sous un drap.

-Bonne fête! Dit-il visiblement amuser par mon expression faciale.

Je me dirigeai vers la moto et ôtai ce qui la recouvrait. Et là la mâchoire me tomba. Il avait mis le paquet! C'était une Harley et une belle. Tout ce qui n'était pas noir était chromé. J'étais en amour avec elle.

-J'ai la famille la plus cool du monde! Dis-je en caressant le banc de la moto avant de lever les yeux vers eux.

Je vis qu'ils avaient tous arrêter de bouger et là je compris. J'avais dit qu'ils étaient ma famille. Je ne le regrettais pas, pour moi, c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, ma famille. Je me rapprochai de mon père pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-Merci papa. Dis-je alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

J'entendis le son d'un flash et me retournai pour voir Tool qui tenait l'appareil que Gunnar m'avait offert. Je lui souris et le lui pris.

0o0Lee0o0

Il avait fait le tour de la ville pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de lune ornée d'un petit diamant. Il espérait ne pas trop se faire remarquer, quitte à lui donné à l'écart des autres. Enfin, si elle voulait bien le suivre. Il n'avait même aucune idée si elle l'accepterait, mais il devait essayer.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

J'en étais à ma troisième part de l'énorme gâteau que mon père avait acheté. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que moi et Hale qui continuaient à manger. Toll et mon père discutaient dans un coin et je les surveillais de temps à autre curieuse de ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire et qui nécessitait d'être à l'écart des autres. Je m'amusais toujours à prendre des photos entre chaque bouchée et j'en avais maintenant au moins une avec chacun d'entre eux.

-Il est temps de faire bon usage de ton appareil. Dit Hale en donnant la caméra à un Tool visiblement amusé. Vas-y!

Hale me souleva de terre et me fit monter sur ses épaules si vite que je me mis à crier et rire en même temps. J'entendis Tool prendre des photos et Hale me prit sur son dos comme une poche à patate en faisant des grimaces à la caméra. Tool nous tournait autour pour être certain de ne rien manqué et je finis par réaliser qu'il nous filmait. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter de rire et je vis Gunnar, Toll et Yang lever les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'attention de Hale. Il finit par me redéposer au sol et je repris l'appareil pour prendre une photo de Hale.

-Après tout, c'est moi le plus bel homme de l'endroit! Se vanta Hale et tout le monde se mit à rire.

J'en profitai pour prendre une photo de tout le monde, sachant très bien que des souvenirs comme ceux-là se devaient d'être immortalisés.

Je me retournai alors que Lee Christmas arrivait avec sa moto. Il descendit et, alors que je croyais qu'il irait parler aux autres en m'ignorant comme d'habitude, il se dirigea vers moi. Nous étions maintenant très observés.

-Salut. Bonne fête. J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Malgré la surprise, ce qui attira le plus mon attention était la lueur d'incertitude au fond de ses yeux. Il ne m'avait jamais semblé être le genre de personne qui doutait de lui-même, encore moins après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Gunnar m'envoya un regard interrogateur et je hochai subtilement la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais me laissa le suivre. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne serait pas trop loin en cas de problème.

0o0Barney0o0

Il s'était attendu à ce que Lee ne vienne pas et sa surprise ne fut que plus grande lorsqu'il demanda à Gabrielle de le suivre pour lui parler seul à seul. Il la vit hésiter un instant avant d'accepter. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule, qu'il ne put que lui rendre. Il savait que Lee ne lui ferait rien de mal, mais quand même, tout ça était particulièrement étrange.

0o0Tool0o0

Alors que l'attention de Barney était concentrée sur sa fille, Tool lui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre Gunnar et Gabrielle. Il se sourit à lui-même, se demandant s'ils finiraient par réaliser que ce qui se passait entre eux avait l'air de tout sauf d'une simple amitié. Il vit Yang lui envoyer un regard interrogateur et surpris. Tool lui sourit, confirmant ainsi les doutes de Yang.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Nous étions maintenant dehors, face à face, et j'attendais qu'il veuille bien parler. Il s'était allumé un cigare et je lui en ai demandé un. Il fallait bien qu'il parle un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu ne devrais pas fumer à ton âge. Me dit-il en acceptant tout de même de m'en donner un.

-Je sais, mais il fallait bien que tu finisses par sortir de ton mutisme non? Demandais-je en prenant le Zippo qu'il me tendait pour l'allumer.

Il me regarda faire et reprit son briquet.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Dit-il.

C'était à mon tour de le dévisager. Je n'avais pas voulu croire à la lueur de culpabilité qui m'était apparu comme une hallucination dans ses yeux.

-De quoi? Demandais-je, sincèrement curieuse du genre de regrets qu'il pouvait avoir à mon égard.

-De t'avoir jugée. Tu ne méritais pas les mots que je t'ai dits. Répondit-il.

-Peut-être que si et que c'est justement ça qui m'a fait mal. Dis-je en maudissant ma voix qui s'était brisée en cours de route.

-Non! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il me prenait par les épaules pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa voix se fit plus douce. Non, je le sais que tu ne les méritais pas. J'ai juste…J'étais…

-Quoi!?

-J'étais inquiet pour toi. Finit-il par dire.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Répliquais-je, acide. Ce serait te mentir de dire que tu ne m'as pas blessée Christmas.

-Je sais.

-Non! Tu ne sais pas! Tu ne sais rien! C'était ta voix que j'entendais dans ma tête! Toi qui me disais à quel point j'étais lâche, faible et nuisible! Hurlais-je en sentant des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je t'ai crue Christmas! Je t'ai crue!

0o0Lee0o0

Lee regardait Gabrielle avec une sensation de déchirure dans la poitrine. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'était repliée sur elle-même pour pleurer. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, près d'elle.

-Si tu savais comme ça fait mal. Sanglota-t-elle. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Tu l'es, Gabrielle, c'est moi qui ne l'a pas été. Dit Lee en lui faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Tu es plus forte que bien des gens dans ta situation. J'ai été stupide Gabrielle et je m'en veux de t'avoir blessée. Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour t'aider et je le ferai.

-Serre-moi fort et ne me lâche pas. Murmura-t-elle. Et jure moi que ce que tu viens de dire, tu le penses vraiment.

-Je te le jure, Gabrielle. C'est la vérité. Dit Lee en la serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent là à pleurer ensemble, alors que Barney et Tool les observaient de loin. Les deux hommes retournèrent à l'intérieur, sachant que la page était définitivement tournée et qu'elle pourrait, réellement cette fois, aller de l'avant.


	11. Chapitre dix

_Bonjour!_

_Le voici ce tout nouveau chapitre! Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu ma fiction avant que je ne la corrige, il s'agit de scènes supplémentaires que j'ai voulu ajouter à mon histoire. Je trouvais que ma première version ne comportait pas assez d'interactions entre certains personnages et que tant qu'à faire allusion à certains souvenirs de Gabrielle, autant vous les montrer! _

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre dix : Tu peux tout me dire._**

0o0T&amp;G0o0

Je déposai mon sac sur un des fauteuils en attendant que Tool se détourne de sa guitare. Il avait commencé à la peindre pour la fille dont j'oubliais toujours le nom et qui trainait ici depuis une semaine. Je sortis mon téléphone et vit un message de la part de Gunnar.

''Si tu es chez Tool aujourd'hui, restes-y. Je vais venir te rejoindre. '' Gunnar

''Et on peut savoir pourquoi?'' Gabrielle

''Tu verras. '' Gunnar

Je souris malgré moi et relevai la tête lorsque je vis Tool me dévisager ouvertement.

-Laisses-moi deviner, encore Gunnar? Demanda-t-il et je lui souris.

-Tu te moques parce que tu ne sais pas comment envoyer des messages textes. Rétorquais-je et il se mit à rire.

-Peut-être bien. Répondit-il Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut?

-Je ne sais pas, il a dit que je verrais ce soir.

-Alors vous avez un rendez-vous? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il se doutait bien des sentiments de Gunnar, ce gars-là ne pourrait pas être subtile avec une femme même si sa vie en dépendait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été jusqu'à lui organiser une sortie. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

-Non! On se voit de temps à autre. Il me fait visiter la ville et passe me voir quand je n'ai rien à faire. Se justifia Gabrielle.

Tool soupira en se demandant jusqu'à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient être aveugles. Bien sûr, la différence d'âge était grande et oui, elle était la fille de Barney. Sauf qu'il était évident en les voyants que quelque chose s'était produit entre eux. L'un des signes les plus évidents était que Gunnar ait complètement arrêté la drogue et avait diminué de façon drastique sa consommation d'alcool…

-Tool, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Gabrielle en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il lui envoya un regard d'excuse et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-J'aimerais que tu me fasses un tatouage. Répéta Gabrielle et il la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

Elle lui tendit le dessin qu'il lui avait donné et il sourit.

-Tu en as parlé à ton père? Demanda-t-il et à sa réaction, il sut que non.

-Techniquement, je suis majeure…au Canada. Répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante et Tool soupira.

-Tu es certaine? Demanda-t-il et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci, vraiment. Lui dit-elle et il se mit à rire.

-Tu me remercieras quand ce sera fini. Répondit-il, amusé.

…

-Je viens de terminer les contours, il ne me reste que le remplissage. Si tu veux, on peut prendre une pause et manger avant de recommencer. Proposa Tool en l'aidant à se relever.

-Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée. Dit Barney qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, tellement concentrés sur le tatouage qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

-Salut papa. Commença Gabrielle d'une voix hésitante, mais il la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

Il s'approcha de moi et regarda le traçage sur ma cuisse. Je le regardai, tendue. Il finit par me sourire et s'adressa à Tool.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire. Dit-il et je vis Tool se détendre d'un coup. Très bon choix soit dit en passant.

-Merci papa. Dis-je.

-Alors, on mange quoi? Demanda-t-il et je me mis à rire.

-Vous les hommes, vous ne pensez qu'à vos estomacs. Me moquais-je.

-Tu manges plus que Hale! S'offusqua Tool et je me mis à rire.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Le temps que la bouffe arrive fut suffisant pour laisser le temps à Christmas et Hale de faire leur apparition au à l'atelier. Je sortais de la salle de bain lorsque je les entendis arriver.

-Où est la bouffe? Demanda Hale en riant.

-Pas encore là. Répondis-je alors que Lee s'arrêtais pour me dévisager ouvertement.

Il faisait chaud et j'avais mis une paire de shorts en jeans bleu délavée qui était assez courte pour montrer la quasi-totalité de mes jambes. Ne sachant pas encore où je voudrais mon tatouage, j'avais enfilé une camisole noir à bretelles larges et avait complété avec une paire de sandales à talons hauts.

-Beau tatouage. Commenta Hale après un sifflement admiratif. Ton premier?

-Oui, contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer. Répondis-je avec le sourire.

-Au fond t'es un papa cool. Lâcha Hale en direction de Barney, visiblement amusé.

-Ils avaient déjà commencé. Rétorqua Barney en envoyant un haussement de sourcil subjectif en direction de Tool.

-J'ai insisté. Tentais-je et Tool me fis un clin d'œil.

-Et puis techniquement, elle est majeure. Dit-il, reprenant mon argument et faisant éclater de rire Hale.

-Je ne suis plus certain de savoir lequel de vous deux influence le plus l'autre. Dit mon père, visiblement amusé.

-Lui

-Elle.

Nous avions parlé au même moment en pointant l'autre du doigt et les autres se mirent tous à rire. La bouffe arriva enfin et mon père alla parler avec Tool plus loin alors que Hale nous quittait pour aller rejoindre Toll quelque part. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Christmas à manger ce qui restait.

-Il te va bien. Tenta-t-il en démontrant mon tatouage d'un geste de la main.

-Merci, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner une fois terminé. Répondis-je, tentant moi aussi de dissiper le malaise.

Il m'offrit un sourire forcé qui me donna subitement le fou rire. Il me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que c'est tellement…Je c'est dure à expliquer mais…Commençais-je avant de m'interrompre lorsque Lee m'offrit un sourire sincère.

-Je sais. Dit-il avant de me tendre la main. Alors, on repart à zéro?

-On repart à zéro. Confirmais-je avec le sourire.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il entra chez Tool pour voir Gabrielle se faire tatouer la cuisse. Il resta planté sur sa moto à regarder les jambes de Gabrielle jusqu'à ce que Barney sorte de l'arrière-boutique avec Christmas.

-Pile à l'heure! Lui lança Tool avec le sourire alors que Gabrielle se levait pour admirer son tatouage dans le miroir.

-C'est parfait. Dit Gabrielle avant d'embrasser Tool sur la joue. Merci beaucoup. Je te dois combien?

Tool eut une expression outrée et Gabrielle se mit à rire.

-Ça va, ça va. Ne fait pas cette tête-là! Une femme peut toujours s'essayer. Se moqua-t-elle et Tool lui sourit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit un cadeau!

-Tant mieux si tu l'aimes. Répondit Tool, sincère. Mais je crois que Gunnar t'attend.

Le sourire que lui fit Gabrielle lui réchauffa le cœur. Il le lui rendit et elle prit son sac et en sortit sa veste de moto.

-Et vous allez où? Demanda Barney, l'air résigné de voir sa fille constamment avec Gunnar.

-Au hangar. Dit Gunnar et devant l'expression faciale de Barney il ajouta. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne à se servir de cette moto non?

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Gunnar sortit un casque neuf d'une des sacoches en cuir et le tendit à la jeune femme.

-J'aurais pu le faire moi-même! Rétorqua Barney.

-Papa, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et puis tout le monde sait que les parents sont le plus grand facteur de stress lors des cours de conduite. Ce sont mes amis qui m'ont appris à conduire une voiture. Rétorqua Gabrielle.

Barney soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, Tool leur demanda d'être prudents et Lee grinça des dents.

-Alors, tu viens? Demanda Gunnar et pour toute réponse, Gabrielle monta derrière lui.

0o0T&amp;B&amp;L0o0

-T'es certain de lui faire confiance? Demanda Lee pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

-Gunnar n'a jamais eu d'accident. Répondit Barney, à court d'arguments.

Ils envoyèrent un coup d'œil en direction de Tool qui haussa un sourcil. Une seconde plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers leur moto respective pour se rendre au hangar.

0o0G&amp;G&amp;Y0o0

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas menti. Dit Yang à Gunnar alors qu'ils attendaient que la jeune femme se change avec les vêtements d'entrainement qu'il lui prêtait.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Dit Gabrielle en sortant. C'est la vérité.

Le regard de Yang voyagea entre ses deux amis, puis il haussa les épaules et l'aida à remettre son casque.

-Alors ne t'en fais pas, c'est une vielle moto dont je ne me sers plus. Monte et assure-toi d'être dans une position confortable. Je vais grimper derrière toi. Expliqua Yang.

-Je croyais que tu étais supposé me montrer? Demanda-t-elle en direction du blond.

-J'étais à court de moyens. Rétorqua Gunnar, visiblement amusé par sa propre blague.

-T'en fais pas. Me dit yang avec un sourire en coin. On finit par s'habituer.

Je grimpai sur la moto, Yang à ma suite. Il m'expliqua comment la démarrer et je réussi la première étape de premier coup. Il m'expliqua comment avancer en spécifiant qu'il me montrerait comment tourner APRÈS. Je vis Gunnar prendre son téléphone pour me filmer et lui envoyai un doigt d'honneur.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Yang me donna le signal et je démarrai en trombe sur la piste de décollage. Je vis vaguement d'autres gens arriver et Yang mis ses mains sur les miennes pour m'aider à ralentir. Malgré son aide, et à cause de mon manque d'expérience, je perdis le contrôle de la moto qui glissa sur le côté et nous éjecta du même coup. Yang me serra contre lui, essayant de m'éviter le gros de l'impact alors que je hurlais, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir causé un accident et des conséquences qui s'en suivraient.

0o0G&amp;Y&amp;G&amp;T&amp;B&amp;L0o0

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Gabrielle partir beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit contrôlé et voir Yang tenter de l'aider. Ils virent la moto glisser sur le pavé, entrainant les passagers avec elle. Gunnar courut dans leur direction alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait dans ses tempes. Les autres le rattrapèrent en moto, alors que le stress compressait leur poitrine. Ils avaient au moins atteint les cent km/heure avant de chuter et donc il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient blessés.

-Yang?! Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Gabrielle, paniquée. Je suis tellement désolée!

Elle pleurait et Yang eu peur que ce soit pour autre chose que la culpabilité.

-Moi je n'ai rien, je te le jure ça va. Répondit-il en se levant pour l'examiner au moment même où les autres venaient les rejoindre. Et toi?

-Gabrielle! S'exclama Barney en se laissant tomber près d'elle. T'es blessée?

-T'es certain que t'as rien? Redemanda Gabrielle à Yang.

-Gaby! Ça va? Demanda Gunnar en lui enlevant son casque.

-Oui je n'ai rien. Répéta Yang.

-Je ne vais pas mourir! S'exclama Gabrielle en se levant avant de retomber sur un de ses genoux. AAHHH!

Elle s'était pris les côtes à deux mains et Lee remarqua du sang sur son chandail.

-Tool! Va chercher le camion! Cria Gunnar en pointant le Hangar. J'ai une trousse médicale d'urgence dans ma moto.

Gunnar maintint sa tête alors que Barney la recouchait sur le sol. Lee souleva son chandail et vit un débris de la moto planté dans son côté gauche.

-Il fallait vraiment que tu choisisses ça! L'accusa Lee alors que Yang sentait le sang se figer dans ses veines.

Barney mit de la pression pour que le sang arrête de couler et tenta tant bien que mal de garder le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

-Ce n'est pas le temps de vous engueuler! S'exclama-t-il avant de se radoucir. Gabrielle, je suis certain que c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air et j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs. Regardes-moi et parles.

-C'est ce qu'on dit aux gens qui perdent trop de sang. Rétorqua-t-elle le souffle court, mais avec un sourire en coin. Ça n'est pas profond papa, calmes-toi.

Il allait rétorquer lorsque le camion de Gunnar arriva près d'eux et Tool descendit pour voir la blessure exposée.

-J'ai appelé les urgences, ils nous attendent. Dit-il avant de se figé en voyant la blessure.

Gunnar la prit et la coucha sur la banquette arrière alors que les autres se dépêchaient d'embarqué dans le véhicule. Tool démarra et se rendit droit vers l'hôpital.

-Je suis désolée Yang. T'es vraiment certain que tu n'as rien? Demanda Gabrielle, se sentant de plus en plus coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

-Oui, je suis certain de ne pas être blessé. Répondit Yang, touché de voir que, malgré son état, la jeune femme faisait passer sa sécurité en premier. Et ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais pu être plus clair tout à l'heure.

-Si tu commences à mettre ça sur ta faute, je te jure que je vais me fâcher! Le menaça Gabrielle, un sourire en coin.

…

-Je te l'avais bien dit que je n'allais pas mourir. Dit Gabrielle en regardant son père avec un sourire sincère.

-J'étais inquiet. Répondit Barney en le lui rendant. Tu ne vas quand même pas me le reprocher?

-Mais non voyons, tu le sais bien. Je t'aime papa. Dit Gabrielle.

-Et je t'aime aussi. Répondit Barney.

-J'ai toujours su que t'avais un cœur. S'amusa Tool en entrant avec Christmas.

-Il était juste caché bien loin. Se moqua Christmas.

Gabrielle se mis à rire, mais fut rapidement stoppée par un élancement sur son flanc gauche.

-Foutus points de sutures! Grogna-t-elle.

-Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Lui signala Lee avec un air préoccupé qui fut rapidement contagieux.

-Mais je vais bien. Dans deux semaines il n'y paraitra plus. Contra Gabrielle en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Il lui sourit timidement et son téléphone sonna.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, prends soin de toi. Dit-il. Et vous aussi!

Il sortit de l'atelier et Gabrielle se leva pour prendre ses béquilles. Son père lui envoya un regard interrogateur et elle prit les clefs du camion de Gunnar.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un aille le chercher. Dit-elle et son père hocha la tête.

-T'es certaine de pouvoir conduire? Et on ne sait même pas où il est… Protesta Barney.

-Ça va, j'ai une idée de où il peut être. Rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce. Merci.

Elle continua son chemin et se rendit jusqu'au camion. Elle finit par réussir à monter et s'en alla en direction du hangar.

0o0G&amp;G0o0

Il était resté avec elle à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout allais bien. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'une blessure légère, mais se sentait mal d'avoir été celui qui l'avait entrainée là-dedans. Yang l'avait assuré que les accidents ça arrivait, mais il avait refusé de le voir de cet œil. Il était retourné au hangar en taxi, faisant cependant le reste du chemin à pieds avec une bouteille dans les mains.

…

Je m'étais arrêtée en chemin pour prendre de quoi manger pour deux. J'arrivai devant un hangar vide avec seulement la moitié des lumières allumées. La moto de Gunnar était stationnée près de l'avion et j'arrêtai le camion juste à côté. Je descendis du mieux que je pus et pris seulement une de mes béquilles pour pouvoir transporter la nourriture jusqu'aux tables. Je me dirigeais vers celle du centre de la pièce lorsque Gunnar sortit de l'ombre, son pistolet pointé droit devant lui.

-Merde Gaby ne me refais plus ça! S'exclama Gunnar.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Se moqua Gabrielle dans une tentative pour dissiper la tension. Hum, je t'ai apporté le lunch.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme s'aperçu qu'il sentait l'alcool et recula instinctivement. Gunnar se rendit compte qu'il devait lui faire peur et rangea son arme avant de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il et l'expression de Gabrielle se radoucit.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné Gunnar. Dit-elle et il prit le sac de nourriture. Et j'espère que tu me crois, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la soirée à te convaincre que j'ai raison.

Gunnar sourit et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci Gabrielle. Lui murmura-t-il avant de se reculer avec un air triste. Alors, puisqu'on n'a pas de sujet de conversation, racontes-moi ta journée. Est-ce que Toll est venu te voir?

Gabrielle baissa la tête et Gunnar soupira. Jamais il ne le comprendrait, pas pour ça.


	12. Chapitre onze

_Bonjour!_

_Je voudrais tout d'abord avertir les lecteurs que ce chapitre contient des scènes sexuellement explicites destinées à un public de dix-huit ans et plus. Aussi, vous avertir que la fiction n'est pas rated M pour rien. Il y en aura d'autres, plus que dans la version originale. Et tant qu'à parler de ça, n'hésitez pas à me dire si des mises au point sont nécessaires, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scène. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre onze : Fais-moi oublier._**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je regardais le pendentif en forme de lune que Lee m'avait offert quelques semaines auparavant. Il était beau, magnifique même. Il ne me quittait d'ailleurs que rarement. Ce soir-là, il m'avait paru sincère et rien ne m'avait fait regretter cette impression jusqu'à présent. Il y avait toujours quelques malaises entre nous, mais on ne se fuyait plus et les hostilités avaient cessées.

Gunnar avait fini par arrêter de se sentir mal, enfin selon lui, et avait consenti à recommencer m'apprendre la moto avec Yang. Mon père avait grincé des dents, mais avait accepté lorsque je lui demandai d'être là à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas manqué une seule fois.

Bref, ma vie était devenue normale, enfin, autant que possible. En portant attention, j'avais commencé à remarquer qu'ils avaient tous des habitudes particulières. Mon père regardait toujours autour de lui au moins une fois toutes les trente secondes. Tool ne se mettait jamais dos à une porte. Hale faisait l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il avait sur lui constamment. Lee analysait chaque recoin d'une pièce chaque fois qu'il entrait ou sortait. Gunnar passait son temps à aiguiser son couteau. Yang était paranoïaque comme toujours et Toll regardait toujours au-dessus de son épaule avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient tous un point commun : aucun d'eux ne quittait son arme. Jamais. Et depuis que mon père m'avait montré comment la mienne fonctionnait, il m'avait obligée à faire de même.

-Quand tu seras sortie de la lune, tu pourras peut-être recommencer à manger. Me dit Barney.

-Désoler. Répondis-je avant de recommencer à manger.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Tu crois que je vais l'avoir mon permis? Demandais-je en pensant à mon examen de conduite qui aurait lieu dans deux heures.

-Je suis certain que oui. Me répondit-il en me souriant.

-Facile à dire pour toi! Ce n'est pas toi qui passais ton temps à te planter pendant une semaine. Rétorquais-je.

Repenser à mes premiers essais sur une moto m'arracha une grimace et mon père se mit à rire.

-Tu ne tombes plus à ce que je sache et tu te débrouilles même très bien. Répondit-il. Et puis je t'accompagnerai.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils assistent au massacre. Dis-je.

Silence. Je le regardai avant de soupirer.

-De toute manière, j'ai abandonné mon orgueil le jour où j'ai faillis foncer dans un arbre avec la moto.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde. Répliqua mon père qui retenait à grand peine son amusement.

-C'est ce qu'on dit à ceux qui n'ont pas le talent ou les compétences pour accomplir quelque chose. Ronchonnais-je.

-Arrête de chigner et emmène-toi! Tu vas être en retard. Coupa Barney en me poussant à l'extérieur.

Je pris place sur ma moto et la démarrai.

-Tu vois, tu accomplis la première étape à merveille! Me lança-t-il.

-Le sarcasme ne te va pas au teint papa! Dis-je alors qu'il prenait les devants.

Je le suivis et me rendis au lieu d'examen sans encombres. Si je pouvais me rendre, je passerais au travers. Me dis-je alors que je descendais de l'engin pour me diriger vers l'examinateur.

0o0Barney0o0

Sa conduite s'était nettement améliorée depuis qu'elle avait son permis. Se dit-il alors qu'il roulait derrière elle. C'était d'ailleurs probablement tout ce qu'il lui fallait, de la confiance en elle. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Tool où Gabrielle exhibât fièrement son permis devant un Gunnar amusé.

-Elle l'a eu finalement. Remarqua Tool.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. Dit Barney. Je n'avais simplement aucune idée de combien de temps ça lui prendrait.

-Moins que ce que tu as imaginé en tout cas. J'imagine que Gunnar y est pour quelque chose. Répondit Tool.

Barney grogna un oui alors qu'il songeait que sa fille passait beaucoup trop de temps avec le blond. Tool se mit à rire.

-Hey! Dit Gabrielle en se joignant à eux.

-Félicitation pour ton permis! Lui-dit Tool.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu de la pression ! S'exclama-t-elle sarcastique. Après tout, personne ici ne sait faire de la moto.

-Maintenant tu le sais! Rétorqua Tool un sourire aux lèvres.

Barney s'attendait à ce que Gabrielle réponde, mais son attention était complètement dirigée sur Toll qui entrait dans le garage. Il poussa un soupir de découragement. Il avait espéré qu'elle le regarde d'une autre façon que ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, sans toutes fois nourrir trop d'espoirs à ce sujet. Il voyait bien qu'elle cherchait sa compagnie avec trop d'acharnement pour que ce soit uniquement par amitié. Il avait une mauvaise impression à ce sujet.

0o0Hale0o0

Il avait encore de la difficulté à croire ce que Toll lui avait dit. Il était content que son ami ait enfin droit à un peu de bonheur. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Toll lui avait dit s'inquiéter par rapport au fait qu'il était loin d'avoir l'emploi idéal pour être un bon père de famille, mais Hale n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il y avait toujours un moyen de s'arranger, pour peu qu'il en parlait avec Barney. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils se rendirent.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il avait vu Gabrielle se retourner à la seconde où Toll était arrivé, comme à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander, c'était évident pour peu qu'on la connaisse. Et ça l'avait choqué de voir que Toll faisait tout pour l'évité alors qu'il aurait simplement pu clarifier les choses avec elle. Pourtant il devait savoir que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'elle détestait les mensonges ou les vérités déformées. Mais non, il avait choisi la voie facile et donc celle qui ferait le plus de mal à la jeune femme. Gunnar se demandait si Toll était au courant de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme comme elle qui l'aimait.

Parce qu'il était certain que c'était le cas. La façon qu'elle avait de rougir à chacun de ses compliment ou lorsqu'il lui souriait. Gunnar eu un pincement au cœur et se força à penser à autre chose.

-Je ne serai pas avec vous pour les semaines à venir. Lâcha Toll en direction de Barney.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Barney aussi surpris que les autres.

-Émilie m'a contactée, elle est enceinte, de moi. Dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Mon cœur avait brusquement cessé de battre. Je n'avais pas réellement cru que j'aurais une chance, mais l'avais tout de même espérer. J'avais fait l'erreur de me laisser aller à mes sentiments, d'avoir désiré quelque chose que je ne méritais pas. Tout le monde était en train de le féliciter et je restais à l'écart, alors que je tentais de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues. Je finis par reprendre contenance assez pour lui souhaiter tout le bonheur qu'il méritait et sortit du garage sans plus attendre.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il n'avait rien manqué de la réaction de Gabrielle et la voir comme ça l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas nier être heureux pour son ami, mais pas si c'était pour voir souffrir la jeune femme. Il était impressionné par la force qu'elle avait puisée en elle pour dire à Toll qu'il méritait son bonheur et avait compris son besoin d'être seule. Il avait été le seul à la voir partir et donc le seul à ne pas sursauter lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe du garage avec sa moto.

0o0Tool0o0

Ils n'avaient pas revu Gabrielle ni n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis près de trois heures. Elle n'était pas chez elle, ni à aucun autre endroit auquel ils avaient pensé. Tool savait ce que c'était que de se sentir seul. C'était une chose de pouvoir attirer les femmes, c'en était une autre de les aimer quand on est incapable de les garder. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Barney et Gunnar essayait de la texter continuellement. Toll devant aller retrouver Émilie, il était déjà partit en demandant à avoir des nouvelles. Hale et Yang tentaient de la retracée à l'aide de la puce dans son bracelet.

-Je vais essayer de la rappeler. Offrit Tool.

Il essaya, trois fois, aucune réponse. Ils essayèrent tous, même Lee. Aucune réponse.

-Peut-être qu'elle conduit. Proposa Hale, peu convaincu. Ou qu'elle est partie manger ses émotions.

-En espérant qu'elle n'essaie pas de les boires, tu as vérifié si elle avait emporté une de ses bouteilles? Demanda Lee

-Eh merde! S'exclama Barney avant de prendre sa moto et de partir vérifier.

Les autres se regardèrent et décidèrent qu'ils devraient tenter d'aller la chercher. Ce serait toujours mieux que de rester là à rien faire. Tool resta à l'atelier avec Hale, supposant que quelqu'un devait y être si elle revenait et que le bracelet finirait par émettre si elle le remettait.

-Je vais aller faire la tournée des bars, tu me suis? Demanda Gunnar à Yang.

-Tu crois qu'elle y serait? Demanda-t-il.

-Et toi, où tu irais si tu avais besoin de noyer ta douleur? Rétorqua Gunnar.

-On est partit. Répondit Yang.

0o0Toll0o0

Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il l'avait blessée et il le savait. Il serait là si elle avait besoin de lui. En attendant, il avait sa nouvelle famille qui l'attendait. Toll demanda à Tool de lui redonner des nouvelles et s'en alla chez Émilie.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

La bouteille, je l'avais finie depuis longtemps et je dansais à présent sur la piste de danse, fermant les yeux pour mieux m'imprégner de la musique. Je n'avais plus que ça en tête, le rythme. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien raconter les mots des chansons qui jouaient. Je me contentais de me déhancher autant que je le pouvais, refusant toutes les demandes des hommes qui m'invitaient à me joindre à eux. J'étais seule et le resterait. Je me sentis soudainement entrainée par quelqu'un qui m'avait pris par la taille. J'ouvris les yeux et me retournai pour faire face à Gunnar.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il l'avait enfin trouvée. Ils avaient fait le tour des bars, séparément pour couvrir plus de terrain. Elle était dans un club branché au beau milieu du centre-ville. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait averti les autres. Barney ne tarderait probablement pas à arriver. Alors qu'il la rejoignait, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermé. Il vit aussi les regards des hommes autour d'elle et son incapacité à se tenir droit. Il était tant qu'il la sorte de là.

Il arriva finalement près d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire sortir et signaler au passage que les autres n'avaient aucune chance. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se planta droit dans le sien. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle essayerait de s'enfuir. Et puis elle le fit se pencher pour qu'il l'entende.

-Danse avec moi, je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Les autres arrivent on était inquiets. Lui répondit-il.

-Dit leur de ne pas venir, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Reste avec moi. Le supplia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il allait céder.

-Parce que, pas ce soir. Demain peut-être, mais pas ce soir. Reste avec moi. Lui redemanda-t-elle.

-D'accord. Répondit-il. Laisse-moi juste rejoindre ton père. Attends-moi ici.

-Comme tu veux. Dit-elle. Avant de le laisser partir.

Le blond alla dehors pour rejoindre Barney. Il allait prendre son téléphone quand il le vit arrivé avec Tool.

-Elle va bien? Demanda Barney. Où est-elle?

-Elle m'attend à l'intérieur. Elle refuse de partir. Dit Gunnar.

Barney semble réfléchir et regarda autour de lui.

-Tu peux l'emmenée chez Tool? Demanda-t-il finalement. Je vais chercher le camion pour embarquer sa moto.

-Oui. Répondit Gunnar, se demandant vaguement comment il allait faire.

-En tout cas, elle a du goût! J'adore la musique! Lança Hale.

-Oui. Prend soin d'elle. Ordonna Barney.

Gunnar hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation et les regarda partir, ne ratant pas la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Tool.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et retourna à l'intérieur. Gabrielle l'attendait presqu'à l'entrée et l'entraina directement au milieu des danseurs. Elle commença par danser seule, avant d'exiger qu'il danse avec elle. Il accepta, amusé à l'avance de sa tête le lendemain quand elle se souviendrait de ça.

Gunnar la ramena quand elle fut incapable de rester debout par elle-même. Il l'aida à sortir et la fit s'asseoir à l'avant de sa moto, craignant qu'elle ne tombe en chemin. Il sentit Gabrielle s'appuyer contre lui et il accéléra. Ce serait dangereux qu'elle s'endorme alors qu'il conduisait.

Ils parvinrent finalement à destination et il n'y avait que Tool et Barney qui étaient toujours réveillés.

-Je croyais que tu devais la ramenée tout de suite. Constata Barney en voyant sa fille descendre tant bien que mal de la moto.

-C'est ma faute, je voulais rester. Parvint-elle à articuler. Gunnar m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici ce soir? Demanda-t-elle à Tool.

-Oui tu peux. Répondit celui-ci, amusé du fait qu'elle avait besoin de Gunnar pour rester debout.

-Merci! Lui dit-elle avant de forcer Gunnar à prendre le chemin de l'ascenseur.

Ils montèrent et il la dirigea vers les chambres.

-Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit? Lui demanda-t-elle. Juste pour dormir.

-Si tu veux. Répondit-il en refoulant toute pensée impure à son sujet.

Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, se dit-il en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et regardait le plafond alors qu'il prenait un chandail et un short pour elle. Il les lui donna et elle se déshabilla devant lui, oubliant toute notion de pudeur. Gunnar la regarda se dévêtir et commença à douter de son self-control. Il la trouvait belle et ses formes parfaites. Il tenta de se gifler mentalement. Elle était femme, certes, mais jeune et saoule. Il continua à la regarder, se demandant plus que jamais comment Toll avait bien pu faire pour la laisser partir. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et remarqua qu'elle avait cessé de bouger et qu'elle le regardait aussi. Elle était déjà presque nue, ne lui restait qu'une culotte en dentelle. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et il ferma les yeux.

-Fais-moi oublier. Lui murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se figea sur le coup, sachant que le moindre mouvement le mènerait à sa perte. Puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. Il ne put pas résister plus longtemps, du moins, il ne le voulait plus. Elle voulait oublier, bien. Elle n'aurait plus que son nom aux lèvres quand il en aurait fini avec elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle l'aurait.

Il la souleva pour la mettre sur son lit tout en continuant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il se sépara pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements et la reprit contre lui, s'assurant de jouer avec tous ses points faibles. Elle gémissait déjà de plaisir alors qu'il n'était même pas encore en elle.

-J'ai besoin de toi Gunnar, maintenant. Lui murmura-t-elle tout en lui caressant le dos de ses mains.

Demande et tu auras, se dit Gunnar alors qu'il la pénétrait et la laissait s'adapter à son membre. Elle était parfaite. Il la prit sauvagement, ne laissant rien au hasard. Elle cria son nom plus d'une fois et ça l'excitait. Le faisant y aller plus vite plus fort. Elle était à lui, complètement à lui. Il la sentait proche de l'orgasme et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard semblait perdu dans un océan de plaisir et il jouit en même temps qu'elle. Il se retira et s'allongea près d'elle. Elle l'embrassa avant de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir. Il ne fut pas long à la suivre dans le sommeil.

0o0Tool0o0

Gunnar était partit avec Gabrielle depuis longtemps déjà sans que le blond soit redescendu. Il voyait Barney regarder l'ascenseur à toutes les dix secondes, comme pour voir s'il allait apparaitre.

-Elle lui a peut-être demandé de rester. Ils doivent être en train de parler. Dit Tool en se faisant le plus convaincant possible.

-Rappelle-moi quand Gunnar est devenu un gentleman? Rétorqua Barney.

-Au moins ce ne serait pas un inconnu dans un endroit louche. Dit Tool.

-Je crois que j'aurais préféré ça. Dit Barney.

-Tu sais bien que non! S'exclama Tool en riant. Et puis ça change les idées!

-Donnes-lui ça pour moi. Dit Barney en lui donnant un sac de vêtement. Et un coup de pied au cul à Gunnar s'il fait plus que lui parler.

Tool prit le sac en riant et Barney retourna chez lui. Le tatoueur monta à l'étage des chambres et alla directement vers celle du blond. N'entendant rien d'autre que les ronflements de Gunnar, il ouvrit la porte pour les voir endormis dans les bras de l'autre. Il laissa le sac et referma la porte. Se souriant à lui-même alors qu'il imaginait la tête que ferait la jeune femme en se réveillant. Elle qui clamait haut et fort à Gunnar qu'il ne l'aurait même pas en rêve, elle aurait tout un choc.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il se réveilla le lendemain en sentant un corps blotti contre le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Gabrielle qui dormait encore, confortablement installée dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarda un moment encore avant que la nature l'oblige à se lever. Il le fit doucement, ne voulant pas la réveiller, même si la matinée arrivait déjà à sa fin. Il remarqua le sac déposé par Tool la veille et le mit sur la table de chevet du côté de la jeune femme. Il alla à la salle de bain et après s'être soulagé, sortit une boite d'aspirines et un vers d'eau qu'il mit près des vêtements de Gabrielle. Il alla ensuite sous la douche, se demandant qu'elle serait sa réaction à son réveil.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Dire que j'avais mal à la tête était un euphémisme, mais au moins, je n'avais pas mal au cœur. Puis, des images de la veille se bousculèrent dans ma tête et je me revis danser avec Gunnar dans le club. Et tout ce qui avait suivi par la suite. Je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas rêvé et ouvrit les yeux pour constater que j'étais bien dans sa chambre. Je vis également la boite d'aspirines et le verre d'eau. Je pris la dose maximale et regardai dans le sac pour y voir quelques-unes de mes affaires. Je regardai autour de moi et vis la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, me donnant une vue imprenable sur les fesses de Gunnar sous la douche.

Je repensai à la façon qu'il avait eu de me posséder et je me sentis rougir. J'avais eu du plaisir avec Gunnar et ne pouvais pas le nier. Je continuai à le regarder, tout en me disant que j'aurais aussi besoin d'une douche. Je l'imaginai en train de me prendre contre le mur et je me levai du lit, entièrement guidée par mes envies. J'aurais tout le temps de me poser des questions ensuite.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et sentit les formes de Gabrielle dans son dos. Elle déposa des baisés le long de sa colonne avant de venir lui faire face. Elle continua à le caresser avant de prendre sa virilité déjà tendue dans sa main. Gunnar grogna de plaisir alors qu'elle entamait un léger mouvement de va et viens d'une main et s'agenouillait devant lui. Elle le prit dans sa bouche alors que Gunnar agrippait ses cheveux. Il n'en fallu pas long avant qu'il sente sa délivrance approchée et il la fit se relever pour la prendre contre le mur de la douche. Il vint en elle dans un râle de plaisir alors qu'elle criait son nom. Il se retira, mais la garda contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi sous le jet d'eau pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'ils se séparent et qu'il l'aide à se laver. Pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais il aimait les courbes de son corps et voulait en profiter encore un peu avant de revenir à la réalité. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ils n'étaient que de bons amis qui avaient passé du bon temps.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je me sentais bien, n'étant pas en proie au malaise que je pensais que j'allais éprouver. Je sentais les mains de Gunnar glisser sur ma peau alors qu'il me rinçait. C'était presque étrange de sentir de si douces caresses après toute la passion dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants auparavant. Je n'allais cependant pas m'en plaindre et en profitait au maximum. Dès que nous serions sortis, tout serait terminé. Nous redeviendrions les amis que nous avions toujours été. Car je doutais fortement qu'il en ait décidé autrement ou du moins j'espérais qu'il n'y ait pas de froid entre nous.

Nous finîmes par sortir et nous sécher. Je me dirigeai vers le sac et en sortit les vêtements que l'on m'avait apporté. Un jean bleu foncé et un t-shirt noir, sous-vêtements inclus. J'imaginai vaguement la tête qu'avait dû faire mon père en ayant à choisir ce que j'allais porter et me mis à rire.

-Quelque chose de drôle? Demanda Gunnar en enlevant sa serviette pour passer un boxer.

-J'imaginais juste la tête de Barney devant mon armoire. Répondis-je en commençant à m'habiller.

Gunnar me sourit et je finis de mettre mes sous-vêtements avant de me pencher pour enfiler mes jeans.

-Prends ton temps surtout. Dit Gunnar, avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez. Répondis-je avec un air innocent.

-Ne me tente pas! M'avertit-il alors que je me mettais à rire.

-Une autre fois peut-être, là j'ai faim. Dis-je en finissant d'enfiler mon chandail.

Je vis une lueur de désir passer dans son regard alors qu'il finissait lui aussi de s'habiller. Je pris mes vêtements sales et les mis dans le sac avant de sortir de la chambre, sous le regard plus qu'attentif du beau blond. J'allai directement dans l'ascenseur, Gunnar me suivant de près. On entendait les voix de tout le monde, mais je n'en reconnu qu'une, celle de Toll. J'allais faire marche arrière quand je sentis la main de Gunnar dans la mienne et je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Je suis là. Me dit-il.

-Merci. Dis-je en serrant sa main plus fort.

Il actionna le mécanisme pour descendre et je pris une grande inspiration. Tout irais bien, je n'étais pas seule.


	13. Chapitre douze

_Bonjour!_

_Alors voici la suite! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre douze : Nous ne sommes qu'humains._**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Tous s'étaient retournés vers l'ascenseur alors que nous avions achevé de descendre. Tool sourit, ainsi que mon père et Yang. Hale lançait un regard interrogateur dans ma direction et Toll me fixait avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Bonjour. Lâchais-je.

-Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur? Demanda Tool.

-Non, ça peut aller. Dis-je en constatant que, effectivement, ça allait.

Toll continuait de me fixer et ça devenait franchement désagréable. Plus il le faisait, plus je me sentais mal. Je sentais que Gunnar avait raffermit sa prise sur ma main, mais ça n'empêchait pas les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Il me poussa légèrement vers l'avant pour que l'on sorte de l'ascenseur. Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une femme rousse qui alla directement rejoindre Toll. La douleur dans ma poitrine était cuisante et je lâchai la main de Gunnar pour me rendre à ma moto.

-Je t'appellerai. Dis-je à l'intention de mon ami, avant de démarrer et de partir.

0o0Toll0o0

La voir main dans la main avec Gunnar l'avait surpris, mais son regard l'avait cloué sur place. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais le constater, s'était autre chose. Et quand Émilie était venue le rejoindre, il avait eu envie de courir la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser. Mais ça ne servait à rien, le mal était déjà fait.

0o0Barney0o0

Voir sa fille dans cet état lui brisait le cœur et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre et espérer que ça passe. Néanmoins, il pouvait au moins être là pour elle.

-Tu peux t'occuper de superviser l'inventaire? Demanda-t-il en direction de Tool

-Pas de problème. Dit-lui que je l'attends ce soir pour commencer le lettrage. Répondit Tool.

Il affirma d'un signe de tête et se rendit chez lui. Il fut soulager de voir que la moto de Gabrielle se trouvait bien dans le garage et entra. Il gravit les marches qui menaient aux chambres et vit qu'elle n'avait pas fermer sa porte. Gabrielle était roulée en boule sur son lit et pleurait. La vision de sa fille dans cet état lui fit un pincement au cœur et il s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Ça fait mal papa. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi ça finit toujours par faire mal d'aimer quelqu'un?

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ça ne se termine pas toujours comme ça. Dit-il incertain de qui il essayait de convaincre.

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Parce que moi je t'aimerai toujours. Lui dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi papa, ne m'abandonne pas. Lui dit Gabrielle alors que les sanglots semblaient reprendre de la force.

-C'est promis. Lui dit-il en la serrant plus fort.

Il la berça doucement et elle finit par se calmer. Des coups à la porte les firent se levé alors que Gunnar entrait avec un grand smoothie dans une main.

-Le reste est en bas. Dit-il en le tendant à Gabrielle. Il y en a pour toi aussi, Barney.

-On y va? Demanda-t-il à Gabrielle.

-On y va. Dit-elle avant de les suivre.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Il y avait un véritable festin sur la table de la cuisine. À croire qu'il avait commandé tout le menu. Mon expression faciale avait l'air de l'amusé.

-Avec tout ce que tu manges d'habitude et la dose d'émotion que tu as eu depuis hier soir, j'ai eu peur d'en manquer. Se moqua-t-il.

Mon père s'étouffa avec sa boisson gazeuse et regarda Gunnar de travers.

-Quel genre d'émotions? Demanda mon père.

Ce fut mon tour de m'étouffer avec mon smoothies. Merci Gunnar.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'avoir de telles pensées. Dit le blond.

Mon père soupira fortement en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que je me mis à rire avec Gunnar. Nous recommençâmes à manger et je les écoutais parler de l'inventaire qu'ils étaient en train de manquer.

-Vous savez, je devrais survivre à quelques heures en votre absence. Je vais aller m'acheter une télé, un lecteur DVD et toute la section des films d'actions. Histoire de passer le temps. Dis-je alors que je voyais mon père regarder son téléphone pour la millième fois en cinq minutes.

-Et tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide pour l'installer? Demanda Gunnar.

-Bon point. Je crois que je vais aller au cinéma finalement. J'irai chercher ça un autre jour. Dis-je.

-J'imagine que je peux laisser Gunnar s'occuper de ça aujourd'hui. Dit mon père. Moi je vais aller voir comment les choses avancent au hangar. Fait attention à toi Gabrielle.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et prit ses clefs.

-Et moi? Demanda Gunnar à mon père.

-T'es assez grand pour prendre soin de toi. Dit-il en riant.

-Je t'aime papa! Lui dis-je.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-il avant de m'adresser un sourire en coin et de sortir dans le garage.

-Tu as failli te trahir. Dis-je en riant.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui risque passer la prochaine mission à te demander s'il va te tirer dessus. Dit-il. Je vais essayer de l'éviter autant que possible.

Je me mis à rire et lui aussi. Il m'aida à ramasser la table et il me ramena chez Tool pour qu'on prenne son camion. Ça serait nettement plus pratique pour transporter la télé. Une fois arrivés au magasin, je me dirigeai vers la plus grosse télévision et dis au vendeur de me l'emballer en même temps que le système de son qui allait avec. Gunnar s'amusa du fait que je n'avais même pas essayé de négocier. Je lui avais répondu que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Il a ri et nous sommes repartis vers le magasin de DVD. Même chose là-bas, je lui avais tendu un panier et lui avait dit de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans la section action alors que je faisais de même dans le rayon comédie.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu as la place pour ranger tout ça me demande-t-il alors qu'on embarque dans son camion.

-Tu connais un magasin de meubles pas loin? Demandais-je.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Dit le tout de suite si tu préfères te taper l'inventaire. Rétorquais-je.

-Alors quel genre de meuble tu veux? Me demanda-t-il en démarrant.

Je ris et nous partîmes en direction du magasin le plus proche. Là non plus je ne pris pas la peine de négocier et je ressortis avec un meuble de télé combiné à deux bibliothèques en bois noir. Histoire de rester dans la thématique de ma chambre.

-Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de prendre ton camion. Dis-je alors qu'il refermait le coffre.

-Tu peux me dire quand j'ai eu une mauvaise idée? Me demanda Gunnar avec un air un peu trop satisfait.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle qui a cru bon de presque dire à mon père qu'on a couché ensemble? Lui répondis-je avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il ronchonna pour la forme et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je ris à son expression surprise. Il se tourna pour me faire face et me prit par la taille.

-Il va en falloir plus que ça pour te faire pardonner. Dit-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Et j'en profitai allègrement avant de m'éloigner avec un sourire espiègle.

-Vous abusez des bonnes choses de la vie monsieur Jensen. Je ne suis pas une femme facile comme vous semblez le penser! Dis-je en prenant un air faussement outré.

-Bien. J'aime les défis. Répondit-il tout sourire.

Je ris de nouveau et nous étions repartis, direction chez moi.

0o0Barney0o0

Il arriva au Hangar alors que les gars s'affairaient à trier ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Il n'en manque pas un? Demanda Tool en parlant de Gunnar.

-Il est resté avec Gabrielle. Répondit-il, anxieux.

-Elle va bien? Demanda son ami alors que la question avait fait tourner toutes les têtes vers eux.

-Non, mais j'imagine que seul le temps peut arranger les choses. J'ai envoyé Gunnar magasiné avec elle pour lui changer les idées. Elle s'est mise en tête d'équiper la maison pour que ça ait l'air d'un cinéma.

-Je vois. Dit Tool. Et le moral?

-Quand elle a de quoi se distraire ça va, mais quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure elle était dans tous ses états. J'ai préféré qu'elle ne reste pas seule.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Ils avaient buté sur le plan du meuble télé pendant au moins une heure, mais ils étaient parvenus à leurs fins. Ils en étaient à ranger les films par genre et en ordre alphabétique s'il vous plait. Gunnar s'était moqué mais avait vite compris qu'au nombre de films qu'elle s'était acheter, ce serait son seul moyen de se retrouver là-dedans. Elle mit le dernier film dans la bibliothèque avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

-Il était temps! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas dévaliser le magasin rétorqua Gunnar en s'écroulant à côté d'elle. Belle chambre en passant.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose à part la peinture et choisir les accessoires. Le reste était déjà très bien. Répondit Gabrielle.

-Tu as peinturé ça? Demanda Gunnar en pointant le crâne.

-Oui, je l'ai vu sur les serviettes et je l'ai trouvé beau, alors je l'ai refait.

-Très réussi! Approuva Gunnar.

-Il est où toi ton tatouage? Demanda-t-elle et devant son sourire elle ajouta. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de remarquer.

Il enleva sa chemise, puis son chandail. Elle put voir le symbole The expendables tatouer sur son bras. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts avant de lui sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te déshabiller pour me le montrer. Dit Gabrielle en continuant de s'approcher.

-Et tu crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais te montrer? Demanda-t-il.

Il l'empêcha de répondre en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Il s'était promis de ne pas faire en sorte que les choses aillent plus loin, mais elle allait le rendre fou. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrassée, enleva son chandail et caressa sa poitrine. Il aurait très certainement continué à la déshabiller si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte en claquant.

0o0B&amp;G&amp;G&amp;T0o0

Barney avait fini par admettre que sa concentration était focalisée ailleurs et avait décréter que ce serait terminé pour aujourd'hui. Les gars étaient repartis de leur côté, sauf Tool qui se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je t'accompagne? Demanda Tool et Barney acquiesça, content qu'il n'ait pas besoin de parler pour qu'on le comprenne.

Le trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le garage de Barney.

-Si tu ne parles pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Déclara Tool et Barney soupira.

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas une enfant, mais on a brulé tellement d'étapes. Et la voir comme ça ce matin…je veux dire, elle est déjà rendue là? J'aurais dû être là. Dit Barney et Tool mis une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Les années se sont écoulées et tu ne peux rien y faire. Mais t'es là maintenant non? Dit Tool et Barney hocha la tête.

-Et puis comment est-ce qu'on réconforte une adolescente en peine d'amour? Demanda Barney d'une voix fatiguée.

-Aucune idée! Rit Tool malgré-lui. Demande à Gunnar.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'il pouvait donner des conseils relationnels… Commença Barney avant de se mettre à rire avec Tool.

Ils sortirent du Garage et entrèrent dans une maison un peu trop calme au goût de Barney. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tool se contenta d'espérer que Gunnar avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas se mettre dans une telle situation. Barney monta à l'étage et Tool eu un sourire en coin. La question n'était pas de savoir s'il se mettrait dans une telle situation, mais plutôt comment est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir.

-GUNNAR! Hurla Barney en ouvrant la porte pour découvrir Gunnar en train de poser les mains sur sa fille.

-Bordel de merde papa! S'exclama Gabrielle en se rhabillant alors que Gunnar se relevait d'un coup. Tu pourrais cogner avant d'entrer!

-Et toi tu pourrais ne pas coucher avec mes amis peut-être! S'écria Barney, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

-Je t'emmerde! Cria Gabrielle les larmes aux yeux.

-Gabrielle, je suis…

-Je te déteste! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre son sac et de se précipiter en bas.

En entendant le hurlement de Barney, Tool n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Il n'y avait que Gunnar pour se mettre dans un bordel pareil. Puis, il avait entendu les paroles de Barney. Il était allé trop loin. Il entendit Gabrielle lui hurler dessus avant de la voir se ruer dans les escaliers.

-Gabrielle attend! Lui dit Tool en l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Fait attention, il parait que c'est dangereux pour toi que je te saute dessus vu que t'es l'ami de mon père. Dit-elle d'une voix emplie de douleur et de colère.

-Je suis certain qu'il ne le pensait pas. Gabrielle! Dit-il alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. Moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Tu le lui diras! En attendant il peut rêver s'il pense me voir repasser le cadre de porte! Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Il entendit les pneus de sa voiture crisser avant que le bruit de moteur s'estompe. Barney descendait avec Gunnar et ils le trouvèrent en train de regarder la porte.

-Elle est partie? Demanda Barney.

-Oui et je ne crois pas qu'on la reverra de sitôt. Dit Tool. Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu rêvais en couleur si tu t'imagines qu'elle va revenir. Elle pense que tu la prends pour une putain.

-Bordel de merde! Cria Barney.

-Laisse-la se calmer. Elle doit avoir besoin d'être seule. Dit Gunnar.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait?! S'exclama Barney avant de lui foutre son poing au visage.

Gunnar ne répliqua pas, mais lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit se dire à Barney qu'il ne devrait pas recommencer.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert, mais c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir quand ça n'allait pas. Et là je ne parle pas juste de Toll, mais bien de tout ce qui est arrivé. Elle n'est pas juste ta fille Barney. Elle est mon amie. Dit Gunnar avant de partir à son tour.

-Est-ce que j'ai pu merder à ce point-là? Dit Barney en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Je crois que tu as simplement oublié qu'elle n'est pas que ton enfant, mais bien une personne à part entière. Ça arrive à tous les parents qui n'ont pas vu grandir leurs enfants. Dit Tool. Et puis, tu sais comme moi qu'elle était proche de Gunnar depuis le début, elle l'est toujours.

-Comment tu fais pour voir les choses si clairement. J'ai toujours l'impression de nager dans le flou avec elle. Dit Barney en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-La sagesse s'acquière avec le temps et l'expérience. L'observation aide et les questions directes confirment. Dit Tool en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. La communication c'est la clef, aussi cliché que ça puisse paraitre.

-Elle ne parle jamais beaucoup. Se justifia Barney.

-Et toi non plus, pourtant il va falloir que ça change. Elle a bien fait l'effort de plus penser à elle quand tu le lui as demandé, c'est à ton tour de faire ton bout de chemin.

-En attendant, elle est toujours partie. Soupira Barney.

-Elle va revenir. Dit Tool autant pour Barney que pour lui-même. Elle va revenir.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

J'étais dans le premier avion en direction de Montréal. J'avais pris l'habitude de toujours trainer mon passeport et mes papiers dans mon sac et ça avait grandement facilité mon départ. Oui je fuyais, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. J'avais voulu me rendre directement à Québec mais le vol était prévu trop tard. Je devais maintenant être à mi-chemin. Arrivée là-bas je m'achèterais le strict minimum et prendrais le bus jusqu'à Québec. Je n'avais prévenu personne. De toutes manières, au Canada j'étais majeure. Pas de comptes à rendre, à personne. J'y resterais le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis mon départ. Un retour aux sources ne me ferait pas de torts.

0o0Gunnar0o0

-Yang, tu peux connecter le truc qui permet de retrouver Gabrielle? Demanda le blond en arrivant chez Tool.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en dévisageant Gunnar.

-Une dispute avec Barney. J'ai essayé de la rejoindre mais elle ne répond pas. Répondit le blond.

-Et ça ne t'es pas passé par l'esprit qu'elle voulait simplement être seule? Demanda Lee en le dévisageant à son tour.

-Elle a dit à Barney d'aller se faire foutre et qu'elle ne remettrait plus les pieds ici. Ça avait l'air sérieux. Rétorqua Gunnar.

-Merde alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Hale en pointant l'œil au beurre noir de Gunnar.

Gunnar se tut, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer sans trop se compromettre. Les regards insistants le firent hésiter, mais il connaissait assez Gabrielle pour savoir qu'elle lui en voudrait s'il en parlait sans s'assurer qu'elle était prête à ce que ça se sache. Il dit simplement que Barney l'avait provoquée sur un point sensible et que ça avait rapidement dégénéré.

-Alors Yang, tu peux la trouvée? Redemanda Gunnar.

-Oui. Laissez-moi juste ouvrir le programme.

Yang ouvrit plusieurs pages avant de tomber sur une carte avec un point qui clignote.

-Effectivement, elle devait être sérieuse. À voir la vitesse et la trajectoire, elle est dans un avion qui la ramène d'où elle vient. Dit Yang, jetant du même coup un froid dans la conversation.

-Merde! S'exclama Gunnar avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ramenés en arrière. Les autres le regardaient comme s'il allait apporter la solution au problème. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, attendre et voir.

0o0Lee0o0

Il était loin d'être convaincu par l'explication de Gunnar. Il était certain que le blond était beaucoup plus impliqué que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Le fait qu'il soit très proche d'elle ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'ampleur de sa réaction et sa présence là-bas ne faisait que renforcer son idée. Sans parler de l'état de son visage. Le silence pesant faisait paraitre les minutes comme des heures et personne ne semblait prêt à le briser. L'arrivée de Tool et Barney lui garantit qu'il comprendrait bien assez tôt. Lee n'avait jamais vu Barney dans cet état et au nombre de situations merdiques dans lesquels ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'en était choquant. Tool n'avait pas l'air bien mieux. Christmas commençait réellement à perdre patience, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse le faire Barney prit son revolver pour le pointer en direction de Gunnar.

-Je vais t'exploser la cervelle! S'exclama Barney en mettant son doigt sur la détente.

-Pourquoi? Pour avoir été là pour elle quand tu elle en avait besoin? Demanda Gunnar avec un sourire sarcastique. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher Barney, pas cette fois-ci.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Dit Barney, noir de colère. T'étais vraiment incapable de garder tes mains pour toi!

Lee comprit instantanément ce qui c'était passé et bondit sur ses pieds. Il s'avança vers le blond en sortant son couteau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? S'époumona Lee. Répond!

-Rien qu'elle ne voulait pas. Rétorqua Gunnar d'un ton catégorique avant de s'adresser à Barney. Ça ne t'es jamais passé par l'esprit qu'elle l'avait voulu?

-Elle est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'elle veut! Répliqua Barney. Elle est fragile et tu le sais!

-Bordel qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Hale qui s'était rapproché pour prévenir un bain de sang.

-Barney a surpris Gunnar avec Gabrielle, c'est évident. Dit Yang.

Tout ce passa très vite. Gunnar avait confirmé par son expression faciale, Tool avait désarmé Barney en lui disant que Gabrielle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça. Hale se dirigeait vers Lee.

-Espèce de trou-du-cul! S'exclama Lee avant de délaisser son couteau au profit de ses poings.

Il voulait qu'il la sente passer, que sa mort soit lente et douloureuse. Il se défit de la prise de Hale presque sans difficultés et envoya son poing au visage de Gunnar. Le blond l'immobilisa contre un mur en lui mettant un de ses propres couteaux à la gorge.

-Refait ça encore une fois et ils vont pouvoir faire du thé anglais avec ce qu'il va rester de toi. Lui murmura Gunnar d'une voix dangereuse.

-Lâche-le Gunnar! Exigea Tool. Maintenant!

-J'aime bien mon visage comme ça. Rétorqua Gunnar.

-Lâches! Dit Barney en le menaçant de nouveau du canon de son arme.

Il obtempéra et Lee fut libre de ses mouvements à nouveau. Il allait prendre plaisir à voir Barney lui exploser sa gueule et s'assurerait que ce soit bien fait.


	14. Chapitre treize

_Bonjour!_

_On approche de la fin de la première partie! Alors comme je le disais précédemment, la raison pour laquelle je publie si vite est simple: Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite. Je l'ai simplement corrigée et, selon moi, améliorée._

_La deuxième partie comportera beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres et prendra plus de temps à être publiée pour cette raison. Elle se nommera ADEJP Part 2 : L'amour donné n'est jamais vaincu._

_En attendant, voici un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre Treize : Et même au loin, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson._**

0o0Barney0o0

Il essayait de se contenir en sachant très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Gunnar avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication s'il espérait s'en sortir avec tous ses morceaux. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de le descendre, c'était qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi. Gunnar les regardaient avec un sourire froid et une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a blessée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Dit-il à l'adresse de Barney. Si elle n'avait pas voulu, rien ne se serait passé.

Barney eu un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit qu'elle était partie. Et quoi qu'il fût difficile de l'admettre, Gunnar n'était pas cinglé à ce point-là. Ça ne l'excusait en rien, mais ça le fit baisser son arme.

-Mais t'attend quoi pour lui exploser la gueule? Une invitation? Demanda Lee.

-Je veux savoir ce qui ce passe entre eux. Répondit Barney. Tout de suite.

-Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, je ne le sais pas réellement moi-même. Mais je peux te garantir qu'elle est bien trop importante à mes yeux pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse la blessée ou lui donner envie de partir. Répondit Gunnar en regardant Barney droit dans les yeux.

-Et tu vas vraiment le croire! S'exclama Lee visiblement noir de colère.

-Moi je le crois. Affirma Tool avant de s'adresser à Barney. Tu devrais le faire toi aussi. Je ne dis pas que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, loin de là, mais elle est capable de savoir ce qu'elle veut.

-C'est ridicule, il n'est pas pour elle. Dit Lee.

-Je ne suis pas avec elle Christmas! Je suis là pour elle. Rétorqua Gunnar. Et avec qui voudrais-tu qu'elle soit? Toi?

0o0Lee0o0

Il se figea d'un coup en réalisant que le blond l'avait atteint droit dans le mille. Tool n'aurait pas défendu un abuseur de femme, Barney n'aurait pas baissé son arme devant l'agresseur de sa fille et aussi dur que ce soit pour lui de l'admettre, Gunnar n'aurait jamais mis la main sur une femme qui ne le voulait pas. Gunnar avait dit la vérité en affirmant que Gabrielle l'avait voulu et c'était bien ça qu'il l'avait mis en colère, il aurait voulu être à sa place. Et en le réalisant, il s'expliquait mieux la réaction excessive qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'elle était avec Toll. Son besoin constant, presque maladif, de la protéger. Ses constantes sautes d'humeurs en sa présence et ses comparaisons avec Lacy. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Gunnar.

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait ça, mais le plus dur, c'est de réaliser à quel point je ne la mérite pas. Dit Gunnar en oubliant sa colère.

-Est-ce qu'un de nous deux le ferait? Regarde-nous, on est mercenaires et incapables de la protéger d'elle-même. Répondit Lee en sentant un poids sur ses épaules.

-Je l'entends d'ici nous dire qu'on ne devrait pas s'entretuer pour elle et qu'elle ne mérite pas qu'on gâche une amitié pour une fille. Dit Gunnar avec un sourire en coin.

-Elle aurait fait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, comme elle l'a fait avec toi et son père. Dit Lee avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie! Gabrielle a cru qu'elle avait complètement brisée le lien entre elle, son père et toi.

-Si c'est ça…

-Il va falloir aller la chercher…

0o0Barney0o0

Barney n'avait rien à redire sur la logique de Lee. C'était parfait, irréfutable et complètement de sa faute. Il avait oublié ses besoins et ses désirs à elle au profit de ses inquiétudes de père et voilà où ça le menait. Il devrait se faire pardonner. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de Gunnar ou encore les sentiments de Lee, mais il suivrait le conseil de Tool et laisserait sa fille choisir. Il leur confiait sa vie chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission, il pouvait bien les surveiller en dehors du travail.

\- Alors vous aurez à faire des recherches d'abord. Dit Yang. Elle n'est pas retournée à Québec et a enlevé son bracelet.

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Constata Tool avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Et dans l'état où elle est…

0o0Tool0o0

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, autant parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour se faire comprendre que parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'imaginer le pire. Elle était forte, oui, mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions. C'était beaucoup plus dur de se relever seul qu'avec de l'aide. Tool fit quelques appels pour faire retracer ses cartes. La dernière utilisation remontait à l'achat de son billet d'avion ainsi qu'un retrait important. Son téléphone n'avait jamais quitté l'aéroport. Il aurait félicité sa débrouillardise s'il n'avait pas ce besoin urgent de savoir où elle était et comment elle allait. Si elle était autant blessée que ce qu'il imaginait, sans parler des traumatismes antérieurs, et qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire trouver, c'était loin d'être bon signe.

-Rien à faire, elle est introuvable. Finit-il par dire aux autres.

-Ce n'est pas bon qu'elle cherche à se cacher… Commença Hale.

-AAAHH! Cria Gunnar en lançant une bouteille contre le mur. Merde! Merde! MERDE!

Tout le monde le regardait sans bouger. Et le téléphone de Gunnar sonna. Gabrielle.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

J'avais un poids dans la poitrine qui ne me quittait plus. Je leur avais fait subir tellement de choses et m'était enfuie en lâche. Je regardais le plafond de ma nouvelle chambre, étendue sur un matelas de sol avec un sleeping bag. Je n'étais pas retournée à Québec, j'étais restée à Montréal et avait loué un loft pas trop cher à quelqu'un qui ne posait pas de questions. Autrement, j'aurais été beaucoup trop facile à trouver. Je n'avais pas demandé de détails sur leur façon de …travailler, mais je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient dans le genre à retrouver quelqu'un facilement.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me retrouvent, ils ne le devaient pas. J'avais fait trop de mal, déçu tellement de gens. Et Gunnar, je repensais à la douleur dans ses yeux quand Barney m'avait clairement fait comprendre son point de vue quant à ma vie sexuelle. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et j'avais tout fait planter, détruisant mes seules chances de vraie famille avec mon père au passage.

Non, ils étaient beaucoup mieux sans moi. Et j'avais de quoi survivre un moment, sachant que je ne serais pas la seule à travailler sans être déclarée. La solitude était pesante, suffocante, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je le faisais pour eux et un jour, ils me remercieraient. Je me relevai et sortit prendre l'air, voir du monde me ferait sentir moins seule et j'avais besoin de ravitaillement. Je vis un téléphone public et pensai à Gunnar. Je lui devais au moins ça. Le temps que la sonnerie retentisse, mon cœur battait à trois cent à l'heure. Il répondit au premier coup.

-Gabrielle? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Est-ce que ça va?

-Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas. Commençais-je avant de me mettre à pleurer assez fort pour avoir de la difficulté à parler. Gunnar…

La douleur était insupportable et ma vue complètement embrouillée par les larmes.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Tool et Yang lui avaient fait signe qu'ils localisaient l'appel. Le fait qu'elle l'appelle l'avait rassuré, mais de l'entendre comme ça l'inquiétait. Il retenait à grand peine la douleur dans sa poitrine. Tool lui fit signe de la mettre sur haut-parleurs, il le fit juste à temps pour entendre.

-Gunnar…

Sa voix, son nom. Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Je suis là. Dit-il. Comme toujours.

-Je… Je ne te mérite pas…Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre son souffle. Je ne vous mérite pas, j'ai fait tellement de mal. Vous allez être mieux sans moi.

-Non! S'exclama-t-il Tu m'as fait du bien Gabrielle, tu m'as fait me sentir normal, humain. Tu nous as fait du bien.

-Non, non je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous n'auriez jamais eu autant de problèmes si je n'avais pas été là. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, je suis partie. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Dit-elle au travers des sanglots. Prenez ça comme un dernier cadeau de ma part.

-Gabrielle! Hurla Gunnar en faisant écho à Tool et Barney alors que les autres regardaient le téléphone avec une expression horrifiée. Ne fait pas ça!

Gunnar pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Ils venaient de la localisée et elle était au mieux à huit heures d'avion.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-elle avant que la ligne soit coupée.

Le cri que Gunnar poussa était inhumain. C'était la douleur et la rage de l'impuissance à l'état pure. Il propulsait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main alors qu'il avançait vers sa moto. Il la démarra et partit en trombe en direction de nulle part. Il l'aurait suivie n'importe où, mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, il n'aurait plus jamais quelque part où aller.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

C'était atroce, pire que tout ce que j'avais pu endurer. Je savais que je devais le faire pour les protéger de moi, quoi que je doutais maintenant qu'ils me remercient de quoi que ce soit. Les supplications de Gunnar m'avaient broyées le cœur. J'étais comme morte de l'intérieur et sans aucune porte de secours. Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur, pour quoi que ce soit. Pas même foutue de tenir la promesse faite à ma mère. Je n'avais pas été forte et n'avais rien donné de bon. J'avais échoué du début à la fin.

Je me remis péniblement en chemin en voyant à peine ce qui m'entourait. Les souvenirs de New-Orléans tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. J'entrai à l'épicerie et me prit des repas congelés sans vérifier ce que c'était. Pour l'heure, je n'en avais absolument rien à foutre. Je retournai au loft et en fit chauffer un. Je pris mon sac et y vit l'appareil photo que Gunnar m'avait offert avec une enveloppe contenant celles que j'avais fait imprimer en triple pour les mettre dans un album. Un cadeau que j'avais voulu faire à Tool, Barney et moi-même. Je les regardai une à une, sachant très bien que je me torturais. Il fallait tout de même que je les regarde, pour que la douleur s'imprègne et que je me souvienne de ceux que je n'avais pas mérités. Je sortis un couteau du kit de camping qui me servait de meubles et ustensiles et une fois ma manche relevée, je m'assurai que ce serait, littéralement, gravé dans ma mémoire.

0o0Tool0o0

_''__Non_'' était la seule pensée cohérente qui se matérialisait dans son esprit. Il s'était retourné vers le blond lorsqu'il avait hurlé, mais l'avait regardé sans vraiment le voir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un pont et une rivière, avec Gabrielle sur la barrière de sécurité. Il aurait dû supporter Barney, mais il était sous le choc, figé dans le temps.

0o0Barney0o0

C'était pire que n'importe quoi, une terreur sans limites accompagnée d'une souffrance insupportable. Hale l'avait pris par les épaules et lui parlait. Il n'entendait rien. Il ne réagissait plus à quoi que ce soit. Le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Hale laissa place à Yang, puis à Tool qui était sorti de son immobilité.

-On doit aller la chercher! Criait Tool. Tu m'entends?! On doit aller la chercher!

À force de se le faire répéter, il finit par comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il fut pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline qui le poussa à agir. Il fut cependant stopper net dans son élan par l'arrivée d'agents fédéraux.

-Barney Ross, on a un travail pour vous.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre! Hurla-t-il. Ôtez-vous de mon chemin!

-Je ne crois pas non, à moins que vous ne teniez pas particulièrement à votre liberté. Vous partez en mission maintenant ou vous vous retrouvez dans une prison secrète où personne ne songera même à venir vous retrouvez.

Il vit les hommes armés postés non loin de l'atelier et savais que ça signifiait très probablement des snipers. Il regarda les autres derrière lui et lança un cri de rage. S'il était pour la retrouvée, elle mériterait certainement mieux qu'un père en cavale. Il arracha le dossier des mains et fit signe aux gars de le suivre. Hale appela Toll, tandis que Tool lui assurait qu'il continuerait à la chercher de l'atelier. Et même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, ils savaient tous trop bien que si Gabrielle avait agi au pire, il était déjà trop tard au moment où elle avait raccroché le téléphone.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Il en voulait à la terre entière, en particulier à lui-même. La bouteille de Vodka en était déjà à la moitié alors qu'une vieille connaissance s'asseyait près de lui au bar.

-Besoin d'oublier? Demanda l'autre.

-Donnes-moi ce que t'as. Répondit Gunnar en sortant de l'argent de ses poches.

Il n'aurait pas dû et il le savait, mais il n'en n'était plus à ça près. Et Gabrielle ne serait plus là pour l'en empêcher. Il prit le sachet et se rendit aux toilettes. Il finissait sa dernière ligne quand son téléphone sonna.

-Magnes-toi, on a du boulot. Dit Hale.

Il se mit à rire d'une façon inquiétante avant de raccrocher le téléphone. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

0o0Barney0o0

Son canon était pointé droit sur la tempe de Gunnar.

-Lâche-le.

Il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il avait remarqué que le blond avait une attitude étrange et c'était demandé si ce n'était pas mieux de le laisser en arrière. Il aurait dû s'écouter. Gunnar finit par relâcher Yang et ils l'attachèrent pour le ramener à l'embarcation. Valait mieux être prudent, il n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Une fois qu'ils furent revenus à l'avion, Lee fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'avoir rechuté. Barney se conforta dans l'idée que Gunnar n'était pas fait pour sa fille.

-Je crois que de vous deux, c'est toi qui m'aurait le moins déranger. Déclara-t-il.

-Quoi que j'apprécie l'estime que tu me portes, ça n'a plus d'importance, elle est partie.

La voix de Christmas avait tremblé lorsqu'il lui avait répondu et Barney sentait le poids sur sa poitrine s'alourdir d'avantage. Il irait la chercher, peu importe ce qui se mettrait dans son chemin. Et s'il pouvait encore la sauver, il le ferait.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

J'étais allé trop loin et je le savais. Je le faisais trop souvent maintenant pour ne pas le savoir. Le sang coulait de mon poignet abondamment maintenant et même en mettant de la pression, il coulait toujours autant. Je pris un téléphone pour appeler, sachant très bien qu'il s'agirait très certainement de mon dernier appel. J'entendis sa voix sur le répondeur et laissai les larmes rouler le long de mes joues alors que je sombrais lentement dans l'inconscience.

\- Je suis désolée. Soufflais-je avant de sombrer dans le néant.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Barney s'agenouilla près de lui alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Bientôt, il irait la rejoindre, il le savait. Gunnar avait tout révélé à Barney dans les moindres détails, il le lui devait bien après tout et c'est ce que Gabrielle aurait voulu. Il vit son ami partir avec Yang et entendit son téléphone vibrer. Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

0o0Barney0o0

Elle lui ressemblait tant que ça allait le rendre cinglé. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tool l'avait plongé dans une réflexion profonde. Gabrielle avec sauvé son âme en quelques sortes et son absence lui pesait plus que jamais. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi cela avait tant affecté Tool, bien qu'il sache qu'il s'était attaché à elle de toute façon.

Et il y a eu la trahison de Gunnar. L'homme avait réellement touché le fond et il se maudissait de l'avoir laissé sombrer à ce point. Mais en ce moment, il avait de la difficulté à se maintenir lui-même alors l'aider était au-dessus de ses forces. Il savait que les chances de survie de Gunnar avoisinaient le zéro. Si Gabrielle revenait un jour, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.


	15. Chapitre quatorze

_Bonjour!_

_Plus que deux chapitres avant la deuxième partie. Si tout ce passe bien, le début devrait être publié ce soir, tout de suite après la première partie. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre quatorze : Où que tu sois, j'y serai._**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à une infirmière. Comment j'étais arrivée ici, je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce que j'avais en mémoire, c'est de m'être coupée assez pour que je croie que mon heure soit arrivée, ce qui aurait dû être le cas. Je vis Mathieu endormi près de mon lit et sursautai, le réveillant du même coup.

-Enfin! As-tu une idée de comment j'ai pu être inquiet? Demanda-t-il en me serrant à m'en étouffer.

-Comment? Demandais-je avant qu'une toux m'empêche d'en dire plus.

L'infirmière me tendit un verre d'eau et nous laissa seul.

-Un gars du nom de Tool m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais de retour et dans quel état tu es partie. Il m'a demandé où tu irais si tu restais dans le coin. J'allais tourner le coin de la rue quand j'ai vu l'ambulance, c'est le voisin qui t'as trouvée.

-Tu lui as dit où je me trouvais? Demandais-je soudainement alarmée. Et ce que j'avais fait?

-Non. Je n'ai rien dit. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal Gabrielle? Me demanda-t-il alors que je soupirais.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est moi qui ai tout gâché.

Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire, alors je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé, omettant toutes fois les morts et le fait qu'ils soient mercenaires. Mathieu m'écouta attentivement et sans jamais m'interrompre. Plus je parlais, plus le vide que je ressentais à l'idée qu'ils soient loin de moi se faisait grand. Je vis finalement venir la fin de mon récit et Mathieu me pris la main.

-Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ce qui s'est passé entre toi et l'ami de ton père, mais si tout ce que tu m'as dit est fidèle à la réalité, je sais qu'ils t'aiment Gabrielle. Ton père a réagi excessivement, j'en conviens, mais je ne crois pas qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il a dit. Et la réaction de ce Gunnar est plus qu'explicite quant au fait qu'ils veulent que tu reviennes. Dit Mathieu.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement merdé. Dis-je en sanglotant.

-Mais tu n'as pas tout fait de travers, autrement, ils ne tiendraient pas à toi. Et je sais qu'ils le font, Tool avait l'air de remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Ajouta-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Laisse-les t'aimer, ils en ont le droit.

Il avait raison et la réalisation fit redoubler mes larmes. Le médecin entra et Mathieu se tourna vers lui.

-Donnez-lui son congé d'hôpital, c'était un accident et son père est mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Elle doit prendre l'avion pour le rejoindre, vous comprenez? Dit Mathieu à l'adresse du médecin.

-Est-ce vrai mademoiselle? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je dois y aller sinon il va croire le pire. Répondis-je.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser les instructions quant aux soins concernant vos points et ferai le suivit avec l'hôpital là-bas.

Je lui donnai tous les renseignements et Mathieu m'emmena au Loft pour prendre mes affaires. Ce ne fut pas long, puisque je n'avais rien ou presque. Une fois le propriétaire avertit de mon départ, Mathieu m'emmena manger dans un bon resto avant de me reconduire à l'aéroport en me souhaitant bonne chance. Je passai les douanes et finit par m'assoir dans l'avion, en route vers ce qui était maintenant mon chez moi.

0o0Tool0o0

Il travaillait sur un croquis depuis des heures sans qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir avancé. Il s'était vidé le cœur en ayant parlé avec Barney, mais au lieu de l'aider ça l'avait inquiéter. Son ami ne semblait pas s'en remettre, mais au bout du compte, aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait. Elle avait apporté tant de normalité, tant de couleurs, qu'à présent tout semblait terne. Il savait que la colère n'avait pas pu la retenir loin aussi longtemps et qu'une part d'elle était attachée à eux, elle n'était pas rancunière et avait un lien d'amitié solide avec chacun d'eux. Mais la culpabilité et la douleur le pouvaient. Et Tool savait qu'elle allait culpabiliser et se sentir responsable de les avoir fait souffrir. Sans parler des traumatismes et des paroles de Barney. Mais ça faisait si longtemps maintenant.

Il regardait l'endroit où s'était tenu le dessin qu'il lui avait donné à son arrivée. Il était toujours vide. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à ranger ses choses quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Il n'attendait personne. Il s'assura que son couteau était à portée de main et se retourna pour voir la personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

-Tool? Demanda une voix incertaine qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.

-Gabrielle! Dit-il avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle laissa tomber ses choses et se précipita à sa rencontre. Il la serra fort, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle pleurait dans ses bras et il l'écarta un peu pour essuyer ses larmes avec son pouce.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolée! Dit-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse surtout pas. Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi, tu nous as tous manqués. Dit Tool en sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

-J'avais peur de revenir, peur que vous m'en vouliez. J'ai causé tellement d'ennuis et j'avais l'impression que je ne vous méritais pas. Sanglota-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours, mais je ne me sentais chez moi nulle part, sauf ici.

-Tu es ici chez toi, tu le seras toujours. Personne ne t'en veut Gabrielle, tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de revenir. Tout le monde t'attendait, nous n'avons jamais arrêté de t'attendre.

-J'ai fait tellement de bordel…

-Non, tu le sais. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Tu nous as apporté plus de bien que ce que tu penses. Tout semblait terne après que tu sois partie. Dit Tool qui ne contenait plus ses larmes. Tu nous as apporté la lumière qui nous manquait. La normalité qui nous semblait inaccessible. Tu nous as fait du bien.

-Et donc je vous ai blessé en partant. Dit Gabrielle qui pleurait toujours.

-Mais tu es revenue. C'est tout ce qui compte. Dit Tool en la serrant plus fort.

-Et les autres, ils seront contents de me voir? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, tu leur as manqué autant qu'à moi, sinon plus en ce qui concerne ton père.

-Et Gunnar? Demanda-t-elle.

0o0G&amp;T0o0

L'absence de réponse de Tool me fit me tendre. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné? Je me dégageai de la prise de Tool pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme intense et une profonde tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demandais-je, subitement alarmée.

-Il a sombré quand tu es partie Gabrielle. Il ne s'en ai pas remis. Il t'attendait tous les jours, autant sinon plus que ton père. Commença Tool. Et on s'est imaginé le pire après ton appel.

Je me mordis la lèvre tout en passant involontairement ma main sur mon avant-bras. Tool fronça les sourcils, mais j'étais trop honteuse pour lui en parler et il y avait plus urgent.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Insistais-je.

-Il a toujours tenu ton père responsable de ton départ. Il s'est remis à consommer et il a fini par perdre la tête. Il a vendu Barney lors de la mission et a essayé de le tuer lui et Yang. Il n'était plus dans le même monde que nous Gabrielle. Dit Tool.

Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et Tool du m'aider à m'asseoir. Je n'étais pas revenue parce que j'avais eu peur qu'il m'en veuille et au bout du compte, j'étais responsable de tout ça. Je me donnais envie de vomir. Je m'haïssais de l'avoir fait souffrir.

-C'est de ma faute, si je lui avais répondu, si j'étais revenue…

-Non, il a fait ses choix. Tu n'es pas responsable… Tenta-t-il en réalisant peu à peu l'ampleur de la culpabilité de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai abandonné! Cria-t-elle d'une voix brisée qui bouleversa Tool.

Clairement, il avait largement sous-estimé la force du lien qui s'était établi entre eux.

-Gabrielle écoute-moi! Dit Tool en la forçant à le regarder. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est comme pour le reste. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Je porte malheur. Dis-je avec amertume.

-Non, tu nous as fait du bien et tu peux encore en faire, j'en suis persuadé.

-Je pensais qu'il ne voudrait plus de moi si je revenais. Et je pensais que ce serait la même chose pour tout le monde. Murmurais-je en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge.

-Tu avais tort. Je suis content que tu sois là et ils le seront aussi. Je te l'ai dit, tu nous as manqué. Dit Tool en lui souriant.

-Ils sont toujours en mission? Demandais-je, rassurée par les paroles de Tool.

-Non, ils sont allés à l'hôpital.

-Et Gunnar? Demandais-je avec appréhension.

-Est celui qui est hospitalisé, Barney a dû lui tirer dessus pour l'empêcher de tuer Yang. Aux dernières nouvelles il est toujours inconscient mais devrait s'en sortir. C'est un miracle d'ailleurs. Dit Tool.

-Je vais aller le voir. Dis-je avant d'ajouter. Est-ce que je peux laisser mes choses ici?

-Et pourquoi ne pas retourner chez toi? Aux dernières nouvelles, ta voiture et ta moto y sont toujours, ainsi que toutes tes choses dans ta chambre. Me dit Tool en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je peux revenir te voir quand je reviendrai? Demandais-je.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu seras toujours chez toi ici. Bon retour parmi nous. Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Je pris mes choses et me dirigeai chez moi. J'avais toujours la clef dans mon sac et le code n'avait pas changé. En fait, rien ne semblait avoir bougé, comme si je n'étais jamais partie. L'effet était d'autant plus présent alors que j'entrai dans ma chambre pour y voir les boites qui avaient contenus mes meubles. Même le couvre-lit était froissé de la même façon. Seule la couche de poussière sur les meubles signalait le temps qui s'était écoulé. Je pris les emballages et les envoyai aux poubelles avant de faire un bon nettoyage des surfaces. Je pris ensuite les photos dans mon sac pour les mettre autour du symbole The Expendables qui trônait au-dessus de mon lit. Je plaçai ensuite le contenu de ma valise dans l'armoire. Une fois le rangement terminé, je me dirigeai vers le garage pour prendre le volant de ma voiture. Il n'était pas question que je laisse Gunnar seul une minute de plus.

0o0Barney0o0

Gunnar ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Tool n'avait pas de nouvelles de Mathieu. Ils avaient dû attendre, sachant très bien que d'aller là-bas pour la retrouver s'apparentait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Barney se trouvait à présent dans la chambre d'hôpital avec le reste de l'équipe, sauf Toll. Ils venaient de revenir de mission et avait appris par Tool que Gunnar avait survécu. Ça relevait du miracle, vraiment. Quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé là-bas et avait appelé une ambulance. Il allait se lever pour prendre un café quand Gunnar ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, son expression figée dans l'incrédulité la plus totale.

0o0Gunnar0o0

-Gabrielle? Marmonna-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer une tornade de cheveux bruns.

-Gunnar! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant pour le serrer contre elle.

Personne n'avait bougé, presque comme s'ils avaient peur que ça la fasse disparaitre. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond et il resserra son étreinte pour la sentir d'avantage contre lui. Le geste lui faisait mal, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire se séparer d'elle.

0o0Barney0o0

Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait semblé interminable, Gabrielle finit par se retourner vers eux. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un bon moment, suffisamment en tout cas pour voir qu'elle était toujours profondément blessée par ses paroles. Barney se racla la gorge et elle détourna les yeux. Gunnar prit la main de sa fille et la serra, lui fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Je suis désolé. Finit par dire Barney.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand j'ai vu Gunnar dans son lit d'hôpital. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de me précipiter dans ses bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je fis attention de ne pas le blessé d'avantage et réprimai un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il me serrait d'avantage contre lui, tirant mon bras blessé au passage. Je ne voulais plus sortir de son étreinte, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais continuer de sentir son parfum et ses bras musclés autour de moi. Je me sentais bien là où j'étais.

Mais je devais bien faire face au reste du monde et me séparai doucement de lui. Je me retournai pour voir les gars me regarder comme si j'étais une hallucination collective. Il n'y avait que mon père qui me fixait avec un regard empli de regrets. Il m'avait fait mal, il m'avait mis en colère contre tout et finalement contre moi-même. Mais c'était mon père et je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, en tout cas pas éternellement. Et il s'excusa. Je m'avançai vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'ai réellement cru que vous seriez mieux loin de moi. Dis-je en adressant un regard d'excuse aux autres.

-Tu avais tort, visiblement. Dit Lee. Fais-nous plaisir et arrête de croire que tu es un fardeau.

Il s'était avancé pour mettre la main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Si c'est tout ce que ça prend pour te faire plaisir. Dis-je alors qu'il me souriait franchement.

-Et moi? On m'oubli? Demanda Hale avant de se mettre entre moi, Lee et mon père pour me prendre dans ses bras et me soulever de terre.

Je me mis à rire jusqu'à ce que je sente trois des points de suture lâcher sur mon bras. Hale me déposa alors que le sang se remettait à couler de ma plaie. Il passa vite au travers de mon chandail et tomba sur le sol goute à goute. Gunnar fut le premier à réagir.

-Barney, appelle l'infirmière. Dit-il à mon père alors qu'il se baissait la tête pour voir mon bras en sang.

-Merde! S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir en chercher une.

Je me sentis vite très mal et commençais à avoir du mal à me tenir debout. Lee avait dû me voir vaciller parce qu'il me retint de tomber de justesse avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise. Il releva ma manche et ôta le pansement qui couvrait ma plaie. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as vraiment essayé? Demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux. Tu comptais nous le dire quand?

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus inquiet qu'en colère et je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Il releva mon autre manche et vis les trace de mutilation qui étaient déjà refermées. Il ferma les yeux et prit une énorme respiration. Barney revenait avec un médecin et je rabaissai la manche qui n'avait pas besoin d'être relevée.

-Vos points de sutures ont cédés, vous devriez faire plus attention. Me dit l'homme en blouse blanche.

-Je le ferai, est-ce que vous pouvez arranger ça sans m'hospitalisé? Demandais-je.

-Oui, appuyer votre bras ici. Répondit-il en sortant de quoi refermer la plaie.

Je mis mon bras sur le comptoir près du lit de Gunnar et le médecin se mit au travail. L'aiguille m'arracha une grimace de douleur et Lee prit ma main libre pour la serrer dans la sienne. Je fermai les yeux et entendit Gunnar me dire que ça allait bien aller. Hale se contenta de me dire que j'aurais dû le lui dire et s'excusait d'y avoir été aussi fort.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu le savais. Dis-je en grinçant des dents alors que le médecin entamait le dernier.

Il m'annonça qu'il avait fini et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir que Lee ne m'avait toujours pas lâcher la main. L'homme prit ensuite des nouvelles de Gunnar et sortit de la chambre. Mon père prit la place de Christmas et s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Jures-moi que tu ne le referas pas, ou je vais être obligé de te faire hospitalisée Gabrielle. Me dit-il.

-Je te le promets papa, je m'excuse. Répondis-je en me remettant à pleurer.

-Ça va, je suis là. Me murmura-t-il en me prenant doucement contre lui.

Je me séparai de lui et il sourit du coin des lèvres.

-Je suis content que tu sois revenue. Me dit-il.

-Moi aussi. Dis-je en regardant les autres derrière lui.

-Tu veux venir manger un morceau? Demanda-t-il et en me voyant regarder Gunnar et il ajouta. Ou tu préfères que je t'emmène quelque chose?

Je lui offris un sourire d'excuse et il se releva pour sortir, Lee et Hale le suivant de près. Il ne restait plus que moi et Gunnar. Il se déplaça sur un côté du lit.

-Viens. Me dit-il.

Je me levai et m'allongeai près de lui, faisant attention de ne pas nous blesser en cours de route. À la minute où je le sentis contre moi, j'eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Si j'avais su que ça ferait autant de mal, je ne serais jamais partie.

-Je sais. Dit-il en essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de ma joue. J'ai eu peur pour toi Gabrielle.

Il caressa mon avant-bras à l'endroit où le médecin avait refait mes points et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me sentais vide, comme si j'étais morte de l'intérieur et c'était ma faute. Je méritais d'avoir mal, je devais m'empêcher d'oublier que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur. Je l'ai fait tous les jours et je me détestais pour ça. Hier j'étais particulièrement en colère contre moi-même et j'ai dépassé les limites. Dis-je en me forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux de honte. C'est le voisin qui a appelé l'ambulance, le médecin m'a dit que je suis arrivée juste à temps.

-Et je suis content que ça soit le cas, parce que sinon je t'aurais perdue. Dit Gunnar alors que je me blottissais contre lui.

-Jamais. Répondis-je alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux.


	16. Chapitre quinze

_Bonjour!_

_Et voilà le prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre quinze : Prends ma main._**

0o0Tool0o0

Barney était revenu de l'hôpital avec l'air d'être plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

-Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Barney.

Tool lui tendit une bière et l'invita à continuer.

-Elle a l'air contente d'être revenue et d'avoir compris qu'on voulait d'elle ici. Elle a insisté pour rester avec Gunnar à l'hôpital.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? Demanda Tool, visiblement inquiet.

-Elle est venue te voir en premier? Demanda Barney.

-Oui. Répondit Tool, perplexe.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est revenue?

-Non, elle m'a dit pourquoi elle était partie, mais n'a rien ajouté de plus. Pourquoi?

-J'espère qu'elle en parlera à quelqu'un. Dit Barney l'air profondément inquiet.

-Barney, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Tool d'un ton autoritaire.

-Elle s'est mutilée jusqu'à ce qu'une plaie la fasse se vider de son sang. En tout cas c'est ce que Lee pense. On s'en est aperçus quand Hale l'a prise dans ses bras et que ses points de sutures ont lâchés. C'était assez profond et assez récent pour causer une hémorragie. Christmas à relever son autre manche quand je suis allé chercher le médecin et m'a dit avoir vu des marques de coupures plus ou moins récentes. Il lui aurait demandé si elle avait vraiment essayé de se tuer et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Répondit Barney en sentant une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

-Bordel de merde. Lâcha Tool.

Il se laissa tomber sur son tabouret et cala son verre. Il se maudissait de ne rien avoir remarqué, surtout lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il aurait pu lui demander ce qui l'avait poussée à revenir.

-Elle est toujours avec Gunnar? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je lui ai dit que je lui emmènerais quelque chose à manger.

-Je t'accompagne?

Barney hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route.

0o0Barney&amp;Tool0o0

Quand Barney ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il trouva Gabrielle et Gunnar profondément endormis dans le lit d'hôpital. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa fille avait l'air calme dans les bras de Gunnar et il soupira. Il s'avança vers Gabrielle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour la réveiller en douceur, Gunnar avait déjà ouvert les yeux.

Tool n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire en les voyant comme ça, encore moins quand il vit l'incertitude de Barney. Il fut cependant surprit qu'il ne fasse que réveillé sa fille et se demanda au passage comment elle faisait pour dormir avec les ronflements de Gunnar. Il vit le blond se réveillé à l'approche de Barney et rire quand elle se leva d'un bond à la vue de son père.

-On vous dérange peut-être? Demanda Tool d'un air moqueur.

-Me suis endormie. Marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour s'étirer et lâcha un juron en se prenant le bras.

Tool fronça les sourcils et il vit un malaise évident s'emparer d'elle. Il refoula la tonne de questions qu'il avait en tête et lui sourit.

-On t'a apporté à manger. Dit-il en pointant le sac que tenait Barney.

-Et on a décidé de partager la bouffe. Dit Barney en tirant la table à roulette pour sortir les hamburgers.

-Il y en a pour moi? Demanda Gunnar en tendant la main pour en prendre un.

Gabrielle bloqua son mouvement et éloigna la nourriture de lui.

-Pas avant que le médecin ait donné son accord. Il ne faut pas non plus aggraver ton cas. Dit-elle en prenant le sien.

Gunnar la regarda avec de grands yeux alors que Tool éclatait de rire. La scène arracha un sourire à Barney et le blond grogna sans contredire Gabrielle. Elle se leva et sortit demander à une infirmière, pour revenir avec la permission de prendre un hamburger.

-Il ne va pas s'évaporé. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin alors que Gunnar engloutissait le sandwich.

-Avais Faim. Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Gabrielle se mit à rire et commença à manger. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé. La jeune femme se frottait l'avant-bras sur la cuisse et Barney le remarqua.

-Ne frottes pas, sinon ça va être pire et tes points risquent de se défaire. Dit-il avant de sortir un tube de crème. Relève ta manche, ça va t'aider à enlever l'irritation.

Elle fit comme demander et Barney enleva le pansement qui recouvrait les points. Tool eu un pincement au cœur en constatant que Christmas avait probablement vu juste. Il prit le tube et lui demanda de relever son autre manche. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il vit qu'elle regrettait. Elle hésita un moment avant de relever son autre manche, son père ayant déjà remis un autre pansement sur l'autre bras. Tool fut incapable de retenir l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle en avait sur tout l'avant-bras.

-Est-ce que tu en as ailleurs? Demanda-t-il avant de commencer.

Elle resta muette et complètement immobile. Barney, Tool et Gunnar eurent la chair de poule, ainsi qu'un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle finit par se lever pour aller fermer les rideaux, ce qui inquiéta encore plus les trois hommes. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal, je ne vous aurais pas forcés à regarder. Si vous saviez comment j'ai honte…

Elle retira son chandail et Barney bondit sur ses pieds alors que Tool laissait échapper un juron et que Gunnar sentais un poids sur sa poitrine. Elle avait des marques de blessures au couteau qui couvraient ses bras et remontaient jusqu'aux épaules. Les plus récentes tentaient encore de bien cicatriser. Gabrielle pleurait silencieusement et Gunnar lui prit la main.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda Barney en prenant une couverture pour la couvrir alors que Tool commençait déjà à lui mettre de l'onguent.

Elle regarda Gunnar en lui demandant de l'aide du regard. Il haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation et elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Gunnar commença à expliquer alors que les sanglots de la jeune femme se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Gunnar lui serrait la main plus fort et Barney avait pris l'autre.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie et ça excluait le fait que je n'avais pas de chandail devant mon père, Tool et Gunnar. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, je me sentais complètement mise à nue. J'en étais cependant la seule responsable et tentai de réprimer ma honte pour les laissé m'aider. La crème me faisait un bien fou après des semaines d'irritation. Je sentis mon père mettre sa main dans la mienne et je me sentis tout de suite mieux, il était toujours là.

J'écoutai attentivement Gunnar pour m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas mal interprété quelque chose, mais il exprimait tout ce que je n'étais pas en mesure de dire. Plus il parlait, plus je faisais face à mes émotions et je sentais que j'allais bientôt m'écrouler sous le poids des sanglots. Tool et mon père l'écoutaient attentivement, cherchant une confirmation de ma part de temps à autre. Il avait fini de mettre la crème et j'avais remis mon chandail. Gunnar continuait de parler et moi je continuais de pleurer. Il vit la fin des explications approchée alors que mon père me prenait dans ses bras pour me bercer doucement. Tool se tourna vers moi lorsque Gunnar eu fini et me sortit des bras de mon père pour m'emprisonner dans les siens.

-Plus jamais tu ne dois croire quelque chose comme ça tu m'entends? Jamais. Dit Tool. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir et te voir comme ça, ça me brise le cœur Gaby. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, mais ne refais plus jamais ça.

Je le serrais de toutes mes forces alors que les sanglots semblaient ne plus vouloir me quitter. Il m'embrassa sur le front et s'écarta de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Promis. Parvins-je à articuler.

Il me sourit et je vis une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux embués de larmes contenues. Je lui rendis son sourire, me sentant subitement beaucoup plus légère.

-J'espère que tu sais qu'on est tous là pour toi. Ajouta mon père avec un regard sérieux et un sourire en coin.

-Je sais et je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour ça. Répondis-je.

-Fais juste aller mieux. Me dit-il en souriant d'avantage.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je.

-Et puis vraiment, s'il y a QUOI QUE CE SOIT, je suis plus que disposé à te l'offrir. Me dit Gunnar en m'adressant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Je rougis des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors qu'il éclatait de rire, entrainant Tool avec lui. Je finis par me détendre et rire à mon tour en voyant mon père grogner dans son coin qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

-On y va, tu viens? Me demanda Tool.

Je regardai Gunnar et il me sourit.

-Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose? Demandais-je au blond.

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de ma présence. Dit-il avec un air satisfait.

-Je reviens tout à l'heure. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de sortir.

0o0Barney0o0

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire de Gunnar et vit que Tool avait l'air beaucoup trop amusé à son goût. Il raccompagna Gabrielle à sa voiture et retourna à sa moto. Lorsqu'il arriva chez Tool, sa voiture était là, mais Gabrielle n'était nulle part en vue.

-Elle est montée prendre des vêtements pour Gunnar. Lui indiqua Tool. Si tu veux mon avis, elle va y passer la nuit.

-J'aurais préféré qu'elle prenne du repos dans un vrai lit. Dit Barney. Surtout avec ses blessures.

-Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte Enh? Dit Tool alors qu'un frisson désagréable le parcourait en repensant à ses marques.

-Au moins elle en a parlé et a permis à Gunnar de nous le dire. Dit Barney. Elle a l'air de lui faire confiance.

-Laisses-lui du temps, elle vient à peine de revenir et c'est de Gunnar dont elle était le plus proche.

-Elle l'est toujours. Constata-t-il. Et au point où j'en suis, je crois que tant qu'il prend soin d'elle, moi ça me va.

Tool leva son verre et Barney s'en versa un. Gabrielle finit par redescendre avec une poche de linge à moitié pleine.

-Ne m'attends pas, je reste là cette nuit. Dit-elle à l'adresse des deux hommes. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit!

-Apelle-moi si tu te sens trop fatiguée pour conduire. Demanda Barney en lui tendant son propre téléphone. Je suis ici où à la maison.

-Merci. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit Gabrielle.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je me dirigeai vers chez moi pour prendre mon ordinateur et quelques films, histoire de passer le temps. J'allai ensuite à l'épicerie, peu désireuse d'avoir à manger de la bouffe d'hôpital. En passant dans un rayon, je vis des Pantoufles en forme de dragons de toutes les tailles. J'en achetai deux paires sur un coup de tête et souris en imaginant l'expression faciale de Gunnar quand je les lui donnerais. Je finis par arriver à la chambre et Je vis Gunnar en train de parler avec Toll et Yang.

-Salut. Dis-je en déposant le sac de Gunnar près de son lit. Je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer, histoire de ne pas être obligé de porter une jaquette d'hôpital.

Il me prit la main et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Merci princesse. Murmura-t-il alors que je rougissais des pieds à la tête.

-Content de te revoir. Me dit Toll alors que Gunnar me relâchait.

-Moi aussi, comment va Émilie? Demandais-je. Et le bébé?

-Elles vont bien. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est une fille? Demandais-je sincèrement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il ait un bébé.

-Oui, on l'a su cette semaine.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Dis-je en le prenant brièvement dans mes bras. J'ai hâte de la voir, si tu le veux bien évidement.

-Il va bien falloir qu'elle voit sa marraine un jour. Dit-il alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient grand sous le coup de la surprise.

Il se mit à rire, tout comme Gunnar et Yang.

-Pour de vrai?! Je pensais qu'elle voudrait que ce soit dans ses amies ou sa famille ou que tu choisirais quelqu'un que tu connais depuis longtemps. Pas que je ne sois pas contente, bien au contraire. C'est vraiment un honneur et je vais faire de mon mieux et…

-Gabrielle. Me coupa gentiment Toll. Tu es une amie et je sais que tu seras parfaite. Émilie est d'accord avec ma décision puisqu'elle n'est proche que de son frère. Et donc j'imagine que je prends ça pour un oui.

-Oui! M'exclamais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Je vis Gunnar avoir une drôle d'expression faciale du coin de l'œil et me tournai légèrement pour voir Yang pouffer de rire et les pantoufles en forme de dragon. Toll se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait et eu autant de difficulté à se contenir que Yang.

-Hum, je les ai vues en chemin et je me disais que ce serait plus confortable que tes bottes. J'en ai une paire moi aussi. Dis-je alors que je les sorties du sac pour appuyer mes propos. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas à la dernière mode, mais elles avaient l'air confortable alors, voilà.

-Et tu veux que je mette ça? Me demanda le blond en me désignant les têtes de dragon du doigt.

-Bah oui. Dis-je alors que Yang essuyait une larme du coin de l'œil et que Toll avait l'air de s'étouffer dans son rire. À moins que tu veuilles mettre tes chaussons d'hôpital ou d'avoir à refaire tes bottes constamment.

-Hum. Je vois. Dit-il en prenant un t-shirt bleu et un bas de pyjama plus foncé. Si tu m'aides à me changer, je vais les mettre.

Je vis Yang lui faire de gros yeux alors que Toll nous regardait l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait manqué. Je souris à Gunnar et lui dit qu'il avait intérêt à savoir se tenir et que je ne serais d'aucune aide s'il avait besoin d'une béquille. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en me lançant ses vêtements au passage.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de moi pour ça. Lui dis-je en lui renvoyant les pantalons.

-Je hum, crois que je vais y aller. On se voit chez Tool? Demanda Yang.

-Je vais passer demain. Confirmais-je.

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Toll me fixait en cherchant visiblement des réponses à ses questions muettes.

-Tu sais, c'est plus facile d'expliquer quand les questions sont claires. Fis-je remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Gunnar? Demanda-t-il l'air curieux.

-C'est mon ami, on est simplement plus proches qu'avec d'autres. Dis-je sincère.

-Il, hum, il ne t'as pas, hum, tu sais.

-Non, il ne m'a forcée à rien. Dis-je subitement plus sérieuse. C'est arrivé sur le moment et c'est tout.

Il eut l'air soudainement moins tendu et me sourit avec un air moqueur.

-Sur le coup du moment ou des moments? Me demanda-t-il alors que je rougissais à vue d'œil.

-Je croyais que tu étais déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Dis-je, curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était dit.

-Je sais que ton père vous a surpris dans une position peu recommandable pour une jeune fille innocente. Dit-il en retenant visiblement un rire. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Ah. J'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait que ça. Dis-je en voyant la lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux. Et puisque tu es mon ami et que tu me connais bien, ça ne sert à rien que je te mente, sous la promesse que tu ne dises rien.

-Promis, pas un mot ne sortira de cette chambre. Dit-il l'air sincère.

-Le soir où je suis sortie dans un bar pour me remettre de, enfin bref, Gunnar était censé me ramener. Mais on est restés, j'ai beaucoup trop bu et je dormais dans une des chambres chez Tool. Je n'ai jamais dépassé celle de Gunnar. Dis-je en le voyant ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Si ton père savait ça. Dit-il avant de se reprendre en voyant mon expression paniquée. S'il l'apprend, ce ne sera pas par moi.

-Merci.

-Et c'est la seule fois où c'est arrivé? Demanda-t-il visiblement avide de potins.

-Je ne te savais pas si curieux Toll Road. Dis-je en prenant un air faussement hautain.

-Mais je le suis mademoiselle. Il faut bien se parler entre amis. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, d'accord. Non, il y a eu le lendemain matin aussi. Dis-je.

-J'aurais dû le savoir, Gunnar ne se réveille jamais tôt comme ça. Dit-il alors que Gunnar sortait torse nu de la salle de bain, ses pantoufles aux pieds.

-On parle encore de moi princesse? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ne le lui rendis pas, mes yeux étant rivés sur le pansement juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il s'approcha de moi et me pris le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Je vais bien Gaby, ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il.

Je hochai la tête alors que Toll se raclait la gorge.

-J'y vais, appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou juste de parler. Dit-il.

-Merci. Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement.

Et il sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule avec Gunnar.

0o0Toll0o0

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se confie à lui, mais fut agréablement surpris qu'elle le fasse. Surtout qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler si les choses se compliquaient avec Gunnar. Et puis maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de malaise entre eux, il pouvait bien s'approprier ce rôle. Il n'était pas surpris de voir Gabrielle et Gunnar si proche, contrairement aux autres. Ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre sans être si différents. Et puis, il avait bien vu que Gunnar était perdu sans elle, ils l'avaient tous vu. S'il n'avait pas connu aussi bien ces deux-là, il aurait eu de la difficulté à comprendre un tel lien entre deux personnes avec un si grand écart d'âge. Mais avec ce qu'il savait d'eux, ça tombait sous le sens. Ils étaient faits pour être proches, d'une manière ou d'un autre.

-La terre appelle la lune. Dit Hale en passant une main devant son visage. Alors maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, tu peux peut-être nous dire comment elle a réagi à ta demande.

-Elle était surprise, mais contente. Et franchement, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu prendre ce rôle aussi à cœur. Dit Toll avec un sourire.

-Tant mieux! Dit Tool. Si ça peut la rendre heureuse.

-En attendant elle a Gunnar. Dit Toll avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Surtout qu'elle a l'air de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Hale.

-Si tu retournes le voir à l'hôpital, demande à voir le cadeau de Gabrielle. Tu comprendras. Dit Toll en souriant au souvenir d'un Gunnar complètement traumatisé par les dragons jaunes et verts.

-Enh? Demanda Hale alors que tout le monde le regardait d'une manière étrange.

Pour toute réponse, Toll se mit à rire et pris une bière. Ils le sauraient bien assez vite.

0o0Gunnar0o0

Ils étaient couchés sur son lit d'hôpital en train de regarder Rambo II et Gabrielle s'amusait à lui demander à quel point tel ou telle scène était réalisable. Il lui expliquait patiemment, savourant pleinement le fait qu'elle était blottie contre lui pour pouvoir voir le film sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il finit son explication et vit qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, alors il ferma le portable pour la serrer d'avantage contre lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions.

Sa curiosité était normale, mais aussi une nouveauté. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions précises sur son métier auparavant, pas plus qu'aux autres. Il la savait moins susceptible de juger que les autres, n'empêche, il avait peur qu'elle se mette à le voir autrement que simplement Gunnar. Il se sentait bien avec elle, humain, et donc la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le voit autrement. Il la regarda dormir contre lui, complètement détendue. Il la trouvait belle, magnifique. Elle était tout ça et tant d'autres choses pour lui. Il s'était attaché et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en défaire, quitte à n'être que son ami s'il le fallait.

Mais là, tout de suite, elle était dans ses bras et il n'était pas question de ne pas en profiter. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir.


	17. Chapitre seize

_Bonjour! _

_Et le voici, le dernier chapitre de la première partie! N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours apprécié. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, du fond du cœur!_

_La deuxième partie suivra sous peu et devrait être terminée d'ici la fin de la semaine, maximum. J'espère vous y retrouver!__ADEJP Part two: L'amour donné n'est jamais vaincu vous attend!_

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes fictions._

_L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pgbl._

**_Chapitre seize : Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur._**

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Mon père avait fini par s'habituer au fait que je passe mon temps avec Gunnar. Enfin, il le surveillait constamment et il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans qu'il s'assure que Gunnar ne tentait rien, mais ça aurait pu être pire. J'en aurais un autre bel exemple ce soir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes censés faire? Demanda Tool alors que je finissais le lettrage sur un croquis.

-Se faire une soirée film. Répondis-je et je levai les yeux juste à temps pour le voir me regarder avec un air moqueur.

-Des films enh? Demanda Tool avec un sourire en coin.

Je rougis des pieds à la tête et tentai de garder un air naturel le plus possible.

-Tu ne vas pas faire comme mon père? Lui demandais-je pour détourner la conversation.

-Il ne le sait pas, mais il a raison de penser que toi et Gunnar faites beaucoup plus qu'écouter des films. Rétorqua Tool alors que j'ouvrais grand les yeux en réalisant qu'il savait.

Il éclata de rire en voyant mon air perdu et fini par reprendre son sérieux au bout d'un moment.

-Si c'était ton père qui était monté te porter tes affaires, je ne crois pas que Gunnar serait toujours de ce monde Gaby. Expliqua Tool, visiblement amusé.

-Hum, je, hum. Merci de n'avoir rien dit. Balbutiais-je, gênée qu'il nous ait surpris dans une telle position.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Alors, j'espère au moins que ça en a valu le coup?

-Tool! M'offusquais-je en rougissant de plus belle alors qu'il repartait d'un rire sonore.

-Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question. Parvint-il à articuler au travers de ses rires.

J'entendis les autres arriver et Tool tenta de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Gunnar descendit de sa moto en me souriant et Tool me fit un clin d'œil. Toll ne manqua rien de la scène et eu l'air franchement amusé.

-Il n'y a que toi? Demanda Tool en direction de Toll.

-Les autres nous rejoignent au bar. Répondit-il.

-Pas moi. Rétorqua Gunnar et les deux autres hommes échangèrent un regard entendu qui me fit remonter le rouge aux joues.

C'était à se demander si mon visage aurait un jour une couleur normale. Puis, Gunnar s'approcha encore et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Comme toujours, tout s'effaça autour de moi et je répondis à son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge me rappelle que nous n'étions pas seuls. Gunnar se recula avec un sourire plus que satisfait et je réalisai pleinement ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimer ça princesse! S'amusa Gunnar et je lui envoyai un coup sur le bras qui me fit mal à la main.

Il se mit à rire et je lui envoyai un regard noir.

-Une soirée film enh? Redemanda Tool alors que lui et Toll se retenait tant bien que mal de se mettre à rire.

-Pas avant que Gunnar ait prit une douche froide. Très froide. Rétorquais-je

-Pourquoi? Tu veux me laver le dos? Demanda Gunnar alors que Tool et Toll partaient d'un grand rire.

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Dit Toll avec un sourire amusé.

-Amusez-vous bien. Ajouta Tool d'un ton suggestif qui fit sourire Gunnar.

0o0Oldpoint0o0

-Alors, il n'y a que vous? Demanda Hale qui vit arriver Tool et Toll peu après Yang.

-Gunnar n'est pas avec vous? Demanda Yang et il sut au regard que les deux échangèrent qu'il ne verrait pas son partenaire ce soir-là.

-Hey Barney! T'en a mis du temps! S'exclama Hale lorsqu'il arriva à table avec les bières.

-Alors, il est où Christmas? Demanda Tool et Hale se mit à rire.

-En thérapie avec Lacy. Croyez-le ou non, mais il parait qu'elle a des problèmes de dépendances affective. Expliqua Hale, faisant même sourire Barney.

Tool le regarda de travers, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se senti soudainement mal à l'aise. Comme si c'était contagieux.

-Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Lui dit-il de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende.

-Je sais, il n'a pas intérêt. Répondit Barney en arrachant un sourire à Tool. J'ai juste un drôle de pressentiment.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est juste parce que tu penses trop. Rétorqua Tool et Barney lui sourit.

-Peut-être bien, mais j'ai quand même une annonce à faire. Répondit-il d'une voix plus forte afin que tous l'entende. On va accueillir une jeune recrue, Billy. On va le mettre à l'essai et s'il fait le boulot, il restera avec nous.

-Il était temps! S'exclama Hale en riant. Ça va faire changement de devoir se tenir avec des vieux paranoïaques comme vous.

Son rire fut contagieux et ils trinquèrent tous en l'honneur de celui qui viendrait grossir les rangs.

0o0Gabrielle0o0

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et allais ouvrir la porte lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange derrière moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais un fusil sur la tempe.

-Ne bouge surtout pas. Me dit un homme avec un accent que j'avais du mal à identifier. Débarre les portes de la voiture et rejoint moi à l'intérieur.

Je fis comme demander, peu désireuse de mourir ce soir-là. Je pris place au volant de la voiture et il exigea que je démarre. Il ne donna aucune indication précise, si ce n'est de rouler constamment sans s'éloigner du centre-ville.

-Je n'ai rien à te demander, je veux seulement que tu saches que si ton père se mêle de choses qui ne le regardent pas, toi et moi on va se revoir. Et connaissant ceux pour qui il travail, c'est fort probable que ça arrive. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Cette discussion n'a jamais eu lieu, sinon même Barney et son équipe de dégénérés ne pourront rien faire pour toi, ni pour eux. Dépose-moi ici.

Je m'arrêtai sur le bord d'une rue qui se trouvait à peine à quelques minutes à pieds de chez moi et le fit descendre. Je retournai ensuite chez Tool, prenant bien soin faire plusieurs détours et de m'assurer que je n'étais pas suivie. Je me garai finalement dans le garage extérieur et montai directement dans la chambre de Gunnar où il m'attendait.

-Ça t'a pris du temps. Remarqua-t-il l'air soucieux.

-J'ai eu du mal à choisir. Dis-je en faisant en sorte qu'il ne voit pas le tremblement de mes mains et en faisant un effort suprême pour sourire. On le regarde ce film?

Il me lança un regard interrogateur et je haussai les épaules avant d'enlever mes chaussures et de me glisser sous les couvertures avec lui. Il me serra contre lui autant que sa blessure le lui permettait et je le lui rendis bien. Dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre et j'avais besoin de ce sentiment de sécurité plus que jamais. Il mit le film et quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Une de ses mains me caresser la hanche et remonter jusqu'à mes seins. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ses caresses. J'avais besoin d'oublier que le monde était cruel. J'avais besoin de lui. Je me tournai vers lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. J'oubliai que mon bras était encore sensible et prit appui dessus pour me mettre au-dessus de lui. La douleur cuisante qui se répandit dans mon bras me fit retombée sur le côté en étouffant un juron.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il en prenant mon bras pour l'examiner.

-J'aurais dû faire attention. Dis-je. Désolé.

-Ça a l'air d'aller, mais plus d'efforts pour toi aujourd'hui. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Dis-je, mais le sommeil ne vint qu'à l'aube.

…

Je sentis les mains de Gunnar avant même de me réveiller et sourit. Je sentis ses lèvres le long de mon cou et qui descendirent jusqu'à mes seins, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Bon matin. Murmura-t-il en me tournant délicatement sur le dos, avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

Sa main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisse et il caressa mon intimité du bout des doigts. J'écartai mes jambes et les enroulai autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher, constatant avec plaisir qu'il était nu. Il arracha ma culotte et me pénétra, étouffant le bruit de ma satisfaction avec sa bouche. Il commença une longue série de vas-et-viens qui me fit perdre la tête jusqu'à ce que je jouisse en criant son nom. Il vint en moi au même moment, grognant de plaisir dans mon oreille.

-Très bon matin. Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

Il allait me répondre lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Gunnar me tendit mes vêtements et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain alors qu'il se rhabillait en quatrième vitesse.

0o0Tool's0o0

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Gunnar? Barney est sur le point de monter lui-même! S'exclama Toll alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Gunnar qui arborait des traces de griffures sur son torse.

Le blond sourit devant l'air gêné de Toll, ce n'était pas chose courante, et enfila son chandail alors que la jeune femme sortait de la salle de bain.

-Désolé, j'étais occupé. Se moqua Gunnar et Gabrielle lui envoya une claque derrière la tête.

-Ne recommence pas! S'exclama-t-elle et ce fut au tour de Toll de se moquer.

Gabrielle les dépassa et se dirigea tout droit vers l'ascenseur. Gunnar allait la suivre lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par Toll.

-Il se passe quoi exactement entre vous? Demanda Toll avec un air sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas. Soupira Gunnar. On n'en a pas parlé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elle? Demanda Toll.

-Ce qu'elle veut bien me donner. Répondit Gunnar, sincère. Je ne veux pas la bousculer.

Toll vit que son ami était sincère et se senti soulager. Il voyait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle, mais il voulait tout de même s'assurer qu'il ne jouait pas avec Gabrielle.

-Je l'aime. Lui dit Gunnar et Toll le regarda avec un air surpris. Je l'aime et je ne sais même pas comment le lui dire. Je veux faire les choses correctement, pour une fois. Tu comprends?

Toll lui mis une main sur l'épaule et Gunnar eu un sourire en coin avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Merci. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Répondit Toll, même s'il doutait que Gunnar l'ait entendu.

Jamais il n'avait vu Gunnar comme ça, mais il était maintenant certain d'une chose : Jamais Gunnar ne pourrait la laisser partir. Jamais.


End file.
